


阴阳先生

by FaustCrimson



Series: 阴阳先生 [1]
Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 88,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：被鬼缠身傻有钱总裁×攒钱修道观驱鬼续命道士警告：不要上升王俊凯：大富大贵但膝下凄凉儿女缘薄的命格，很有桃花运，但都是烂桃花，总会吸引各种男鬼女鬼。易烊千玺：道观孤儿，纯阳命。然而命短体质差，为了保命捡到他的老道士替他求了吞吃一切的饕餮神兽护体，靠帮人驱鬼积攒功德续命。





	1. 桃花篇（1）

**01.** **易烊千玺有个梦想，骗光这个傻有钱的每一分钱**

最近，王俊凯觉得自己很不好。

每天早上醒来照镜子，就能瞧见镜中人眼窝深陷，挂着两轮多少遮瑕也盖不住的黑眼圈，神情萎靡脸色发白，十足像极了一个被狐狸精吸干阳气的倒霉蛋。

可问题在于他不知道这狐狸精还会吸多久，可能把他整个人吸干了才算完。

他，王俊凯，24岁，跨国集团王氏总裁，含着金汤匙出生，国外名校毕业，顺风顺水二十四年从没遇到什么挫折。偏偏从去年开始，总会招惹一些不干不净的东西。

王俊凯本来是个彻头彻尾的唯物主义者，根本不相信这个。可邪门的事情接二连三地发生，家中保姆阿姨极力劝他去寺庙烧个香求神拜佛。他将信将疑地去了，听着住持神神叨叨半天，又捐了把香火钱吃斋念佛三天后竟然没事了。此后竟然形成了惯例，每隔十天半个月就往城东寺庙跑，敲个木鱼念念佛，偶尔做场法事，便去掉身上的脏东西。

原本这次也该如常。王俊凯进门和住持打了声招呼后就要去自己的厢房补眠，没想到住持拦住了他，一脸忧愁，皱起的眉头可以夹死苍蝇：“王总……这次的东西不同寻常。”

“有多不同寻常？”

“恕贫僧直言，恐怕不是吃斋念佛可以解决的事。”老和尚面色沉重。

“那你说，办个多大规模的法事可以解决？”王俊凯掏出了自己的黑卡，他在这儿做法事已久，因为带现金不方便也不好意思让助理陪着，早早就帮寺庙办了个POS机。

住持殷切地握住了他的手，一改深沉语气真挚说道：“王总，今天这事儿真办不了。咱这儿就是一普通寺庙，徒弟们都是上班八小时偶尔值个班，剩余时间都下山过世俗日子了，哪有什么修行的高人，就我这修行四十年也只能勉强开天眼看看您的毛病所在，真要驱除是万万做不得的。您还是上别处看看吧。”

王俊凯一脸懵逼地被住持赶了出来，手里还握着黑卡有点不知所措。

“等等啊大师！你好歹给我指条明路再赶我走啊大师！”王俊凯把门拍得哐哐作响。

“王总下山看看吧，有缘人在山下呢。”隔着扇门，老和尚又恢复了神叨叨的语气，高深莫测地提点道。

“山下？山下找谁啊？”

“天机不可泄露。”

“你他妈……”王俊凯忍住踹门的欲望，气呼呼地下了山。

东篱寺坐落于城东向山上，山脚是城东最大的跳蚤市场，琳琅满目的各色商品很快让王俊凯看花了眼。

他琢磨着住持的话，心想或许有缘人就在店铺里，一家一家逛的很慢，偏偏他一身贵气，商铺老板们还以为遇上了大客户，一个劲儿地殷勤介绍，害得他进度更慢，三个小时了才逛完五家，照这速度估计还要一个星期才能把整个跳蚤市场逛遍，说不准那有缘人早就走了。

王俊凯觉得这样不行，可又想不出新主意，只好不再进店，光在市场中来回走，希望能和有缘人打个照面。

“这位先生，您最近是不是有什么难题？”

喧嚷的市集间，一人故作神秘的清冷声音落入王俊凯耳中。奈何他听多了老住持用各种理由央着捐香火钱的论调，一时未曾在意。

他闻声望去，见到一个穿黑色银灰暗纹唐装、后脑勺上扎着小辫的年轻小伙坐在小马扎上，面前摆着一块蓝布，上面尽是一些玄乎的东西，诸如护身符、黑驴蹄子一类。

这家伙还戴着一个装模作样的圆形墨镜，嘴角叼着根狗尾巴草，就差一块“算卦十文”的牌子，便活脱脱是电视剧里的神棍装备。

王俊凯上下打量他，很快便被他唐装上绣的纹样吸引了。那繁缛的纹样他也是头一回见，并不是寻常的如意云纹龙纹，倒像是某个说不上名字的上古神兽。

他回忆了老和尚刚刚的话，忽然灵光一闪，一把抓住对方的手：“有缘人？”

易烊千玺：“……”这被女鬼缠着的王八蛋怎么回事，上来就是求婚架势？他迅速甩开王俊凯的手，半跪在地上的王俊凯一时不察险些跌在堆满东西的蓝布上，又被易烊千玺眼疾手快地扶住了。

“刚见面何必对我行如此大礼。”易烊千玺慈祥地说道。

王俊凯：“……大师，您刚刚说的话，是什么意思？”他蹲下身，非常认真地询问道。

“字面意思。”易烊千玺从容地说道，“你最近可有体力不济精神不足四肢无力夜不安寐的症状？”

“正是！”

“那就对了。”易烊千玺拍了拍手道，“你被一个女鬼缠上了。但你二人之间没有姻缘红线，似乎并没有什么渊源。先生您的生辰八字可否告知？”

王俊凯痛快交代了。

“难怪难怪。”易烊千玺感叹道，“您是大富大贵但膝下凄凉的命格，桃花运烂不说还容易招惹不干净的东西，稍不留意就被鬼魂吸走了阳气。”

“是的是的！东篱寺的住持也这么说。平常我都是靠在东篱寺烧香摆脱他们的，这次住持说他爱莫能助，让我下山来找有缘人，这不就找上你了嘛。”

“哦？”易烊千玺望了望东篱寺的方向，不动声色地眯了眯眼，很快转过头来对王俊凯说道，“那你可找对人了。”

“我现在这情况，还有法子可解吗大师！”王俊凯快哭了。这次没从住持那儿得到的安全感，竟在一个萍水相逢的小道士身上得到了，让他又激动又宽心。

“有法子，有法子，只不过您也知道，世间万物皆有因果，有得必有失，付出代价才能收获……”

还没等易烊千玺把这一套骗钱的说法讲完，王俊凯已经接口道：“懂懂懂，大师您直说要多少香火钱就好。”

易烊千玺见他这般心直口快，瞬间激动起来，回想自己风雨飘摇的道观，美滋滋地暗忖这回宰到个肥羊，估摸着王俊凯能接受的范围大胆说出了个数。

王俊凯一听这点小数字，痛快掏出了黑卡：“你有POS机吗？刷卡可行？”

易烊千玺：“……没有，微信支付行吗？”

“哦，也行。”王俊凯掏出手机，“我扫你？下回要碰到什么事，还找你。”

“行。”易烊千玺也跟着掏出手机。

滴滴，收到对方转账50万。

易烊千玺觉得自己眼花了，又仔细数了一遍，的确比他报的数字多了个0：“……先生你是不是多打了0。”

“嗨，小意思。钱财乃是身外之物，只要道长能够救我于水火，多少钱都不是个事。”王俊凯潇洒地说道。

“……”易烊千玺从没一刻觉得自己这般仇富过，现在的他恨不得把这个傻有钱绑在桌子上，兑换一万现金抽他的脸。

“道长何时能帮我驱逐这个女鬼？”王俊凯凑到易烊千玺眼皮子底下，分外真诚地问道。

——这傻有钱长得还挺好看的。

易烊千玺心中默念清心经，感叹“人生不如意十之八九，可偏偏有人有颜又有钱”，在衣服里摸了半天，掏出个奶嘴瓶挂件，挂件里头藏着米粒大小的红色内芯。

“戴着吧，保你无虞。”

王俊凯半信半疑地接过，把玩着那羞耻的奶嘴瓶挂件半天，保命要紧还是戴上了。说时迟那时快，身上若有似无的酸痛感顷刻不见了，连带疲倦的精神也逐渐高涨，和嗑了印度神油一样。

“大师！你太神了！立竿见影啊！”王俊凯很是激动。

“嗯哼，那是。”易烊千玺心想能他妈不立竿见影吗，这是他的纯阳血啊，普通的地缚灵碰到不逃就会化成袅袅青烟再也不能转世为人了，当然溜得快。只不过这女鬼对这暴发户真是一片情深，这都不肯走远，还在安全范围内可怜巴巴地看着。

易烊千玺心生怜悯，脑补了一个荡气回肠的傻逼爱情故事。比如王俊凯是个渣男玩弄了许多女孩的感情，女孩们为爱自杀却对渣男恋恋不忘，仍旧寸步不离，一个被驱就换另一个，总之他身边不能离鬼。

不过易烊千玺不准备发问。这是客户的隐私，既然客户没说他也没有义务了解和知道，何况他最讨厌别人讲感情。

他这辈子是没机会谈感情了。虽然十殿阎罗上回因为他驱散了一个超级恶灵，特意嘉奖了一根月老的红线，让他看上谁就绑，好歹结成一世姻缘。但毕竟易烊千玺是个“活过一天是一天”、“说不准哪天就得死”的人，可以但没必要耽误别人的感情。

身旁出现似有若无的羊叫声，是饕餮嗅到怨灵的味道想要吃东西了。

易烊千玺轻声哄道：“她太小了，也没实际作恶，吃了还不够塞牙缝。没准过几天我们就有大单了，保你吃个够。”

易烊千玺这边哄完“小羊”，抬头一看发现这傻有钱还盯着他不放，显然是把他刚才的话也听了进去。

“操！”他惊呼一声，往后跌去，“你怎么还不走啊。”

王俊凯不好意思地摸了摸鼻子：“我可以走了吗？这就驱散完成了？那家伙不会再缠上我吧？”

开什么玩笑，就你这一树烂桃花的命格还长得一副好皮相，别说女鬼了，保不准基佬男鬼也会缠上你啊！

这年头单身鬼多了去了，少不了想找阳气重的活人脱单的。说不定还能谱写一段动人的《人鬼情未了》爱情故事，登上微博的广告推荐栏，标题就是《我怀孕了，可我是男的》或者《每晚都有美女入梦与我一番云雨，这天她说她有了我的孩子》之类的。

而且这么肥的羊，宰一次不够，多宰几次没准就能凑个道观了。

易烊千玺心里的小算盘打得好，面上故作严肃说道：“这可说不准，我没有一劳永逸的办法。如果挂件里的液体挥发干净了，那些东西还会找上你。”

“啊，那我怎么办啊大师。”王俊凯窒息。

“简单，在液体挥发前，找我。”易烊千玺说道，“不是加我微信了吗？”

“噢噢，对。”王俊凯仔细瞧了一眼微信昵称——易只羊，听起来怪可爱的，一点也不像眼前这个小神棍。

他在昵称后面恭恭敬敬加了“大师”二字，又在“易”前面加了个“A”，顺带点了个星标，确保“A易只羊大师”始终在他的通讯录第一位，强制微商。

然后面无表情地把东篱寺主持的“A”去掉，改成“Z”。可以说是非常冷酷的商人思维没错了。

“走吧走吧，我也要打烊了。”

“大师你住哪儿我送你？”王俊凯亮了亮自己的车钥匙。

——妈的，Panamera。

易烊千玺觉得自己和有钱人真处不到一块，婉拒道：“不了吧，我住的远呢。”

王俊凯不以为意：“再远能远到哪儿？”

“城西。”他试图和王俊凯一样轻描淡写。

此时恰巧是上下班高峰，去城西绝对是堵到死的节奏。

王俊凯：“……那你跑城东来摆摊干嘛？”

易烊千玺心想我他妈也不愿意啊，饕餮想吃城东的鬼，说城西的鬼最近有股腌菜味。要说都怪这些有钱人，城西下风口都是工业区和雾霾，妈蛋！


	2. 桃花篇（2）

**02.你我本无缘，全靠钱死撑**

易烊千玺后悔了，真的后悔了。

他要是知道自己会在半夜一点接到王俊凯的狂轰滥炸（他睡觉不关手机因为基本没人给他打电话），他绝对会切飞行模式再睡。

“我劝你最好是生死攸关的大事，不然我明天就上门泼你狗血！”易烊千玺切齿道。

“大事，真的是大事。”王俊凯有点急哭了，“我这两周过得太安逸了，忘记看大师你给我的瓶子了，现在血条只剩一点点了，那种感觉又慢慢回来了，而且比之前还要强烈！你得救救我啊大师。”

“靠。”易烊千玺翻身下床，习惯性薅了一把趴在一旁酣然大睡的饕餮毛，拿过了自己的单车钥匙，“先说好，半夜上门服务是很贵的。100万打底。”

“我给你200万，大师快来啊啊啊！”

“你住哪儿来着？”

“城北孔雀邸。”

“……”易烊千玺看着自己的单车钥匙觉得有点无力，“我骑的是自行车啊！”

“打车来！我报销！”王俊凯大手一挥，前一秒豪言壮语，下一秒瑟瑟发抖，“你要赶紧来啊大师。”

“来了来了。”易烊千玺打了个哈欠，望了眼仍旧昏睡不醒的饕餮，想了想左不过又是地缚灵这种小事，自己完全hold住，索性揣着莲花法器就出门了。

易烊千玺住的公寓实在太偏了，又在工业区，跑了好远的路才拦下一辆出租车。此时他就很怀念在饕餮背上自由翱翔的快感，懊悔应该把饕餮喊醒，骑在“羊”背上飞过去。

这般磨磨蹭蹭到王俊凯那里已经过去两个多小时了，正是人体迫切需要进入深度睡眠的时间点。

易烊千玺一边和王俊凯通话，又在别墅区走了半天才筋疲力尽地找到了王俊凯的家。

妈的，有钱人。

他没有走正门，据王俊凯所说从一楼盥洗室翻了进去，险些触发警报。一进入室内，一股邪气便从二楼扑面而来，几乎占领了整座房子的每个角落。

易烊千玺觉得不对劲，这股阴邪之气，不似之前那个畏畏缩缩的女鬼。他将法器藏到了身后，偷溜到厨房想要抓把盐防身，然而空荡荡的厨房里什么都没有。

易烊千玺：“……”于是他拿了一把水果刀，顺着楼梯走向了邪气正盛之处。

“王俊凯，你在哪儿呢？”门被锁得严实，四周并无邪气源头的迹象，易烊千玺出声叫门，示意把自己反锁在里面的王俊凯将门打开。

“大师？真的是大师？”王俊凯快哭了，“你他妈终于来了啊。”他本躲在被子里瑟瑟发抖，听到易烊千玺的声音，连滚带爬地跑过去，费力地搬开挡门的桌椅板凳，撕下上面东篱寺住持倾情赠送的符纸，将门打开。

易烊千玺还没来得及挥手和自己的金主爸爸打招呼，就听见王俊凯“嗷”得吼了一声，倒是把他吓了一跳。

“吼什么！”易烊千玺惊魂未定。

王俊凯结结巴巴说不出一句话，一把抓住易烊千玺的衣领，颤抖地指向了他身后。

易烊千玺顺着手指方向望去——嚯，好大一只女装大佬！

“小凯！我们三世情缘，你竟然找了个臭道士来降我！”女装大佬格外悲愤，怨气也足，难怪能化出形体，连王俊凯这样没阴阳眼的凡人都能看到。

易烊千玺充当了人鬼之间的翻译官：“他说他和你三世情缘。”

“放屁！”被怀疑性癖和审美的王俊凯吼道，“老子是直的！就算要搞基也不会和一个女装癖搞！”

“他说他不和你搞基。”易烊千玺省略翻译，顺带纠正，“另外你们并没有情缘，你俩压根就没红线绑着，这个我能看到，我能作证。”

“就是你这个臭道士挑唆蛊惑的！看我不把你吃了！”女装大佬显然找错了发泄对象，冲着易烊千玺就嘶吼着飘了过来，伸出锋利的手指抓向了千玺的喉咙。

易烊千玺将王俊凯往后一推，侧身躲过了这招，决定做最后通告：“劝你不要执迷不悟，我能祛除你的邪气让你再世为人。可若你要继续作恶伤人，我就打你到魂飞魄散连渣渣都不剩。”

“闭嘴你这个第三者！我和小凯是真爱！”

“他说你俩是真爱。”

“放屁！”王俊凯怒了，被人误解的愤怒盖过了怕鬼的恐惧，立马就抄起旁边的花瓶砸了过去。

女装大佬不痛不痒轻松闪过，一脸震惊和被背叛的错愕：“小凯，你怎么能这样对我！我们的三世情缘你都忘记了吗！”

“你俩真没有。”易烊千玺累了，平日里他的看姻缘服务是要另外收费的，这一晚上就送出去两次，“我倒数三秒钟你放弃，不然把你头打爆。”

“三。”

“小凯！小凯你说话啊！你爱我的不是吗？我也爱你啊！”

“二。”

“都是你这个臭道士蛊惑了我的小凯！纳命来！”

“怎么就听不懂人话呢！”易烊千玺也恼了，莫名其妙被当做小三这简直是对他的侮辱。

“他是鬼啊你怎么能指望他听懂人话！”王俊凯说道，“快点把他退治了！”

“我是本土道士啊！妖怪退治是日本的阴阳师！”易烊千玺生气了，翻出水果刀往自己手心划了一道，“记得加钱！”

王俊凯一脸茫然地看着大师“割手自残”，随即发现黑暗中那沾了血的匕首竟然散发着淡淡金光，直朝张牙舞爪的女装鬼扎去。

女装大佬呼号一声，急急就要迎上来，擦过衣角时立刻躲开了，看着自己冒烟的手腕，面目狰狞。

“纯阳血？你就是他们口中的那个纯阳命？”

“怎么，你也想吃我？”

易烊千玺知道的确有些邪物因为污秽深重并不畏惧纯阳血的功效，对上这些邪物，纯阳血反倒是促成兽性大发的兴奋剂。

“呸，臭男人有什么好吃的。你以为你是我们小凯吗？”女装鬼不屑地说道，“我们吃不了你，但总有一天有人会把你吃掉。”

“哦，那就让他来吧。”易烊千玺表示自己没在怕的，颠沛流离这些年，多少次死里逃生换来的阴阳两道横着走，他还不信有人能越过饕餮抢先一步吞掉他这个人。

“我再给你最后一次机会。”易烊千玺亮了亮沾血的冷冽刀刃，“是灰飞湮灭，还是重新做鬼？”

女装鬼看向那柄令鬼胆寒的小刀，忽然委屈起来：“我只是想呆在小凯身边，有什么不可以！”

“人鬼殊途。他这样的命格很容易被你们吸走阳气英年早逝，你口中的爱就是为了把他拖下阴曹地府？”易烊千玺不解地问道，“我实在不太明白。”

“呵呵，你当然不会明白。”女装鬼不允许有人否认他的爱情，声嘶力竭起来，“靠捉鬼续命的道士怎么懂得七情六欲、生离死别之苦。”

易烊千玺愣了愣，低头看向自己模糊不清的手掌。因为从前毫不节制地使用纯阳血，他的手心充满了乱七八糟的刀痕，几乎将原本的掌纹毁了个干净。

这本来也无妨，他的命格自出生那天起就注定不会改变，怎么算也是徒劳。而走上驱鬼攒功德续命之后，他的命运便全然掌控在自己手里，无人能左右。

“你说得对，我的确不太懂。”易烊千玺点头，“虽然听上去你有很多动人凄美的三生三世爱情故事，但我得按小时收人民币，没法做慈善听你排解寂寞了。”

女装鬼：“……”

王俊凯一听差点崩溃：“你还要听他讲故事？我给你200万是让你来听他说书的吗！”

“他的怨气很大，其中不止一个死魂。看来是多个求而不得的人把怨念转嫁到了你身上。”易烊千玺偏过头看向王俊凯，懒洋洋道，“得亏今天你叫我来了，不然明早就等着当植物人吧。”

“对对对您是我的有缘人，所以您能不能别和鬼唠嗑了，赶紧把他赶走啊！”

“行嘞。”易烊千玺转过头来，“你确定要和我一博吗？哪怕是必输无疑的死局？”

“谁也不能阻止我得到他！”女装鬼瞬间狂化，径直掠过了易烊千玺直逼王俊凯而去。

易烊千玺措手不及，忙飞扑回去护住自己的金主，还未凝血的手掌直接摸向了王俊凯的面庞，糊了他一脸纯阳血。

女装鬼伸出狰狞可怖的双手企图触碰王俊凯的身体，可刚刚接触到对方身体的刹那便冒起了滋啦作响的白烟。

“可恶的道士！”他咆哮着再度盯上了易烊千玺，锋利的指甲险险划过易烊千玺的胳膊，堪堪划破了对方的衣服。

易烊千玺皱眉看向自己衣服上的破口，神情认真又专注，口中念念有词，突然厉呵：“去！”

无形之间，竟有光柱灵活如锁链，紧紧扣住了女装鬼的四肢，将他牢牢困在原地。

厉鬼发出痛苦的嘶嚎，从锁链空隙间竟有死魂不断飞出，尖叫着朝王俊凯扑来，作势要上他的身。

“拿着防身吧。”易烊千玺也不管王俊凯有没有习得百分百空手接白刃的技能，直接将水果刀一扔。

王俊凯挥舞着水果刀，刀刃上沾有死魂畏惧的纯阳血，一时半会儿他们并不敢靠近。可没过多久他们便发现那股护体的阳气正在慢慢散去，午夜是阴气大盛的时候，多只邪物聚集在一块，竟渐渐也能抵抗纯阳血的一二效力了。

“先把那个臭道士做掉啊！小凯是我的！你们不许碰！”女装大佬自身难保依然不忘捍卫自己的“正室”地位。

“胡说八道！小凯是我的！”

“不对！我的！”

“滚吧你们这群丑八怪，小凯我的！”

这群为了和王俊凯结下阴缘的鬼魂本来目标一致，但在各自有了操作空间后突然内讧起来。

“他们好像吵起来了……”王俊凯弱弱提醒。

“嗯，蓝颜祸水啊。”能听懂的易烊千玺一脸的一言难尽。难怪他觉得这女装鬼眉眼意外眼熟，原来就是那个跟在王俊凯身边赶也不肯走的“女鬼”，本来就怨念深重以至于东篱寺都无法靠法事驱赶。这会儿为了近活人的身，更是集结了其他几个对王俊凯“图谋不轨”的死灵，所以才会有这般大的阴气。

王俊凯：“……”他悄悄跑到易烊千玺身边来，小声道，“趁他们没发现我们赶紧逃吧。”

“逃什么，我要把他们捉住的。”易烊千玺莫名其妙，“我干这个的，你忘了？”

易烊千玺张开手掌悬空于花朵中央，口中念念有词。

王俊凯目瞪口呆地看着那朵合拢的金莲花在对方掌下慢慢盛放，那金光本该是正义又纯粹的，在黑暗中莫名带了点不详的吞噬感。

众鬼察觉到异常，这才放弃了争吵，面露惊恐地看向了那朵莲花。

“我不想魂飞魄散，我不想！”其中一个女鬼惊叫一声，连滚带爬地就要飞出房间。奈何易烊千玺早就用符咒将他们的退路封死了。

“放过我吧，我再也不敢了。”

“我不想死，我不想死。”

“小凯救救我，我不想死啊，小凯。”

“他们让你救他们。”易烊千玺翻译道。

“救救我才对吧。”王俊凯忍不住吐槽，“鬼也会怕死吗？”

“他们的死法和活人的死法不一样。”易烊千玺解释道，“鬼的死亡就是魂飞魄散永世不得超生，这招通常是对付恶鬼的。莲花法器不过是将他们都困住，方便我送回阎罗殿交差罢了。”

“那你要不跟他们说说？这位大姐妆都哭花了，我要做噩梦了。”

“说个屁。”易烊千玺打了哈欠，“我困死了，不说了。”

莲花光芒更盛，抵抗力稍弱的鬼魂已有大半截身子被吞进了莲花心中。剩下只有那个女装大佬还在负隅顽抗。原本困住他的锁链竟然成了护身符，他就靠着这点羁绊死死不肯进入莲花中。

“小凯！小凯！你真不记得我了吗小凯！”女装大佬哭得梨花带雨，“我被人排挤的时候是你挺身而出替我解围，那会儿还说如果有人再来找我麻烦你也会替我出头，可惜我没坚持住自杀了，我以为你会记得我的，小凯……”

易烊千玺大概听明白了，原来是个“英雄救美”结果“美”记在心里而“英雄”忘了的傻逼爱情故事。

“他说你以前救过他。”

“哈？我怎么一点印象都没有。”王俊凯的表情不似在作伪。易烊千玺琢磨着也许这鬼说的是真的，他活着的时候与前世的王俊凯有过一段渊源。奈何那对王俊凯来说是举手之劳拔刀相助，对他来说却是铭心刻骨永世难忘。

从未得到过爱与关怀的人，只要你给他一点点在意他就会死心塌地，偏执到死去了也会念念不忘。

可悲又可怜。

易烊千玺耸了耸肩膀，这并不是他该干预的。这一世的王俊凯也不该承担起前世的责任。

他想了想说道：“他已经不是你等待的那个人了。就算你守了三次轮回，从茫茫人海里又寻回了他。可人的时间和死人不一样，是流动的。死去的人在时间停滞的那刻起，便注定无法和活人在一起。”

女装鬼愣了愣，愣愣地听着易烊千玺的这番说辞。他守了王俊凯整整三世，终于这一世王俊凯的命格改变了，他得到了近身的机会，原以为可以得偿所愿，却不料现在的王俊凯，早就不是当初救他于危难的那个人了。

明明这两人有着如出一辙的面容，一模一样的嗓音，连笑意都神似。因为是桃花眼，无论专注还是放空，眼底都潋滟着情深。

很多次他都以为王俊凯看到了他，错以为那样深情款款的目光是给他的。

女装鬼凄厉地笑了起来，就像沉浸在谎言多时的人被迫接受残酷的现实。他放弃了抵抗，任由莲花将他吞食入腹，半分挣扎也没有。本来这批鬼里最闹腾的就是他，可被收走时，最安静的也是他。

“他……他怎么了？”

“没怎么。”易烊千玺收起了法器，莲花渐渐合拢，恢复成闭合的状态，“记岔时间线了而已。”

“卧槽，吓死我了。我还以为真要死了。”见易烊千玺慢条斯理地清扫着现场，王俊凯如释重负地刚要扑回床上，猛地想起头上的血还没擦干，又叫了起来。

“别喊了，鬼都没了喊啥。”易烊千玺困得没声好气，“我在你这儿歇一晚上，不然我怕半路就得睡过去。我睡哪儿？”

王俊凯在盥洗室里猛搓脸，含糊不清地说道：“大师你跟我睡吧。这会儿收拾床铺太晚了，而且我还是有点害怕……”

“你不洁癖啊？”易烊千玺看王俊凯一副要把脸搓破的架势，奇怪问道。

“啊？完全不会啊。”洁癖怪王俊凯摇了摇头。和大师一块睡觉什么的，能叫事儿吗？

易烊千玺默默疯狂吐槽：你看看你被搓红的脑门再说一遍！

“行呗，我是无所谓的。”他又打了个哈欠，“有干净睡衣没？不然我直接躺了。”

王俊凯给人翻出一套新睡衣来：“新买的，没穿过。”

易烊千玺背过身，直接换下了身上的衣服。

王俊凯赶紧拿手捂住眼睛：“你你你怎么不去盥洗室换啊？”

“哦，对不起，习惯了。”易烊千玺衣服刚穿了一半，嘟嘟囔囔地转进了盥洗室里，心想自己就租了个一居室，原地换衣服不是很正常嘛，哪儿像这个有钱人这么讲究。

王俊凯拼了命地深呼吸，觉得自己有点不好，要不怎么看向这小道士的劲瘦后背时，身体里有股无名邪火到处乱窜呢。

易烊千玺爬上了床，他实在太困了，几乎沾到枕头就陷入昏睡。

偏偏王俊凯精神抖擞，一点也没害怕的样子，在他耳边叨叨个不停：“大师，你我可真是有缘人，要不你给我当专职的驱鬼师吧，我给你开工资……”

“闭嘴。”易烊千玺抬手“啪”的一下捂住了王俊凯的嘴，“我俩没有缘，全靠你有钱。”

王俊凯：“……”


	3. 桃花篇（3）

**03.天上的星星不说话**

王俊凯真的很烦人。

易烊千玺看着不断抖动的手机，索性开了静音。

那件事后，他又以每个一万的友情价卖了王俊凯几个带纯阳血的奶嘴瓶挂件，原以为能消停一段时间，谁想这总裁一天到晚不去考虑怎么赚钱，倒是每隔两小时就给他发微信消息，吃喝拉撒睡每一样都问。明明带着挂件了，却说哪哪儿都不对劲，非要他过去。

易烊千玺很烦恼，他正巧接了一个大单子，替一户请了古曼童的人家驱鬼，这会儿是绝对不可能赶过去的。

“我没空过去，你要还活着能走，就过来找我吧。”他发了个定位，然后便再不去理睬手机。

这家的女主人曾经是某十八线的小明星，因为听说前辈们有人请了古曼童十分灵验，于是也跑去东南亚请了一具回来，成天供奉些小孩爱吃爱玩的，乞求古曼童的保佑。

愿望的确得到了回应，她的事业开始有声有色，咖位也慢慢抬高，逐渐跻身于二三线，顺利傍上了一个富二代。

富二代对她难得一片情深，她也很钟意对方，两人商量着领了证，连双方父母都见了，只差结婚仪式了。

然而事态便是从那时开始恶化的。

起初家里的水龙头和灶火莫名开启，家具时而偏移原本位置，挂在墙上的装饰品总会突然落下，而后便是传来婴儿的哭闹声。

最近一次是富二代来接她，头顶的白炽灯直接炸开，灯饰差点就落到了对方头上。俩人都被吓得不轻，忙不迭联系靠谱的朋友求救，兜兜转转找上了易烊千玺。

易烊千玺在楼下就听到了回荡在整座公寓的婴儿哭嚎，吵得他脑仁疼。他从厨房里煮了个鸡蛋放在供奉古曼童的佛龛前面，塞着耳塞耐着性子等待小孩出来。

婴灵果然是爱吃鸡蛋的，哭声很快停了。小小的孩子从佛龛后爬出来，捧着鸡蛋大口大口地吃着。

“哥哥送你走好不好？”易烊千玺哄道，“那里有很多好玩的，你不会一个人。”

婴灵还不太会说话，一听到“走”立马不干了，警惕地盯着易烊千玺，发出警告的嘶嘶声。

沉睡在唐装里的饕餮听到了死灵的嘶喊，瞬间醒了过来，化做实体出现在易烊千玺的身边，与婴灵对峙着宣告主权。

“他还是个孩子呢，别吃啊。”易烊千玺忙拦住了口水直流的饕餮。

饕餮委屈：谁他妈不是个孩子呢，我都饿了好久了。它不满地蹭了蹭易烊千玺的身体，低低叫了几声。

饕餮一出，婴灵果然流露出了畏惧的神色，可依然不肯离开佛龛，死死拽住了KUMA熊不放，一副就算被吃掉也不肯走的架势。

易烊千玺有点疑惑。

按说这古曼童是术士用邪术，强留夭折婴孩的魂魄所制成的阴物，怨念极重，受到供奉后便与供奉者达成了“契”，若供奉者停止供奉才会反噬人身。

他也曾经替人驱除过古曼童，冥顽不灵的都给饕餮吃掉了。眼前这个倒是不一样，目前为止的所作所为都像是小孩在耍脾气。

易烊千玺请了女星进来坐着。婴灵看到女人就想要扑过去，却因畏惧饕餮而不敢向前，然而目光却始终没有离开女人，既殷切又渴望。

他熟悉这样的表情。

曾经在镜中，他也曾看到自己露出那样依恋又羡慕的神情。

“你是不是怀孕了？”

女星下意识捂住腹部，有点紧张：“你怎么知道？”随后低头道，“未满三个月，本不好说的……”

这样逻辑就通了。

易烊千玺指了指佛龛道：“那小孩把你当妈妈了。你怀孕了，对他而言就是二胎，自然要争宠。”

“争宠？”女星忽然毛骨悚然起来，“把我当妈？开什么玩笑啊……”

“你没让他做过什么坏事吧？”

“没、没有啊。”女星摇了摇头，忍不住又问道，“比如什么？”

“比如，把你的竞争对手弄死弄残之类的。”易烊千玺轻描淡写。周旋于热爱请邪物又被反噬的人群里，他见过的龌龊事可多了。

“没有没有！”女星连连摆手，“只是拜托他让我的事业顺顺利利，让我早点大红大紫罢了。”

“婴灵的感知是很纯粹的。你只是好强，但不伤人，他心中的怨气就没那么大。又因为朝夕相处，你对他也算得上好，把你当妈完全说得通。”

“可这，我是人啊……”女星快哭了，捂住腹部说道，“他不会对我的孩子做些什么吧？”

“我不能保证。”易烊千玺问道，“婴灵的嫉妒心是很难说的。”

“那快点把它弄走！弄走！”女星咬牙道，“谁也不能伤害我的孩子。”

婴灵突然发出一声呜咽，像是听懂了人话般，朝女星伸出了手，渴望女人能够抱一抱他。

易烊千玺挡在了女人面前，冷声问道：“你做过产检了吗？”

“做、做了。”

“什么时候？有听到胎心吗？”

“啊？”女星纳闷，“上回是有听到……”

“多久之前？”

“一周前……”

“现在打电话给你老公，马上再去做一次。”易烊千玺将女人推出了房间，贴了两张符纸将大门锁住，“听到胎心了立刻打电话给我，听不到也立刻打电话给我。记住，这是生死大事，干系到你和孩子的命。”

女星见他满脸严肃，一刻也不敢耽搁，当即就喊了丈夫驱车前往妇幼保健院。

易烊千玺重新蹲坐在佛龛前，摸着饕餮的毛，目不转睛地盯着那个婴灵：“但愿你没有做到那一步。”

半小时后，电话打来了。

通话的是富二代，语气惊惶地说着“胎心没了”，背景音里传来女星惨烈的哭声。

“呆在那里别动，时刻监听胎心。”易烊千玺挂了电话，神情凛冽地看向死灵。

“你把那孩子的灵魂藏哪儿了？吃了吗？”

婴灵吱哇乱叫着没有回答，猛地从佛龛上跳起扑向了易烊千玺。易烊千玺反手掏出天蓬尺，重重打在了死灵背上，将人打回了佛龛。

死灵干咳了两声，很快又不要命地扑了上来。青灰的皮肤慢慢变深，口中的乳牙也愈加锋利，张嘴就要咬来。

易烊千玺将天蓬尺卡在了婴儿嘴间，伸手去掏自己的法器。饕餮厉呵一声，上前一口咬住了纠缠不舍的婴儿，将人甩回了佛龛。

饕餮的利齿对阴灵有着极大的杀伤力，对付这小小怨童简直是轻而易举。小孩趴在佛龛上不停咳嗽，呕出一口浓黑的血。

易烊千玺蹙眉暗叫不好。

制作古曼童时，婴孩的全身血液都是被放干的。只有吞吃掉活灵，身体里才会充满不详的黑血。

女星没让他伤过人，那么吃掉的就是那个刚有魂魄的孩子了。

易烊千玺向来对孩子很有耐心，接到工作一开始也只想将婴灵引渡回地府，助他驱除怨气再世为人，可一旦对方伤了人，在他眼里就与普通恶灵无异。

他熄了规劝的心思，并拢的食指与中指在尺上缓缓划过，口中念念有词，随着手势不断推移，天蓬尺竟慢慢化作一柄开光利刃。

婴灵发出恐惧的低吼，嘶哑着再度抓了上来。易烊千玺一剑斩断对方的小臂，趁婴孩还未反应过来，眼疾手快地在佛龛上贴了镇灵的符纸，将婴孩锁死在了里面。

婴灵迫于威压俯下身子，瑟缩在佛龛里小声哭泣，两行血泪从他死白的眼底滚落，衬得巴掌大的小脸越发恐怖瘆人。

易烊千玺小心翼翼地上前，将莲花法器掏了出来，预备将婴灵带回去。

突然间，婴孩张开残缺了的手臂，口齿不清地冲他喊道：“抱抱、抱抱……”

闻言，易烊千玺眉心一动，心有不忍地放下了剑：“这是你最后一个愿望吗？愿望实现了，就会好好听话认错？”

婴孩点了点头。

“好吧。”易烊千玺伸出了手，从佛龛中抱起了那个面目狰狞的孩子，放在怀里轻轻哄了哄。

刹那间，婴孩张开了布满利齿的嘴，狠狠朝易烊千玺的肩头咬去。

易烊千玺立时反应过来，迅速地丢开了婴儿。只见对方断臂迅速再生，冲他咧开一缕阴冷天真的笑意。

“冥顽不灵。”

婴灵在房间内四处逃窜，拼了命地丢掷障碍物阻挡易烊千玺的追捕。饕餮被激怒上头，追赶着婴灵不放，一前一后奔进了女星为未出世孩子准备的婴儿房里。

“爸爸、妈妈……”无处可逃的婴灵只能蜷缩在婴儿床上与饕餮怒目相视，娇小的身躯似并不惧怕面前的上古神兽，口中却依依哭喊着父母称谓。

懵懂的婴灵错过了最后一次认错的机会，易烊千玺已经不会再上他的当了。从被人从母亲温暖的子宫里取出的那刻，佛龛与房子便成了囚禁他生生世世的牢笼，他无处可去、无路可逃。

然而能豁出性命保护他、替他遮挡风雨的父母早不知在哪儿了。

夭折婴儿对生的执念十分强烈。所以他想要钻进女星肚子里，为此不惜吃掉那个小小的魂魄，殊不知已成邪灵的他若不先洗去阴气，是无法再世为人的。

“乾罗答那，洞罡太玄，斩妖缚邪，杀鬼万千。凶秽消散，道炁长存。”易烊千玺挥剑斩下了婴灵的头颅。

饕餮在旁大快朵颐，平常以卖萌为生的上古凶兽只有进食时才会一改蠢萌的外表，变得凶狠又暴戾。易烊千玺倚靠在天蓝色的墙壁上休息，望着满眼的温馨装饰，心没来由地抽疼。

他想起儿时跟着师父下山路过村庄，有一名农妇正抱着孩子在院子里睡觉，嘴里唱着一首歌谣。

“天上的星星不说话，地上的孩子想妈妈……”他仰起头，用极轻极轻的声音，哼起了这支曲子。


	4. 桃花篇（4）

**04.砍掉你这棵招蜂引蝶的歪桃花树**

走出小区时，易烊千玺给客户回了电话，大致交代了前因后果，并叮嘱对方要尽快堕掉死胎，免得有阴灵伺机附身。富二代连声道谢。

饕餮吃得心满意足，夭折孩子的嫉妒与哀怒是上乘的美味，这会儿已经回到了易烊千玺衣服上休息。

“大师！”

易烊千玺被吼得吓了一跳，转头就望见了喜出望外的王俊凯。

“做什么？”刚料理完工作的他有点没耐心地说道。

“大师，求救啊。”王俊凯欲哭无泪，“我这两天总梦到一女的要对我行不轨之事，前几天把我被子扯开了，昨晚上还把我睡衣扒开了，这样下去我贞操不保啊。”

“哈？”易烊千玺迷惑，“不是给了你挂件吗？你该不会是做梦自己扯的吧。”

“怎么可能我睡相很好的。”王俊凯一口否认，“我也奇怪啊，挂件里的血是满的，我连洗澡睡觉都不会摘下来，这女鬼是怎么盯上我的呢？大师你来我家看看吧。”

“行吧。”易烊千玺心想许是某个梦妖作祟，远程操作干扰梦境，当然不怕纯阳血，便听从王俊凯的建议跟他回了别墅。

王俊凯极尽谄媚之事，从米其林餐馆订了一桌好菜来招待自己的救命恩人，甚至还有一块榴莲慕斯蛋糕。易烊千玺相当矜持，每一样菜都尝了点毫不露怯，心中流泪握拳好他妈想一顿猛吃。

“那个，大师，今晚我们也一起睡吧。”王俊凯献出了易烊千玺上回穿过的睡衣，还贴心附赠了毛巾内裤和拖鞋。

“……不要说得这么暧昧！”易烊千玺有些羞愤，拽过睡衣内裤就去洗澡了。

上床前易烊千玺写了张符纸圈住了两人的手。

“这样我可以入你梦中驱邪。”他简单解释了一句。

王俊凯不知想到什么，脸刷得一下就红了。

再度躺在一张床上的两人十分有默契，王俊凯叨叨叨个没完，易烊千玺就嗯嗯嗯兀自神游。

睡意如期来袭，两人各自进入了睡眠。

易烊千玺已经很久没有在梦中待机了，一时间还有些不适应，好在没等多久便听到了一声惨叫：“你别扒我衣服！”

“……”他顺着声音追去，果不其然看到了殊死反抗的王俊凯和一只女鬼——或者该说，一只梦妖。

“啊呀啊呀，哪里来的小帅哥。”梦妖见他现身，轻轻眯了眯眼睛，“还是个小道士。”

“嗯。”易烊千玺走过去，特别爷们地将王俊凯挡在了自己身后，再度赠送了看姻缘服务——反正王俊凯得加钱，“你俩没有姻缘红线，我看得到，我能保证。”

梦妖不以为意地笑了笑：“没红线也不妨碍我与他一夜巫山云雨。”

“……”易烊千玺沉默，“云雨完你就会放了他吗？”

“当然啊，我正在修炼关键期，要找一个凡人合修一场。”梦妖兴奋地说道，“你不知道他身上的气息有多美妙，感觉只要尝一口就能修为大涨。大家都是修行之人，给个面子别掺和好不好？”

得，又是一个上头的。

易烊千玺懒得去听梦妖夸奖王俊凯多么有性吸引力，扭过头来对自己的金主爸爸说道：“她要跟你合修一场，合修完就不缠着你了。”

“合修？”王俊凯愣了愣，“什么叫合修。”

“……就是上床！”易烊千玺破罐子破摔。

“绝对不行！”王俊凯头摇得跟拨浪鼓一样，“你怎么能信一个女鬼的话！她趁机掏我的心怎么办！”

“他不信任你。”易烊千玺耸肩，继续充当翻译官，“怕你掏他的心。”

“靠！老娘技术倍棒，小处男和我睡一觉就知道滋味了！”梦妖怒了。

“她说你是处男。”易烊千玺不想翻译那最羞耻的一句，以免暴露他也是处男的事实，于是简略转述了另一重点。

“你他妈！我……”王俊凯恼羞成怒，指着梦妖气结到说不出一句整话，见易烊千玺在旁幸灾乐祸（易烊千玺：我没有！）的样，怒不可遏道，“驱逐她啊大师，还等什么呢！”

“哦。”易烊千玺打了个哈欠，也不知为什么每次接了王俊凯的活就要说那么多话，“我给你一次选择的机会，被我打到魂飞魄散，还是就此收手永不再来？”

梦妖视死如归道：“就算你打得我魂飞魄散，我也要尝一口他的味道！”

“……都什么毛病。”身为凡人的易烊千玺完全无法理解王俊凯烂桃花的可怖威力，他掏出镇灵镜照向了梦妖。

“我靠，你他妈是哆啦A梦吗？”王俊凯一脸惊讶，这人到底能在身上藏多少宝贝。

梦妖浑身一激灵。她是魂魄出窍才敢近有纯阳血护体的王俊凯的身，这是有时间期限的，如果不在最后时间内返回本体，走火入魔还是小事，直接挂掉也极有可能。

易烊千玺压根没有捉她的意思，在王俊凯的梦境里寻找着什么。

梦妖急了：“我错了我错了！小兄弟给个面子，放姐姐一条生路行不行。”

易烊千玺充耳不闻，仍在寻找。

“哥哥！爸爸！大佬！放我走吧，我再不敢缠着他了。”梦妖怂得非常快，睫毛扑闪一副快要哭了的模样。

“啊，找到了。”

梦妖是仰仗人精血进行修为的妖物，认定一个人时会在对方梦境里留下自己的妖气结晶做标记，便于日后寻找结缘，同时也是提醒同伴：这个人我看上了，勿碰勿动。

易烊千玺捏起那枚玻璃片，在梦妖面前晃了晃，一针见血地戳破了梦妖的谎言：“妖气结晶都留下了，不止睡一次吧？”

梦妖干笑了两声：“难得碰上个对胃口的……只要你放我走，我保证不再纠缠他。”

“行。”易烊千玺撤下了镇灵镜，却没有归还妖气结晶的意思，“再敢标记他，我就把结晶碎片放到东山狗妖身上。你们交出了妖气结晶就得去结缘的对吧。”

梦妖：“……你好狠。”她哭哭啼啼地走了。

王俊凯愣在原地，这似乎和他想象的不太一样：“完事儿了？”

“嗯，完事儿了。”易烊千玺点头，“她要再来找你，就得和狗妖合修了。”

“……”王俊凯的脸又刷得一下红了，“你怎么这么污！”

易烊千玺：“？”

“话说大师，我这体质真没办法了吗？”王俊凯觉得越发心累，“我这一辈子都得和这些妖魔鬼怪纠缠不清了？”

易烊千玺想了想，每次为这种没来由的情感纠葛出动并赠送看姻缘服务也挺累，于是道：“办法倒是有一个。”

“说说说！”

“我进入你的神识里，把你的烂桃花全砍了，起码在花苞长成之前就不会招惹这些脏东西了。”

“那会妨碍我找对象吗？”王俊凯很担忧，母胎solo24年，他想把最美好的初恋留给最好的那个人。

“只要你剩下的花苞里有好的，就没事。”易烊千玺摆了摆手，“不过这项服务是要另外收钱的。”

毕竟算得上杀鸡取卵，很长一段时间都接不到王俊凯的单子了，易烊千玺决定要狠狠宰一笔。

“好说好说，不如现在就砍吧。”王俊凯十分期待。

易烊千玺又在口袋里掏了半天，翻出一把香直接在王俊凯的梦境中点燃了。他一手拉着王俊凯，举着香往前走。

“我们正在慢慢走进你的神识，想象你的桃花树就在前面。”

王俊凯闭上眼睛任由易烊千玺牵着，努力设想自己桃花树的模样，刚有了个轮廓就撞上了停下脚步的小道长。

易烊千玺看着满树的烂桃花，震惊了：“数量这么多？”

王俊凯自己也是一脸懵逼。

“要另外加钱啊。”易烊千玺嘀嘀咕咕地翻出了剑，十分轻盈地跃上了树枝，挨个修剪起了烂花。

烂桃花和一般的桃花不一样，更大更艳甚至还闪耀着暧昧的粉光，不过在满树粉雾里，也容易看得人眼花缭乱。

王俊凯看着小道长在树上窜来窜去，连声惊叹：“少侠好身手。”

宝剑削铁如泥，又有咒力加持，轻轻削过枝头就会落下一地残花，后来易烊千玺砍烦了，干脆连树枝一块砍，很快半棵桃花树就变得光秃秃的。

“累了，歇会儿。”修剪烂桃花比驱鬼还要累，易烊千玺靠在树干上不住喘气。王俊凯上来又是扇风又是捏肩捶腿，非常殷勤。

“操！这是什么！”王俊凯惊恐地指了指易烊千玺背后。

易烊千玺回头一看——神识里的这棵桃花树竟然成了精，树干上出现了巨大的人面形状，正露出一张铁憨憨的微笑。

“小凯！我是你的桃花树呀！”开口是欢快雄浑的男低音。

易烊千玺神情复杂地看着王俊凯：“……你连桃花树都不放过。”

王俊凯：我不是我没有你别乱说。

“赶紧把他驱除掉啊！”

“没法驱除。”易烊千玺觉得这烂桃花命格真要命，一天到晚被各种东西纠缠，“这桃花树成精了，驻扎在你的神识里，只能砍掉。”说完，他磨刀霍霍向桃树。

王俊凯从背后死死抱住了他：“别砍啊！砍了我就没办法脱单了！”

“慌什么，我力道控制得很好的，只会砍妖怪不会真的把树砍倒。”易烊千玺拍胸脯保证，嫌弃地将王俊凯推开了，“别贴着我，热。”

王俊凯委委屈屈地躲到一边，祈祷易烊千玺能够一击命中，别伤到自己的宝贝树。

易烊千玺摩拳擦掌，不顾树精尖叫直接劈了下去。然而因为刚刚和王俊凯靠的太近，嗅到一股浓郁（其实并不）的古龙水香味，熏得他鼻尖痒痒，刀锋触到树干的瞬间猛地打了个喷嚏。

只听咔嚓一下——树妖是没了，但整棵树也被拦腰斩断了。

易烊千玺沉默了。

“……你他妈是不是把我的桃花树砍了。”王俊凯颤巍巍地举起手说道。

“好像是。”

“……”

-桃花篇·FIN-


	5. 红绳篇（1）

**01.** **给你根红绳，别嚎了**

一觉醒来的王俊凯抱着被子狂哭不止。

易烊千玺本在旁沉默地听着，打算等王俊凯停下来再开口。奈何这男人嚎了半天也没有歇一歇的意思，他不得不残忍打断了王俊凯的哭泣，道：“别嚎了！”

王俊凯止了哭，小声地吸鼻子：“你凶个屁啊，把我桃花树砍了还这么凶。”

“这回我一分钱都不收行了吧。”易烊千玺扶额，“结婚为了什么，不还是为了生孩子，你本来也是膝下凄凉的命格，结不结都一样。”

“没孩子也不妨碍我谈恋爱啊，我还没有初恋呢。”王俊凯越说越伤心，“你有初恋了吗？”

“没有。”易烊千玺摊手。

王俊凯一听又急了：“你没有还不让我有？你怎么这么独裁呢！”

易烊千玺心说怎么从前没发现你竟然是个恋爱脑。他忍着没回嘴，这事归根结底还是他手滑出错，被客户说两句也是应该的。

“那你说怎么办，赔钱给你？”

“老子有的是钱！”王俊凯飙了一句重庆话，随后有些丧气地说道，“不然你去偷杨枝甘露复活我的桃花树。”

“……我不如把头割给你。”易烊千玺想了想，又在口袋里摸了半天。

王俊凯凑过来：“真有杨枝甘露？”

“屁。”他从口袋里捞出一个灰纹布袋，翻出一根鲜艳的红绳递给王俊凯。

“这什么？”

“月老的红绳。”易烊千玺省去了得到它的经过，“你看上谁直接绑上那人的小手指就行，不过只能绑一次，绑上了这辈子你俩都不会分开了。”

“真假的，你不会拿假货骗我吧？”王俊凯表示怀疑。

“我什么时候骗过你。”易烊千玺没声好气地说道，“行了，我要走了。有事再联系。”

“等等等！我还不知道你名字呢。”

易烊千玺琢磨着你心也够大的，不知道名字还三翻四次邀请我来你家：“易烊千玺。”

“哎，易易。”王俊凯把玩着红绳在那笑盈盈地看他，愣是把易烊千玺盯得浑身不自在。

“看、看什么。”易烊千玺蹙眉，“还有不许叫这么恶心的昵称。”

“行行行。”王俊凯表示自己很好说话，掏出手机迅速改了微信昵称，“下次再见，易大师。”

走出王俊凯家门时，易烊千玺想了想，还是得把红绳的去向跟师父报备一下，就是不知道师父这会儿云游到哪儿，有没有手机信号。

他在微信简单说了句后便靠在公交车上闭目养神，下一秒就被微信的语音通话请求炸醒。易烊千玺在车上众人的凝视中匆忙下了车，小心翼翼地接通电话应了声：“喂，师父。”

“兔崽子你竟然把红绳送人了！”老易大师在听筒那头狂吼，“怎么不知道送给师父我啊！师父单身五十年了！”

易烊千玺知道老道士正在气头上，小声交代了事情的来龙去脉，末了不忘撒娇求饶：“哎呀师父，我把人姻缘断了，总不能看他打一辈子光棍吧？”

“断了就断了，他这命格本来也膝下凄凉，有没有都一样。”老易道长愤愤，“你红绳给他了，你怎么办啊？你也要打一辈子光棍了啊。咱们往昔观的香火还要不要续啦？”

“……别这么迂啊师父，兴许过几年我就能和您一样，捡到个天赋异禀的小孩呢。”易烊千玺安慰道。

“我呸！像你这样折腾的小孩，古往今来就你一个了！”老易道长冷哼一声，“最近驱鬼驱的怎么样啊？还剩多久阳寿？”

“活到大后年春节不成问题。”易烊千玺说道。

“那就好，过年了我就回来，咱爷俩好好聚一聚。”老易道长又唠叨了一会儿，这才恋恋不舍地挂了电话。

回到家时饕餮迫不及待从易烊千玺衣服里钻了出来，舒舒服服地在床前伸展躯体。

易烊千玺有点魂不守舍地将原本揣着红绳小布袋从口袋里掏出来。因为太过珍贵，那口布袋从头到尾只装了月老的红绳，这会儿空荡荡的连点灰都倒不出来。

他不知道自己做出的选择是否正确，细细想来他甚至不知道王俊凯的品行如何，万一那家伙拿这根红线强娶已为人妇的女人怎么办？

活生生拆散了人家的家庭，即便不是直接也是间接因他而起，对他这样靠攒功德续命的人来说，绝对是毁功德伤阴鸷的大事。

“算了。”他叹了口气，往床上一躺。

到时候再说吧，要是王俊凯真干出这种事，他再腆着脸问问十殿阎罗有什么办法好了。

王俊凯盯着手机发呆有一会儿了，助理小马是想也不敢想问也不敢问。原因无他，谁见了王俊凯这一脸阴郁样还敢上去打扰啊，分分钟就是炒鱿鱼的节奏啊。

不过这回不打断不行了，一堆文件合同排队等着总裁签字呢。

肩负着维持全公司正常运转的小马哥临危受命，在广告部财务部等多个部门小姐姐的撒娇撒痴下，毅然决然地承担起了这项责任。

“那个，王总……”小马视死如归并迅速地将合同推到了王俊凯面前，“您发呆有一会儿了，看看合同歇一会儿吧。”

王俊凯想了想有道理，他还得拼命赚钱才能再找小道士呢。

“哎小马，假如你有个朋友，你很想给他发消息，但是又怕他嫌你烦，该怎么办？”王俊凯提出了一道世界难题。

小马很想说那我就不发啊，省得招人嫌。但是他的求生本能告诉他，这不是王俊凯想要的答案，于是飞快回忆了一下曾经看过的霸道总裁文，咽了个口水说道：“通过别的方式联络？比如疯狂刷朋友圈只对他一人可见，是有挺多人靠分享音乐暗示自己对对方有意思的。”

“胡说什么啊，什么有意思！”王俊凯大惊，他只是想和易烊千玺联系一下说会儿话又怕对方烦而已，怎么就上升到自己对他有意思了。

小马欲哭无泪：“那不然，路过她公司楼下邀请她见面吃饭？”

“他没有公司。”王俊凯闷闷地说道，“他是自由职业，一天到晚也不知道忙点啥，成天说没空。”

小马汗颜：“那就……找他聊工作？”

“聊工作？”

“对，和社畜聊现充准没错。”小马比了个大拇指，“聊聊糟糕的人生，聊聊残酷的世界，一定会有共鸣的。”

王俊凯低头想了会儿，开口道：“我觉得我的人生和世界都挺美好的，我有钱。”

小马：“……那个王总你喝不喝咖啡我给你去买一杯吧。”说罢头也不回地逃出了总裁办公室，他觉得自己再和王俊凯交谈下去会折寿十年。

——伴君如伴虎，当一个八面玲珑老板夸奖下属仰慕的金牌助理着实不易。

小马落荒而逃，徒留王俊凯一人在办公室里继续沉思。

聊工作，该怎么聊工作呢？他诸事顺遂二十四年，从没遇到过挫折，唯一烦恼的事儿就是脏东西爱缠身。

王俊凯把玩着脖子上的奶瓶挂件，忽然灵机一动，给易烊千玺发了一条微信。

于是正在城南驱鬼的易烊千玺就收到了这样一条微信：我怀疑我们公司楼有鬼，速来。地址：******

易烊千玺：“……”

你他妈倒是先看看你断了的桃花树和脖子上的纯阳血再说这话啊！

奈何王俊凯是他的大客户，金主爸爸有召唤，不得不去。再说王俊凯给钱也给得很痛快大方，他也乐得接下差事，只要别让他继续充当王俊凯和女鬼男鬼之间的翻译官就行。

——然后站在王俊凯大楼前时就后悔了。

易烊千玺认真思考了下为什么会上王俊凯的套，觉得还是因为自己砍断了对方的桃花树良心难安。王氏集团的大楼建在城东风水极好的一片地上，打地基前就找道士和尚算过了，运气聚财毫不含糊，基本没有邪物会靠近。

他看着光闪闪毫无阴气的大楼，立时明白过来王俊凯在骗人。

行呗，老子看看你有什么目的。

易烊千玺佯装严肃地说道：“你们大楼确实不对劲。”

编瞎话的王俊凯瞬间被唬住：“怎么不对劲法？”

“你看啊……”混迹江湖这些年，易烊千玺有的是套路，骗骗敬畏鬼神之说的王俊凯简直轻而易举，三言两语就让对方深信不疑。

王俊凯早忘了自己骗易烊千玺来的初衷，紧张地问道：“那怎么办啊大师。”

“简单啊，待我开坛做法，七七四十九日，保管没有妖魔鬼怪敢来。”

王俊凯刚准备痛快地转账，转念一想回过味来：“这次怎么不祭你的纯阳血啊。”

“这次的鬼不同寻常。”易烊千玺面不改色地说瞎话，“厉鬼懂吗。就是那种怨念特重，对阳间特别依恋的鬼。”

“我靠。”王俊凯真有点怕，当即掏出手机低下头问道，“说吧要给你转多少钱？”

易烊千玺见他一副认真样，一时没绷住，嘴角轻轻扬起笑容来。

怎么会有这么傻的人啊，随便骗骗就上当。得亏自己还算是个良心道士，不然这会儿的王俊凯早就被骗得连内裤也穿不上了。

他在心底偷乐，没有作声。

王俊凯正疑惑易烊千玺怎么还没报出个数字，抬头就见到对方脸上漾开两朵娇俏的梨涡——操，这小道士，怎么从前没觉得他这么好看呢。

他看傻了眼。

从那刻起，王俊凯的世界悄悄发生了变化，在弯路上一去不复返。

“骗你的。大楼风水很好，没什么事儿。”易烊千玺摆了摆手，“但我还是要收上门费的啊，老规矩打我微信里。没别的事儿我就走了。”

“哎哎哎等等等等。”王俊凯一把拉住对方，“这么着急去哪儿啊？还有单子没弄完？”

“也不是。”易烊千玺想了想，犹豫了下还是痛快说了，苦恼地抓了抓自己头上的小啾啾，“不知道被你烂桃花传染还是什么的，最近有只狐妖一直缠着我，我得找个地方躲着。”

说起这狐妖易烊千玺真的脑壳疼。

那还是他小时候的事。

不过七八岁的易烊千玺在山里玩耍，无意间救了一只狐狸，结果带回观里一看是只狐妖，自称是从青丘国出来修行途经此地，不小心被捕兽夹困住，幸得易烊千玺相救，当场就要以身相许。

易烊千玺：“……使不得使不得，顺手相救罢了，我也白得了不少功德，担不起姑娘的谢。”

老易道长自告奋勇：“他使不得我使得！”

狐妖：“……既然恩公如此坚持了，小狐也不好强人所难。不如结拜为兄妹，日后也好有个照应。”

老易道长在那儿使眼色示意他点头答应，对于他来说广结善缘绝不是坏事，易烊千玺想了想道：“结拜可以，可我才八岁。”

“……那就结为姐弟。”狐妖真诚地拉住他的手，“弟弟。”

就这样，易烊千玺莫名其妙多了个妖怪姐姐。

要说精怪的确爱报恩，平时嘘寒问暖不算完，逢年过节还送大批年货上门，天上飞的地上跑的样样都有。前阵子狐妖进入人世修行，还给他送了不少人间的礼物，床铺被褥什么的，还有一整箱人民币。

易烊千玺：“……人类赚钱不易别这样骗人。”

狐妖得意洋洋地玩着尾巴，有些郁闷地和他说族里逼婚的事，忽然灵机一动： “要不咱俩结成道侣得了！我愿意把我的内丹跟你共享，从此我俩同寿岂不美哉？”

“……我把你当姐姐你却想泡我？”易烊千玺果断拒绝，含糊地找了个理由，“我有喜欢的人啦，等我能活10年了，就拿红绳去绑他。”

狐狸一族最会察言观色，这只狐妖又算得上是看着他长大，靠观察易烊千玺的微表情就知道他在扯谎：“骗鬼呢，看你这样就还没对象。”

易烊千玺举手求饶：“饶了我吧好姐姐，人妖殊途，我们之间没有红线，我看得见。”

“把你那根红线拿出来绑了不就是了。”狐妖不依不饶，“再不行，就我俩的后代定个姻亲，也算得上报恩了是不是？”

她还记着报恩的事呢。

易烊千玺心想这样说下去真得没完没了，索性眼一闭心一狠：“我和男的绑上了！我俩没有后代！”

狐妖：“……”

“所以，那男的是谁？”王俊凯听完了易烊千玺删删减减隐去最关键内容的前因后果，成功抓错了重点，一脸认真问道。

“……我骗她的啊你也信？”这人的傻是不是没有下限的。易烊千玺在心底默默地想。

王俊凯轻咳两声，十分矜持地说道：“红绳我是不会还给你了，这是你砍我桃花树的补偿，也省得你被妖怪缠着去定情缘。”

“谢谢您嘞。”易烊千玺忍住没翻白眼。

“当然如果你有需要的话，可以和我绑上。我不介意陪你演一场戏，算是你多次救我的报答啦。哈哈。”王俊凯吞吞吐吐地说完，末了不忘笑两声佯装自然。

“……你不是直男吗？”易烊千玺一针见血提出了最关键的问题。

王俊凯：“……”

对哦，我他妈不是直男吗？

不知道问题症结出在哪里的王俊凯，开始因为自己的性取向而陷入了深深的沉思。


	6. 红绳篇（2）

**02.** **今天的小马哥第** **199** **次想辞职**

王俊凯又有烦恼了，他搞不懂自己怎么一停下来，眼前就会频频浮现易烊千玺的脸：吃饭的时候汤碗里是易烊千玺、睡觉闭上眼也是易烊千玺、出门兜风时车窗上全是易烊千玺……简直比闹鬼的时候还恐怖！更无法说服自己当初怎么就肯陪易烊千玺演戏。不过他向来很善于解决困难，随即托腮沉思了一会儿，拨打电话召唤了自己的助理小马。

小马小心翼翼地推开了门：“老板，你找我？”

王俊凯摆出一副不耻下问的谦逊表情，开门见山问道：“怎么知道自己是不是同性恋啊？”

小马哥咣当一下，没站稳直接摔到了地上。他勉强扶着门框爬起，不断暗示自己作为一个优秀助理必须hold住全场，在走向王俊凯的过程中疯狂头脑风暴，终于在站定前找到了一个完美方案。

“老板，我给你找个测试题吧，网上流行的，准确率高达99.9%。”只见他噼里啪啦在搜索引擎里找了一会儿，页面加载成功后，屏幕赫然跳出“测测你是不是同性恋”这样简单明了的测试标题。

至于为什么不建议老板直接去找心理医生，纯粹是因为他怕总裁对结果不满意当场下令让他把心理医生分尸。他是守法公民，从不干伤天害理的事。

王俊凯：“虽然我和想的有点出入但是还行，你走吧。”

小马哥拱手作揖：“没啥事我先走了My lord，有事再召唤我。”

王俊凯已然沉迷于测试题的海洋中，抬手摆了摆。

小马哥如获大赦般头也不回地逃了出去，还不忘拉好总裁办公室的门。

试题又臭又长，足足有100道，什么喜好选项、大家来找茬、数独应有尽有，完全看不出和性向测试有任何关联。王俊凯做了10道就没什么耐性了，然而听助理小马说起的准确率又十分心动，不得不耐着性子继续往下做。

60、70、80、90……终于只剩最后1道题了。

王俊凯伸了个懒腰缓了缓，振作精神准备对付最后一题，结果鼠标卡在了屏幕上怎么也动不了。

他习惯性地点了F5刷新——

页面果然动了，重新回到了开始前的待机画面，硕大的START键正在屏幕上熠熠生辉。

王俊凯：“……”

王俊凯是个善于解决问题的人，所以他拿起电话再度召唤了助理小马。

小马哥视死如归地坐在自家老板对面，后悔应该直接建议老板去找心理医生，起码现在死的不是自己。

他干咳了两声：“老板，您最近是不是碰上谁了？”

能做王俊凯的助理，小马哥也不是省油的灯，他也同样善于解决问题，如果解决不了，就把锅甩回去。

“没有！什么都没有！”王俊凯就像被踩了尾巴的猫一样赶紧说道。

小马哥一看便知的确自己蒙准了，再接再厉问道：“其实吧，要是您看到对方，心跳会加速、立马就会勃起，半夜睡不着想他、工作摸鱼想他、吃到好吃的东西想他、看到好看的风景想着他，大约就是喜欢他了。”

王俊凯跟着小马哥的话仔细回忆了一下自己这几天的经历，忽然想到最初易烊千玺当着自己的面脱下外衣，露出的那一截精瘦光洁的腰肢……下身血液立马汇聚到了一处，充满困惑的大脑一下就被黄色废料填满了。

“你以为我像你一样满脑子黄色废料啊？”他有些羞恼。

“这倒是，毕竟喜欢是灵魂与灵魂之间的碰撞，不是肉体和肉体间的吸引。”小马哥赶紧圆场。

“行了行了，你出去吧。”差不多解决完问题的王俊凯顿时翻脸不认人，把自己忠诚勇敢的助理赶了出去。

小马哥抹了一把汗：总算过了这道坎，今天也在总裁的威压下顺利地活了下来呢。

王俊凯背过身，捂脸又露出一截指缝，偷偷看向了自己胯间升起的小帐篷，郑重地告诉自己——王俊凯，你终于有初恋了，对象就是十项全能的小道长。

然而还没等他搞明白该怎么以喜欢的姿态去和自己的小道长见面，易烊千玺就出现在了他家门口。

易烊千玺本来有点躲着王俊凯。

他觉得这人有点不对劲，看向他的目光炽热得瘆人——不过并不讨厌，只是总萦绕于心久久不散，扰得他有些心烦意乱，接活都不能好好做。

易烊千玺甚至觉得自己是被王俊凯下了降头了，转念一想要是那傻有钱真有这操作也不至于被女鬼吸阳气，遂又安慰自己一定是错觉。

众所周知易道长的业务非常繁忙，除了帮人捉妖驱鬼，偶尔也承接妖怪求助，比如帮助嘴馋的猫妖买一箱零食罐、劝和吵架的鸟妖夫夫、安慰人妖恋失败的花精弟弟之类。

今天他开拓了一项新业务——揣着一条鱼妖体验人间烟火，俗称城市一日游。

尽管鱼妖什么也不懂，但易烊千玺还是尽心尽责地打卡了几个重要景点，刚准备去最后一个，就撞上了狐妖姐姐。

准确来说，是逼婚的狐狸姐姐。

易烊千玺撒腿就跑，拐进无人窄巷就放出饕餮爬上了羊背。狐妖顺着气息匆匆赶到时，易烊千玺已经骑着饕餮飞远了，还不忘给自己施个隐身咒以免引来侧目。

狐妖骂骂咧咧地跺脚，发誓一定要找到易烊千玺。

易烊千玺慌得一批，这会儿回家绝对被狐妖逮个正着，但他真不想跟狐妖结亲。姻缘是一辈子的事情，必须郑重，可现下也没个落脚的地方，该上哪儿避一避呢？

他坐在羊背上琢磨了一会儿，忽然见到远处大厦上闪烁着“王氏集团”四个大字，当即有了主意。

于是，他带着没能及时送回的客户，蹲在了王俊凯家门前，玩了会儿狗尾巴草又在门口小憩了会儿，就等到了一脸懵逼的王俊凯。

“哎，你回来了。”易烊千玺睡眼惺忪，怀里还揣着装着鱼妖的小鱼缸不放，迷迷糊糊地站了起来，边打哈欠边和王俊凯打招呼。

“我我我回来了。”王俊凯红了脸——这是什么甜蜜的日剧回家情节！

“哦，我那狐妖姐姐找上门了，我来你这儿躲一会儿。”易烊千玺侧过身，让出开门的位置，将一张手写纸塞进了就王俊凯手里，“我睡沙发就行，送你一张八折券作回报。”

易烊千玺的指尖无意擦过他的手心，害得王俊凯小心脏差点从喉咙里跳出来，他强忍着激动打开了门，将自己的未来对象迎了进来。

“明天再把你送回河里行不？”易烊千玺在房子四周设了个结界，终于放下心来北京瘫在了沙发上，和自己的客户打商量，“特殊情况嘛，明天咱们一定去水上乐园……”

王俊凯忍不住打断他：“你和谁说话呢？”

易烊千玺举起手里的小鱼缸，小幅度地晃了晃：“客户。”

王俊凯盯着鱼缸里眼睛外凸、鳞片细小的橙色小鱼，默默吐槽这条鱼长得真他妈丑，嘴上问道：“这条金鱼？你还接妖怪的活计呢？”

“没办法，生活不易，什么都得接。”易烊千玺随口说道，“对了，你还有新的睡衣吗？还是睡沙发不用穿睡衣也行？”

王俊凯早有准备，瞎话一套接一套：“啊睡衣是有的，不过大师作为我的恩人怎么能让您睡沙发呢！还是上楼一起睡吧！”

易烊千玺看了他一眼，立马产生了当初被王俊凯拉着叨逼到半夜的阴影：“……现在收拾客房应该来得及？”

“是这样的客房刚装修有甲醛对大师的身体不好，所以还是我们一起睡吧！”王俊凯再次真诚相邀。

易烊千玺犹豫再三还是觉得不妥当，特别是王俊凯眼底放出的异样光彩更令他感到隐隐不安，此时鱼妖拉住他说了几句。

“嗯？你要试一试按摩浴缸？”易烊千玺难以置信一条鱼妖也这么追求物质生活，不过客户提出的要求自然要满足，还是硬着头皮向王俊凯开口了，十分忐忑洁癖狂人王俊凯会把他和鱼妖一块丢出去。

谁料王俊凯爽快答应，末了仍不忘再次意味深长地邀请：“那我们一起睡吧易大师。”

“……行吧。”

吃人家嘴软拿人家手短，人在江湖，身不由己。

为了避免王俊凯再度拉着自己叨逼个没完，易烊千玺特意抢在王俊凯前头洗完了澡，然而却没想到王俊凯洗得比他还要快，走进卧室时已经躺在床上等他了。

王俊凯眼前一亮，热情洋溢地拍了拍床铺：“快来吧！”

易烊千玺：“……”他麻木地走了过去，将被子盖到了自己身上，不断催眠自己：成年人的世界是很残酷的，你要学会长大。

不过今天王俊凯倒没扯什么废话，三言两语就把问题绕到了他身上，竟算得上直率了：“哎大师，你当初因为什么才开始捉妖驱鬼的啊？”

易烊千玺默默翻了个白眼：要是我说我是为了攒寿数你肯定把我当神经病了吧？

他决定还是不实话实说，毕竟和王俊凯没有熟到那份上，遂模棱两可道：“为了修道观啊。我出身的那个道观太破太小了，香火也不是很好，等赚够钱把它翻修一下就好了……”

其实现在根本没有香火。易烊千玺默默地想。他和师父都出门修行了，人去观空，就留了个守门的扫帚精负责洒扫。

王俊凯默默听着，忽然萌发一个大胆的念头，刚准备开口询问，却发现易烊千玺说着说着就睡着了。

想想也是，在城市里奔波劳碌一天，还心惊胆战地躲避狐妖的逼婚，着实把他累坏了，这会儿终于支撑不住睡了过去。

王俊凯想小道长这睡眠质量还是挺好的，天塌下来也不能耽误睡觉。他默默地叹了口气，替易烊千玺拉了拉被子，侧过身支着胳膊细细欣赏小道长的睡颜。

——操，可爱到人神共愤。

王俊凯在心底默默握拳流泪，实在没忍住低下头，轻轻啾了一口小道长的脸。

易烊千玺抬手反射性挠了挠，吓得王俊凯赶忙翻身装睡，没想到对方并没有醒来的意思，嘟囔了两句又睡了过去。

王俊凯大着胆子再度凑上去，琢磨着刚刚亲太快没好好尝滋味，又低下头亲了一口，而这次易烊千玺连抬手的动作都没了。

足足24年才迎来自己恋爱春天的王俊凯，在危险的边缘疯狂试探，亲一口躲开，亲一口又躲开，几乎把易道长的脸啃了个遍，唯独漏下了嘴唇。

他想，接吻这种事必须在对方清醒的情况下进行，不然太不浪漫了。王俊凯在心底打得一手好算盘：告白完就亲，亲完就掏红绳给人绑上，八月十五办酒，明年三月备孕要孩子——啊呸，易烊千玺是个男的！那就过十年二人世界再领养两个孩子，一个叫王炸一个叫易燃……

王俊凯觉得自己简直是完美计划通，想到以后的事又忍不住亲易烊千玺，一来二去不亦乐乎，压根没意识到自己糊了对方一脸口水。

于是易烊千玺早上起来时，觉得自己的脸都要干裂了。

他很困惑，毕竟天生丽质平常也不涂个水乳，然而今天起来脸部皮肤特别干，像是雨后被太阳烤干的地面。他站在镜子前端详许久，心想大概是最近太累了没注意保养，慎重决定还是买个大宝涂涂吧。


	7. 红绳篇（3）

**03.** **说好的直男绑我干嘛？**

老板疯了。

小马拿着一份最新的企划案陷入了沉思。他又忍不住看了眼企划案的标题，恍惚觉得，或许是自己疯了。

谁能想到含着金汤匙长大、分分钟千万上下的王俊凯，竟然会看上外省一个不知名的小山区！

看上小山区也就罢了，原以为是响应国家号召的退耕还林计划，结果是要在小破山里建道观？

他慎重又悲哀地脑补了最坏的结果：母胎solo的老板意识到自己脱单无望，看破红尘，准备出家了。

小马哥在角落里默默抱紧了自己。

——怎么办，他上有老，下虽然还没有但和女友感情稳定正准备结婚，要是公司解散了，他就成待业青年了，还怎么和女朋友结婚啊！

小马哥想了想觉得不行，为了全公司的幸福未来，他必须阻止老板。

于是他迅速整理了几个门当户对的世家千金甚至少爷的资料，胸有成竹地带着名单敲响了王俊凯办公室的大门。

“进。”王俊凯正难得勤奋专注地看合同，头也不抬只等对方开口。

小马哥嚅嗫了一下，心一狠腿一软直接跪在了地上：“老板！你不能出家！”

王俊凯：“？”

他放下笔，奇怪地看向自己的助理：“你是不是吃错药了？”

小马哥膝行到总裁办公桌前，一把鼻涕一把泪：“老板你出家了我可怎么办啊，这么些年你指东我不敢往西，你冷了我为你穿衣，你饿了我为你叫外卖，我为你披荆斩棘、为你殚精竭虑，我对你忠心耿耿……”

“闭嘴！”王俊凯听得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，“别说这么容易被人误会的话！我已经有易易了！”

“好的老板。”见打苦情牌无效，小马哥麻溜地爬了起来，巧妙留了点泪光，将名册递到了王俊凯面前，“老板，你要对自己有信心，千万别出家啊！你又帅又多金，我相信你一定会找到对象的，这是我为你整理的未婚男女名册！”

“滚滚滚！瞎整什么玩意儿啊！谁他妈跟你说老子要出家了？”王俊凯莫名其妙，无意瞄了文件一眼就将东西扔了回去。

——马骏疯了吧，竟然把他发小向晴都放上去了。开什么玩笑，他还要和易易结婚呢。

“您不出家，为什么要修道观啊？”小马哥疑惑。

“我这不是为了……”王俊凯差点说漏嘴，还好及时止住了，“关你屁事，修就是了。”

好吧，总裁总是独裁的。要不怎么能叫总裁呢。

打消失业恐惧的小马哥稍稍放宽了心，生怕问多了王俊凯又想出家，不敢再叨叨，迅速转身退出去找人修道观了。

王俊凯看着情绪反复的助理摇了摇头，心想一定是他的对象没有易易那么可爱，所以才会这么苦恼。

他掏出手机美滋滋地给易烊千玺发了个消息，全然陷入了恋爱的甜蜜中。

那头的易烊千玺听到提示音翻出手机一看——你在干什么呀？(〃'▽'〃) –from“傻有钱”。

易烊千玺：“……”这傻逼疯了吧。

接连半个月，王俊凯都锲而不舍地对易烊千玺进行着微信骚扰，却再没要求见他一面。

易烊千玺觉得奇怪，不冷不热地回复着消息，有时忙起来还会让王俊凯连发数十条一句不回。偏偏王俊凯也不恼，易烊千玺不回复，他还是发得起劲。

这周末，易小道长推掉了手头不算紧急的工作，收拾行囊准备回道观一趟。每年夏至他都要回乡做法事，祝祷万物向荣的同时也正好静修一段时间。

许是上回骑饕餮太久给他的屁股留下了阴影，这回他老老实实地搭上了高铁，七拐八拐地来到了往昔山下，然而老远就听到了机器的轰鸣声。

易烊千玺觉得奇怪，随手拉住了山下一个村民问道：“山里怎么了？”

村民并没有认出他来，只当他是个外地来的游客，半是不屑地说道：“说来真是气死个人，一个暴发户收了山皮，嚷着要建道观。咱山上明明已经有个灵验的往昔观了，一山不容二虎！可惜观主不在，不然怎么能让他得逞……”

村民还在那边唏嘘感叹个没完，易烊千玺肺都快气炸了，反复劝说自己“不生气，有什么事可以心平气和地坐下来砍对方两刀”。

他和村民道了别，抄剑就往山上奔去。

——妈的！他倒要看看是哪个不懂规矩的家伙过来抢他们家的香火。

然后就在一堆建筑工人中间看到了格格不入的王俊凯。

虽然小马哥每天都按时按点给他汇报工程进展，只差做个100页的跟进PPT和时间轴了，可他还是不放心，特意休了年假，跑来山上监工。

只见王俊凯风尘仆仆地戴着安全头盔混在工人中间，慷慨激昂指点江山。周围的工人们十分感动，虚心听取着金主的意见，默默咬牙切齿，琢磨着交工那日就把这事逼弄死。

易烊千玺不得不出言，把王俊凯从死亡的凝视中拯救了出来。

“王俊凯。”

王俊凯转头，瞬间眼睛一亮飞扑过来：“易易！”

易烊千玺灵活地躲开了，面无表情看着自己的金主爸爸险些摔了个狗吃屎：“你在这干嘛？”

“噢噢，那个我，我这不是，哈哈哈……”王俊凯浑身一激灵，爬起来顾左右而言他，忽然扯住了易烊千玺的袖子哭诉，“这山上闹鬼！就你那道观！我一翻进去就有个鬼扫把疯狂追我！”

“……那是我家的看门扫帚。”易烊千玺纳闷，“你偷偷摸摸地翻进我道观干嘛？”

他并不担心王俊凯从道观里得到什么信息。

老易道长十分谨慎，将这些年如何保他护他的经历一式两份：一份存在十殿阎罗那里，和饕餮的契约放在一块；一份则分上下两部分，分别在老易道长和易烊千玺手中，要合二为一才能看懂。

对王俊凯或其他别有图谋的人/鬼/妖来说，道观里的纸张都是无用的天书罢了。

“我我我……”王俊凯又开始结巴了，在易烊千玺面前他压根没有在商界运筹帷幄从容冷静的架势，分分钟怂成一团，告白的话在心里过了好几遍，因为道观没有建成，他感觉自己什么凭据也拿不出，因而什么话也说不出口。

易烊千玺刚准备询问，忽然感受到一股熟悉的气息，立刻拉着王俊凯的手就往森林深处奔去。

王俊凯又喜又惊，两条腿跑得比易烊千玺还快，愣是把易烊千玺带离了原本的路线。

易烊千玺：“……你他妈不要乱跑啊！”

他死命拉住这傻逼的手，终于让王俊凯刹了车。易烊千玺握着膝盖在原地喘气——妈的，他就从没做过这么激烈的运动，差点就见阎王去了！

王俊凯却像个没事人一样，脸红气却不喘，十分殷勤地嘘寒问暖：“易易你冷不冷热不热，渴不渴饿不饿，晚上我带你去城里吃饭吧，或者你想吃野外barbecue也行，我这就找人搬烧烤架来……”

然而没等易烊千玺缓过劲来吐槽他，千里迢迢赶来逼婚的狐妖姐姐就翩然出现在他俩面前。

狐妖媚眼如波：“逃什么呢，弟弟？”

易烊千玺视死如归：“逃命。”

狐妖抿嘴轻笑，袅袅娜娜地走了过来：“和我结亲有什么不好，我寿长千年，余下寿数分你一半至少有三百，这是一笔稳赚不赔的买卖。”

小道长认真地摇头：“我不想活那么久，像个老妖怪。”

“靠！老娘芳华正茂哪里老了！”狐妖怒。

易烊千玺豁出去了，给王俊凯使了个眼色后，一把抓住他的手道：“上回不是跟你说了我有喜欢的人了吗？就是他。我们马上就要结婚了。”

王俊凯：“！！！”

“这个暴发户？”狐妖这几天在乡间行走，早有耳闻王俊凯的种种作为，不屑地撇了撇嘴，“人类有钱就变坏。弟弟你傻了啊看上他。”

被质疑的王俊凯一气之下飙起了重庆口音：“看上我怎么了！我有钱又有颜！”

易烊千玺以为王俊凯上道了，随即附和道：“有钱人也是有真爱的。”

王俊凯早被突然砸来的告白冲昏了头脑，见易烊千玺应和他的话更是兴奋不已，直接用单身24年的手速掏出了口袋里的红绳，迅速绑上了易烊千玺的小指头。

——虽然和计划中有点出入，但是绑上了再亲也没什么大问题。

月老出品必属精品，红绳捆上的刹那就泛起了淡淡金光，不过一瞬便消失地无影无踪。

易烊千玺回过神来时，他已经和王俊凯定下此生解不开的姻缘了。

“……说好的直男你他妈绑我干嘛啊！”

易烊千玺花了好长一段时间才接受自己被人绑上红线的事实。他难得阴沉着脸坐在树下，活活把企图留下看热闹吃瓜的狐妖给吓跑了。

从小把调戏易烊千玺当习惯的狐妖，第一次体会到“兔子急了也咬人”这说法，十分知趣地干笑了两声：“既然弟弟终身有托，我就不打扰了，改天再见。”说完一溜烟地跑走了。

王俊凯见这架势也是迷惑：什么情况，他俩不是你情我愿的吗？怎么易烊千玺一副逼良为娼的凄苦相？

易烊千玺气得半死，终于冷静下来问道：“你绑我干嘛？”

“我喜欢你啊。”王俊凯被问得莫名其妙。

“你都没问我就擅自绑我！而且你不是直男吗！”易烊千玺有气无力地说道。

尽管王俊凯干得事并没有他想象中那般令人发指，但也足够丧尽天良了。当初给红绳作为赔罪的时候，他就没想过会把自己也套进去啊！

“我现在不是了啊。”王俊凯好脾气地重复道。

“你骗谁呢！明明之前对着女装鬼一副宁死不屈的样。”

“那是从前！今时不同往日了！”王俊凯信誓旦旦地说道，“我真喜欢你，你看，我都给你建道观了……”

易烊千玺一愣：“你给我建道观干什么？我有道观啊。”

“你不是说你攒钱想要翻修道观的嘛，我就想翻修不如重建，还能帮你搭网线、装地暖、安空调，我还找人给你运了个太阳能+风能发电机，保障你在山里365天不断电。”王俊凯解释道，“结果没想到你突然回来了……”

易烊千玺还是没琢磨明白：“所以给我修道观干什么？我可从来没给你暗示啊。”

“因为我喜欢你啊。”王俊凯格外认真说道，“那天你帮我驱完鬼后我就觉得不对劲了，后来发现我是喜欢上你了。但我想想了想，要是直接对你说我喜欢你，怕你觉得我肤浅；对你说我爱你，又觉得过于轻浮不正式；那么‘给你修个道观’刚刚好。*”

易烊千玺沉默了。

他23年的人生里也不是没收到过告白，捧花送戒指已是司空见惯，豪言壮语要分他股份家产的也不是没有；只是郑重许诺要给他修个道观并且正在修的，王俊凯倒是头一个。

——有胆子问也不问就给他绑上红线的，也只有王俊凯这一个。

只有这傻有钱把他随便一说的“借口”放在了心上，并真心诚意地想要为他实现。

易烊千玺承认自己动摇了，毕竟生来也不是什么铁石心肠。他自问并不讨厌王俊凯，实际也没有那么反感对方“强行”给他绑定了姻缘。

道观都建了，先处着看看呗，还能咋的。再不行，找十殿阎罗想想办法好了。

善于解决问题的易小道长浑然未觉自己已经扬起了嘴角：“行呗，先处着看好了。”

王俊凯欣喜若狂，他小心翼翼地凑上来，梦寐以求地吻上了小道长的嘴唇。

那刻起，易烊千玺再也不对“王俊凯是母胎solo24年的处男”这个真相心存怀疑了。毕竟没有一个老司机会在跟人接吻的时候，疯狂啃咬对方的嘴唇。

这家伙是属狗的吧？他的嘴唇绝对破皮了，妈蛋！

*这个梗是微博上看来的！


	8. 饕餮篇（1）

**01.** **都是一百来斤的人和羊了，能不能成熟一些**

易烊千玺从不刻意探究自己的身世。

据师父说，他生下来时是个极漂亮的男孩，漂亮到与荒凉的野地有些格格不入。除了精致的襁褓外，他身上只有一张纸，上书生辰八字和父母恩赐的名字——“旸”。

那八字只消一眼就可推断出凶险异常，虽然是纯阳命，却寿数断折体弱多病，绝对是不详，或许这就是家人把他扔在路边的主要原因。

老易道长心想这孩子可能是某个大家族的后嗣。

哪怕21世纪了，那些变态的大家族仍保留着为新生儿算八字的传统。为确保家族长青不衰，必要时刻扔掉几个可能影响家族运数的孩子也不是没可能。

而那对狠心的父母，甚至连家族的姓氏都不肯给孩子冠上，只肯留一个名以尽生恩。

老易道长觉得不舒坦，没肯用那个“旸”字，取了个谐音，按自己的姓，给孩子起名叫易烊千玺。

“哦哦，孩子，别哭，别哭。从此以后你就跟师父相依为命吧。师父会保住你的。”那会儿老易道长抱孩子的姿势还不熟练，又饥又渴的婴儿在得到名字的下一刻，就忍不住在道长的道袍上撒了一泡尿。

老易道长：“……”

饕餮第一次见到易烊千玺时，男孩才刚出生不久。小小的一团缩在襁褓里，呼吸微弱又急促，如风中的烛火般似乎下一刻就会熄灭。

老易道长是阎罗殿的常客了，虽然年纪渐长，已不干什么捉鬼的行当，专修道法，渴望早早成仙得道，但早年存下的功德也够他来去无阻。这会儿它还以为这老头又是来找孟婆拼酒的，谁想竟抱了个漂亮的小娃娃递到它跟前，还隐隐传来一股尿骚味。

饕餮不悦地起身想要走开，却被拦下。

“别走啊，来闻闻！你不是一直想去人间看看吗，我给你找了个主人，你们结了契，就可以上人间看看了。”

饕餮心说我他妈堂堂一上古神兽，才不会认小屁孩做主人。

它不情不愿地凑上去闻了闻，结果一闻就出了大事——操，这小孩怎么一股甜甜的奶香味，好想吃！

“我家千玺很可爱吧，还是纯阳命，根骨很好呢。”老易道长一脸慈父光辉，痛心疾首地说道，“可惜就是命不好，寿数是被打断的，要是你不帮忙，这小孩就救不了啦。”

——你妈的，就会道德绑架。

饕餮那叫一个生气，不满地咩咩叫了两声。

小千玺听到叫声，竟不自觉睁开了眼，用一双水汪汪的琥珀瞳子直勾勾地盯着饕餮看，咿咿呀呀地伸手就要去够它。

饕餮是一只有原则的饕餮。它是个颜控，还是眉心痣颜控，哪能受得了这种架势，当场膝盖一软跪了下来，任由易烊千玺抓挠它的毛发。

小千玺力道并不重，挠得它浑身舒坦，就差翻着肚子猫化了。在老易道长审视的目光中，它只得恋恋不舍地重新站起，故作严肃地又叫了两声。

“期限？肯定不超过百年吧。”老易道长摸了摸好几天没刮的糙胡子说道，“放心，以后我还会教他道法，教他修行，让他驱鬼攒功德延寿数。那时你要不愿意待了，随时都可以走。”

——什么叫不愿意待啊，分明是你要过河拆桥！

饕餮气鼓鼓地跟着“奸计得逞”的老易道长去阎罗殿登记了，签下文书后，此世它就和这个尚不能言语的小男孩捆绑在了一起。

他若为善，它必倾囊相助；他若为恶，它也为虎作伥，来日再将他的灵魂吞下赎罪。

“你俩有缘着呢。”老易道长将小千玺放到了饕餮跟前，“你是‘羊’，他也是‘烊’，往后这孩子就劳您费心庇护啦。”

这一庇护就是二十多年。

它见证着小男孩从青涩稚童长成挺拔的男人，看他在同龄人享受情爱的年纪里，背着利剑驱赶邪祟，保护自己不被觊觎的邪灵所伤，一点点艰难地延长着自己的寿命，从未有过一天舒坦日子。

洪荒时代各族争斗不休，饕餮曾有过多个主人，个个身具神性悲悯世间。只有眼前这个从里到外只是纯粹的“人”，却将万物视作刍狗。

不过这个小主人眼光不是很好，竟然看上了这么个人类，一把年纪了还老爱粘着小千玺不放，真气人！老子和小千玺认识的时候，你还在穿开裆裤呢！

饕餮一边嚼着千玺给买的甘草棒，一边对着王俊凯怒目而视，可以说是非常不友好了。

“看屁看，我的易易。”王俊凯下意识搂紧了易烊千玺，然而却被易烊千玺无情地踹到一边。

“热。”

王俊凯：委屈。

自从应了向家人的邀约后，饕餮总是躁动不安，屡次三番想出来，都是被易烊千玺拦住了。

就好像现在，易烊千玺正坐在国际饭店顶楼的咖啡厅里，等待着客户到来。

“乖一点啦，回家就把你放出来。”

这个家不是易烊千玺的城西一室户，而是王俊凯的城北大别墅，饕餮不用再畏手畏脚，可以撒欢似的楼上楼下满屋跑。

易烊千玺本来一点也不想和王俊凯住一起的，结果对方嘴上没要求，暗地里租了他隔壁的房子，成天开着豪车大摇大摆进出他俩小区，把易烊千玺吓得不轻，只好硬着头皮跟人同居了。

实不相瞒，他怕再在那里住下去，总有一天强盗会找上门来把王俊凯绑走。财不外露这个道理，这傻有钱怕是永远不会懂了。

易烊千玺叹气，低声又哄了哄饕餮，总算把羊给哄踏实了。

“你好，是易烊千玺先生吗？”一个疏离客套的声音从头顶响起。

他闻声抬头，眼前站着个西装革履的年轻男子，二十七八的样子，一丝不苟地戴着个金丝边眼镜，虽平和却极具侵略性。男人身后还跟了两个保镖模样的助理，黑西装造型倒是无懈可击，正警惕地打量易烊千玺，似乎有任何风吹草动就会从裤子里掏出违禁枪支把他射杀。

“我是。”易烊千玺点了点头。

向晴也不多加客套，坐下来喝了口侍从端上来的咖啡，蹙着眉放下了杯子，开门见山次此次的来意。

“你说什么？”易烊千玺一时没听清楚对面人说些什么。

今天约他出来的是向家的下任当家——向家的大少爷向晴，约他的缘由也不是为了请他驱鬼，而是——

“我是说，希望你可以为我的弟弟向明捐肾。”向晴推了推眼镜说道，“我们比对过你们的适配率，非常高，所以，希望你能够帮我弟弟一把。”

“你从哪儿得来我的资料？”易烊千玺奇怪地问道。

“你捐过血、登记过骨髓库，还填了器官捐献，找到你并不算困难。”

“我想你的逻辑出现了问题。我是填了器官捐献，但不意味着我生前就有捐出器官的打算。”易烊千玺说道，“没别的事我就先失陪了。我还有工作要忙。”

“去市井摆摊骗人吗？”向晴蔑声道，“两千万怎么样？买你一个肾。人有两个，少了一个还是能活。”

易烊千玺摆了摆手，头也不回地说道：“看面相是门技术活，外行人不懂。对了你印堂发黑，这月必有血光之灾。少干些脏事，这是我免费赠你的忠告。”

“那我也给你一个忠告。”向晴站起身，语气森冷又礼貌地说道，“别敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”

“哦。”易烊千玺起了点兴致，“我拭目以待。”

王俊凯回到家的时候就看见那只蠢羊在和自己的小道长撒娇，立即三步并两步上前将人和羊拉开，紧紧将易烊千玺抱在怀里，居高临下地说道：“不许蹭我易易。”

饕餮呲了两声，作势就要咬他，多亏易烊千玺眼疾手快地拦住了。他无奈地叹了口气：一个24岁，一个少说也有上千岁，成天和3岁孩子似的争宠，也不知道什么时候能成熟点。

“行了你俩，都是一百来斤的人和羊了，能不能成熟些？”

王俊凯：“……”

饕餮：“……”

一人一羊对视一眼，转头各自“哼”了声。一只窝在了易烊千玺腿边，一人蹭到了小道长身边，划分势力范围，互不干涉。

今天的小道长莫名有些蔫蔫的，王俊凯察觉到不对劲，忍不住开口问道：“你今天好像心情不好啊，是遇到什么事儿了吗？”

易烊千玺看了王俊凯一眼，有点意外对方怎么这么敏感，含含糊糊地说道：“哦，今天见了个傻逼客户。”

“都说了让你别接活了嘛，老子有的是钱！”在商场摸爬滚打这些年，他见过的丑恶嘴脸多了去了，一想到易烊千玺也会碰到那样的家伙，王俊凯就心疼得要命。奈何小道长是个有事业心的小道长，被他金钱利诱了好多次也不改口。

“我才不要当米虫！”

“好好好，那就把傻逼拉黑删除屏蔽！我的易易是全天下最厉害的道长，让他后悔了都找不到地方哭！”

易烊千玺被逗乐了，感受到他快乐的饕餮抬起头，嚷嚷着就要蹭到易烊千玺怀里。

“这羊怎么回事啊，今天怎么老粘着你不放。”王俊凯抱怨道，丝毫没意识到自己也是个粘人精。

“它从那傻逼身上感到了恶意。”易烊千玺轻描淡写地说道。

作为吞吃万物的上古凶兽，饕餮对于人间的善恶最是敏感，人类的恶于它而言是极上乘的美味。而在和易烊千玺结契后，它也有责任提点和护卫主人的安危。

向晴出现前饕餮的异动就没有停过，它远远就察觉到了恶意的靠近，所以才不断地提醒易烊千玺小心。

或许向晴最后那番话，不仅仅是个忠告。

王俊凯意识到事态的严重性，连表情都变得严肃起来：“那家伙要你做什么？”

易烊千玺摇了摇头，到目前为止还是鸡毛蒜皮的小事，拒绝了就拒绝了，他也没受到实质伤害，没必要叫王俊凯知道。

“都说是傻逼了，傻逼能让人干什么事？”易烊千玺拍了拍王俊凯的头以示安抚，“我去洗澡了。”

王俊凯立刻两眼放光，举手说道：“我和你一起！”

“滚！”易烊千玺怒砸抱枕。


	9. 饕餮篇（2）

**02.** **霸道总裁都是反差萌**

恋爱中的王俊凯总觉得自己身边有人在虎视眈眈，嫉妒他谈恋爱，嫉妒他有好看对象，比如眼前这一个。

“你跟我出来喝酒能不能专心一点？天天抱着个手机，你在玩掌上恋爱游戏吗？”向晴有些不悦地说道。

“放屁！”王俊凯不允许有人贬低他美好的爱情，“我在和我对象发微信呢。”

“哦，你那小对象。”向晴调侃地笑了一声，“真打算金屋藏娇不让大家伙知道啊？”

王俊凯将易烊千玺藏得很好，个性外向的他意外没有向自己的狐朋狗友们谈论有关小道长的任何事情，只在宣布那夜高调买了酒吧在场所有人的单，以此和大家分享自己脱单的喜悦。

向晴他们知道这事时，王俊凯已经雷厉风行地预备和人订婚了。

“结婚那天你们不就知道了呗？”王俊凯十分警惕，相当珍惜来之不易的脱单机会，再说小道长又香又软又漂亮，他巴不得铸个金屋子把人藏起来，生怕被向晴这群把妹老手看见了。

易烊千玺是他一个人的，谁也不许看谁也不许抢。

“行行行。”从幼儿园就和女孩处对象的向晴不屑地摆了摆手，分外看不起发小的“护食”行为，差点就想开口吐槽“你真以为他人见人爱花见花开吗”，转念一想照王俊凯这个较真个性，没准真的会按着他的头直到他亲口承认对方的确“人见人爱花见花开”为止。

向晴哆嗦了一下，童年被小霸王王俊凯支配的恐惧油然而生，他决定保持沉默。

“说起来你找我出来喝酒到底什么事儿啊？没事儿我先回去了，我对象想吃烧烤让我给他带回去呢。”王俊凯坐了不到半小时就想走了。

向晴扶额，有些烦躁地说道：“我弟弟，向明，你还记得吧？”

“记得，怎么了？”王俊凯就比向明大两岁，小时候倒是很喜欢那个乖巧懂事的小弟，只是这几年向明身体越发不好，见得次数不多了。

“他撞邪了。”

王俊凯：“……啥？”

“我说，他撞邪了。”向晴看向面前一脸震惊的王俊凯，一字一句重重重复道。

“你……不是彻头彻尾的唯物主义者吗？”

“但最近发生的事情的确太他妈诡异了啊，根本没法拿科学来形容！”向晴烦躁到抓了一把自己油光水滑的头发，“向明现在的行为举止特别诡异，他本来身子不好一直待在房间里，最远也就在庭院里溜达，现在不光能随意下楼走动了，甚至还让刘婶帮他买了裙子回来！”

王俊凯迅速想起了之前纠缠自己的女装大佬：“女装癖？”

“不可能！向明的取向和性格很正常，我看着他长大的！”向晴一口否决，犹嫌王俊凯不信似的说道，“就像我小时候就看出来你是个死基佬。”

“喂！”王俊凯恼羞成怒，“我真是躺着也中枪。所以你们找医生看过没啊，怎么说？”

“最可怕的是我们请的心理医生，竟然被他反向催眠了，出来就告诉我们‘女孩子穿裙子是天性’。他倒是看一下向明裙下的大宝贝啊！”回忆当时情景的向晴几乎崩溃了，花了二十多年建立的唯物主义世界观骤然崩塌。

“也许……换了新肾就会好了。”向晴自言自语道，“也有可能是真的中邪了。”

“行吧。”王俊凯想了想，小心翼翼从口袋里掏出钱包，又从钱包里无比虔诚地捧出一张便签纸，还特意在放下前拼命擦了擦桌子。该过程历经3分钟，这3分钟里，向晴深呼吸了好多次才控制住自己猛揍王俊凯一顿的冲动——不能和恋爱脑傻子一般见识，况且他也打不过王俊凯，还是算了、算了。

“所以，这是什么？”向晴皱着眉头看了眼便签上的“八折”字样，莫名觉得右下角的署名“易”特别眼熟。

“废话这么多，拍下来先。”王俊凯不耐烦地催促，“拍下来我就收起来了。”

向晴忍，拿出华为nova5Pro拍了一张。

王俊凯几乎同一时间将便签纸收回了钱包里，再把钱包塞回口袋，过程之迅速动作之勇猛，令向晴怀疑刚刚的王·树懒·俊凯可能是假的。

“这到底是是什么？”

“八折券。”王俊凯解释道，“周末我带个道长来你家驱邪。”

“什么骗人玩意儿？”

“哪里骗人！我家小道长出场可贵了，怕你付不起让你共享一下我的八折券而已。”王俊凯见发小怀疑易烊千玺，十分不高兴，“我最近身体倍棒吃嘛嘛香多亏了他，要是他不给我驱邪我早就被各路女鬼吸干了。”

向晴一副“编、你继续给我编”的表情：“我怎么不知道有这事？”

“因为你之前他妈的是个唯物主义者啊！”想起这事王俊凯就恼火。

当初怪事缠身时他也不是没向周围人求救过，结果一个个都是纨绔公子哥，在国外念过几年书就装高等知识分子了，还对他的遭遇嗤之以鼻，甚至联手送了一套马克思主义大全套给他，可把王俊凯给气的，差点就绝交了。

向晴闻言有点心虚，不过王俊凯不会在这种事情上开玩笑，想必那位道长的确有几分能耐。

“那好，周六上午我在宅子里等你们。”

王俊凯这才得意地点了点头，看了眼手表就火急火燎地道别：“不跟你说了，我得给我宝贝儿买烧烤去了，周六再见。”

“拜拜。”

王俊凯飞一样地离开了酒吧，只留下向晴依旧坐在位置上研究手机里的那张照片。

过了很久，他终于想起来这种异样的似曾相识感来自何处了——那是“易烊千玺”的易。

手机响了，他接通了电话：“喂，父亲。”

“找到了，是一个叫易烊千玺的。”

“我知道了父亲，不会出差错的。”

向晴挂了电话，将杯中的残酒一饮而尽，看向桌面倒影中的自己低低吸气。倒影晦暗不明，唯独一双眸子如刀般冷得发亮。

只要能救你，让哥哥做任何事都可以。

易烊千玺一听要去向晴家驱邪这事，本来是不想答应的。上回和向晴见面闹了点不愉快，他不想让王俊凯知道。毕竟一边是他一边是发小，他不想让王俊凯左右为难。

奈何这傻子完全没意识到他烦恼的点在哪儿，见他有点懒怠，也知道易烊千玺其实不太差钱，生怕他不乐意去，各种好话轮番上：“向明也是和我一块长大的兄弟了，他身体一直不好，又出了这档子事，我听着也有点不好受。易易你这么棒，驱除个小鬼肯定是小case……”

易烊千玺无奈地点头答应了，期望向晴见到他的时候能够闭口不言保持沉默。

王俊凯见他点头答应，又兴奋地说道：“他家有的是钱！关键是圈里知道你厉害的人多了，以后生意就会源源不断送上门来。”

易烊千玺心说要不是你这傻子送上门来我也不会碰到这些，面上娇气地哼哼了两声，惹得王俊凯一腔邪火无处释放，硬是把他推倒在了沙发上亲个没完。

——王俊凯绝对是哈士奇精转世，绝对的。

一晃周六，王俊凯早早推掉了工作，亲自开车送易烊千玺去向家。他担心没有自己在，自家又香又软的漂亮小道长会被向家人活吃了。

和王家代代单传、从不搞外遇、一家也就三口人的简单家庭模式不同，向家各房明争暗斗得厉害，可以说是标准的豪门恩怨剧情。向父是上一代的宅斗冠军，向晴和向明都是长房嫡孙，另外两房虽然落败但仍蠢蠢欲动，期待有一天可以把向晴父子三人拉下马来，自己取而代之。

向晴也不是没怀疑过自家弟弟身体这么弱，会不会是叔父姑母他们暗自下了毒。他曾经无数次坚持要做中毒筛查，直到最后确定是向明先天性不足才稍稍卸下戒备，但至今对另外两房没有过好脸色。

听到外头引擎作响，向晴亲自打开门王俊凯和那位“据称实力非凡”的小道长迎了进来，果不其然对上了易烊千玺的眼睛。

在王俊凯到来之前，向晴已经猜得八九不离十，估摸着这就是王俊凯金屋藏的“娇”。这下一经验证，倒是有点担心易烊千玺有没有和王俊提“捐肾”一事，然而见王俊凯神色如常并没有一副护犊的狠劲，这才放下心来，皮笑肉不笑地和对方打招呼：“你好。”

“你好。”易烊千玺十分平静。

向父有事不在家，向晴屏退了下人，亲自带着两人上楼去往向明的房间，一边走一边和易烊千玺交代近期发生的怪事。

大致的情况易烊千玺已经从王俊凯那儿知道了一些，从向晴的描述里他渐渐察觉到一点异常。

向宅的风水还算不错，这些有钱人不会允许自己住在一个大凶之地；向明近日从未外出过，基本没有带地缚灵回来的可能。他推算了向明的生辰八字，也不是一个易被上身的体质。

那么那只鸠占鹊巢的女鬼，是从哪儿来的？

三人在向明房门前站定。王俊凯神色复杂地看着门上一片粉红，忧心忡忡地看了易烊千玺一眼，使眼色道：“我就说是个异装癖吧？”

易烊千玺不为所动，一把扯过王俊凯的衣领，习惯性地伸手掏出了他脖子上的奶瓶挂件——嗯，血液充裕，不会有事。

向晴一脸惊愕地看着易烊千玺对王俊凯的骚操作，张大嘴结结巴巴了半天，第一次意识到自己的修辞能力是多么浅陋：“这、这……你们也太那个了吧？”

王俊凯：“？”

易烊千玺：“？”

易烊千玺把挂件塞回王俊凯衣服里，这才收回了手打量向晴：“等会儿你离王俊凯近一点。”

“哈？”

“我不能保证这鬼会不会上你的身。毕竟你和向明同出一脉。”易烊千玺发誓自己的并不是有意要恐吓向晴，但向晴还是被吓得不轻，正企图抓住王俊凯的手腕，结果被王俊凯眼疾手快地躲开了。

“干什么呢！我是有夫之夫，易易在这呢！别跟我动手动脚！”王俊凯为了自己的清白拼命挣扎。

易烊千玺扶额，回想起来之前，王俊凯曾絮絮叨叨说起他和向家兄弟的一些童年趣事，其中就包括“向晴之所以成为了一个彻头彻尾的唯物主义者是因为他真的非常怕鬼”，见此情景，一时之间竟不知该吐槽谁。

他完全没法把面前这个怕鬼上身怕得要死的向晴，和之前那个杀气凛冽恨不得把他当场解剖的向晴联系在一起。

就像他也没法把那个指点江山搅弄风云的商业霸主，和天天要亲亲抱抱的粘人哈士奇精王俊凯联系在一起。

——果然霸道总裁都是反差萌。


	10. 饕餮篇（3）

**03.** **是非对错从来都是世纪难题**

推开向明房间的门，只见一道身穿粉裙的瘦高影子坐在窗前，手里捧着一本鸡汤爱情小说哭得稀里哗啦。

“阿明，我是哥哥。”向晴站在门口没敢上前，只遥遥喊了声。

「向明」回眸，露出一抹与状态截然相反的明艳笑容：“哥哥？”他过于上挑的尾音暴露了愉悦又嘲讽的心情，偏偏眼角泪水尚未干涸，使整张脸显得十分诡异扭曲。

易烊千玺不动声色地走上前，开门见山道：“人间已非你可长留之所，速速归去。”

「向明」笑了笑，似乎早已料到易烊千玺会说这话，娴熟地开口：“我本就无处可去，呆在这个人的身体里也挺好。反正他活不了多久了，有我在至少能强撑一段时日。”

门口的向晴和王俊凯咬耳朵道：“他俩说的啥，你能听懂吗？”

“听不懂。”王俊凯不知哪儿来的自豪感，“我易易就是这么牛逼，能通鬼神之言，是不是很厉害？”

向晴决定放弃和这个恋爱脑继续交谈下去，还是自己琢磨吧。

易烊千玺微微眯起了眼睛。据向晴所说，向明一直病痛缠身，非更换器官不可挽回，可眼前这人周身无一丝病气，只有缕缕邪气正源源不断地散发出来。

“你的目的是什么？你和向家有仇？”

“有仇？”「向明」眼波婉转，有种说不出妩媚和女气，“是啊，生死大仇。”

“什么事，或许我可以帮你。”

「向明」嫣然一笑，抬起手的瞬间房门轰然关上，直接把王俊凯和向晴挡在了外面。

王俊凯疯了般拼命砸门，奈何门虽未落锁，却死活打不开，似乎被人以另一种方式从里面锁住了。

“备用钥匙！我去找阿明房间的备用钥匙！”向晴说着就要走，被王俊凯一把拉住。

“这不是钥匙能打开的门。”王俊凯说道，“向明房间里应该有阳台吧，我从另一个房间翻过去，你去找绳索来。”

房间内。

“你是纯阳命吧，活到如今一定很不容易。”「向明」意味深长地说道。

易烊千玺不为所动：“容不容易关你屁事。给你个机会，快点从这人身上下来，我可渡你去轮回转世。”

「向明」：“……你这人脾气怎么这么暴躁。”他蔑笑一声，整理了一下身上的裙子，“我不能去轮回的，心有执念未消，哪怕魂飞魄散，我也得等心愿达成。”

“你的心愿是？”

“简单。”「向明」轻描淡写说道，“我要他死。”

易烊千玺忍不住询问缘由，并且十分唾弃自己又卷入了某种情感纠葛中，谁曾想那人接下来的话，却让他浑身发冷。

“向明活不了多久的，如果不做器官移植，他迟早会死。但是，又没有足够适配的器官供他做手术。”「向明」用手指勾起了自己的头发，娇笑着说道，“那怎么办呢？很简单，找一个适配值最高的人，取出她的肾脏，然后伪造一个意外。”

易烊千玺不禁往后退了一步。

「向明」看向窗边：“世界上每天都有无数人消失，没人知道这些人去了哪里，也没人在乎是谁消失了。所以，他们只需要装作一个乐善好施的慈善家，匿名给受害者家属打去一大笔钱，大约两千万吧，就可以买来一个好名声和一个生存的希望，真是一笔不亏本的买卖。”

“只可惜，向家小少爷身子弱，总会产生排异反应。”「向明」落寞地垂下眼，“等更加适配的器官出现了，就会把我的取出来扔掉。那么……”

他缓缓抬起头，一双血红的眸子直勾勾地盯着易烊千玺看，长久以来无法宣泄的愤怒与怨恨令清秀的面容都变得扭曲狰狞。

“我算是什么呢？垃圾，还是过渡品？”他咆哮着说道，“我没有错！我这是在救下一个人！我没有错！”

易烊千玺依稀想起与向晴相遇时，对方从容的语气里有不易觉察的急躁和紧张，或许向明的病的确到了无法挽回的地步，所以他才会那样急切地甚至不惜用威胁的口吻，只为亲弟弟有活下去的可能。

“这样的人，你还要救他吗？”

易烊千玺沉默了。

这女鬼说的对。即便向晴伤不了他分毫，但不是他也会有下一个人。在排异反应彻底消失前，没有一个适配者是安全的。

他油然升起一股不知名的恐惧。王俊凯身边的友人竟然会做出这样伤天害理的事情。

——如果有一天他要索取的对象是王俊凯呢？

“啊，你不用担心你的小男朋友。”「向明」似乎看穿了他的忧虑，笑着说道，“下达命令的，不是今天来的那个家伙，是向家的老头子。那家伙不过是老头子手下一个可怜的傀儡。”

“那个不择手段的老家伙，不知道看到自己亲儿子被我活活折磨死的时候，会露出什么样的表情呢。”他慢条斯理地把玩着茶几上的水果刀，忽然狠狠地往自己的手背扎去。

然而刀尖还未触碰到手背便停在了半空。只见易烊千玺死死握住了他的手臂，不让他进行这种自残的行为，依稀有鲜血从两人的交接处滑落。

“臭道士，放手！”「向明」尖叫着说道。虽然现在依附人身，但纯阳血的功效却是直接作用在灵魂上，叫他苦不堪言。

“这不是你的身体，不要越俎代庖。”易烊千玺说道，“向明是无辜的。”

“你懂什么！明明我什么都没有做错，为什么他却不用受到一点点惩罚！” 「向明」嘶喊道，“他也是杀死我的刽子手！”

“别让你也成为一个刽子手！”易烊千玺厉声说道，“你怒你怨，尽管去找元凶报复。大不了死后受红莲业火惩罚，赎完业障再行投胎转世。但伤害一个普通人，绝对不可以！”

“你真是疯了，竟然和我一本正经地讲道义。”「向明」难以置信，讥诮地说道，“他能得到正义的保护，那我呢！都说因果有数，我含冤而死至今，元凶为何从没受到一丁点惩处！”

“我无法向你保证属于你的正义何时会到来。”易烊千玺沉声道，“但是我始终相信因果报应，善恶有终。你不会白白而死，总有一天会沉冤昭雪。所以为了他日能与家人在地下相聚，为了不因伤人而堕成无可逆转的厉鬼，千万不要增添业障，你得好好在地下看着，看着害过你的人受到惩处的那一日。”

「向明」渐渐安静了下来，慢吞吞地说道：“你平时驱鬼也靠打嘴炮吗？大道理一套一套的，简直是人生……啊不，鬼生导师。”

易烊千玺：“……”

他小心翼翼地松开了「向明」手，严肃地为自己证明：“不，我喜欢一言不合就把鬼打到魂飞魄散，或者扔给饕餮吃掉。”

「向明」一时语塞：“你劝得了我一个，劝不了下一个。向明病入膏肓，体内病气淤积，迟早会殒命。”

“待你离开后，我会试着让饕餮吃掉他体内的病气。”易烊千玺说道，“我送你去轮回吧。”

「向明」低头，像是在思考易烊千玺的建议，最终他抬起脸来，对着易烊千玺露出一抹微笑。

那一瞬间，易烊千玺以为自己说服这个女鬼了，正暗自庆幸又让一个灵魂免于魂飞魄散时，「向明」忽然张口，直往他的脖颈咬去。

“千玺！”好不容易翻进阳台的王俊凯还没站稳就看见这惊魂一幕，想也没想就朝自家小道长扑去。

“笨蛋别过来！”易烊千玺掏出利剑阻挡「向明」的袭击，扯着嗓子对王俊凯吼道。

哪怕有纯阳血加持，但就刚刚的情况来看，附身于向明体内的女鬼对这有着一定抵抗力。现在的她不仅能够操纵向明身体，甚至还能让人产生鬼化效果，伤到毫无缚鸡之力的王俊凯简直轻而易举。

可王俊凯不听，怒气冲冲地就跑了过来，一脚踹向了「向明」的腰：“不许伤害我易易！”

脚程慢一步的向晴正勉强地挂在阳台上，见此情景险些摔下去：“王俊凯你他妈别踹我弟弟啊！”

场面闹闹哄哄的，跟高门大户的撕逼现场一般。

易烊千玺懵了，他从没遇到过任何一个驱鬼情境有眼下这般混乱。一个两个的，说了在门外乖乖呆着不听，这都叫什么事儿啊。

身体羸弱的「向明」到底是拖累了女鬼的动作。王俊凯那一脚下了十足的狠厉，直接把他踹到了一旁的柜子上，噼里啪啦掉下来一堆摆件。他艰难地爬起，红着眼睛扑向了王俊凯。

易烊千玺急中生智，一手甩出符纸贴住了房内唯二两个出入口，形成一个密闭的结界，锁死了女鬼的退路，同时拎着王俊凯的领子就把他往后扯，自己使剑格挡下女鬼有力一抓。

饕餮嗅到厉鬼气味，正在衣服里蠢蠢欲动。

“我要放饕餮出来了。”易烊千玺低声道，“你就好好在角落里待着别动，无论看到什么，都不要害怕。”

王俊凯心说就那没出息的咩咩羊有什么好怕的，下一秒就被赫然出现在眼前的上古神兽吓得软了腿。

——这他妈……还是那头只知道撒娇吃甘草棒的咩咩羊吗？

眼前的巨大凶兽人面羊身，眼在腋下，虎齿人手，与恶鬼无二般分别。王俊凯万万没想到平日里和自己争宠的软萌羊，真身竟然是这样一头怪兽。

他顾念着最后一点兄弟情，同情地看了眼依然扒在阳台上的向晴，只见向晴嘴唇哆嗦个不停满脸苍白，手却依然牢牢攀住栏杆不放，心中有了少许慰藉：“兄弟关键时刻还是靠得住……”

然而没等他想完，向晴已经尖叫一声从阳台摔了下去。

王俊凯：“……起码另外一头的绳子是绑牢的。”

饕餮发出洪荒时代示威的低吼声。「向明」止不住地哆嗦畏惧，却还是露出了狰狞的鬼齿。

“回头是岸，现在还来得及。”易烊千玺最后劝道。

“人死可以复生吗？”「向明」冷笑着说道。

“不能。”

“人无心必死？”

“必死。”

“那么，我也回不了头了。”

许是在人体内积攒了足够的力量，他在半途便脱离了向明的肉身，以实体化的本体扑向了饕餮。

正愁不知怎么捉拿本体的易烊千玺立即踩着柜子凌空一跃，挥剑直接劈向了女鬼，不料却被女鬼躲开了。

“我生前可是体操队的。”她咧开嘴笑道，企图用利爪够向易烊千玺。

易烊千玺堪堪一躲，懊恼让饕餮变太大占据了房间的大半，乃至无处可以落脚，不得不跃上羊背。

饕餮低呼了两声。

“这次可以吃。”易烊千玺安抚道，眼神骤然一凛，剑锋直至再度袭来的女鬼，“来了！”

饕餮瞬间收起庞大的身体，以极为灵活的姿态载着易烊千玺迎面扑向了那只女鬼，张开利齿狠狠咬住了女鬼的身体。

女鬼呼痛不已。饕餮的唾液和利齿对于她而言不弱于纯阳血，身为魂灵却无法从齿牙间逃离，不得不一而再再而三地袭击饕餮人面，为自己赢得一线生机。

易烊千玺从羊背上下来，将手上的纯阳血抹于剑身，问道：“回头否？”

女鬼纵声大笑：“人是不能复生，我恨、我怨，我回不了头了！”她蔑然地看向易烊千玺说道，“即使你放了我，我也不会回头的。我还是会附他的身，饮他的血、吃他的肉，我要让他历经折磨而死，也要让向老头也尝尝痛失爱子的苦楚。”

“冥顽不灵。”易烊千玺冷声念道，“乾罗答那，洞罡太玄，斩妖缚邪，杀鬼万千。凶秽消散，道炁长存。”他挥剑斩向了女鬼的身体。

“爸爸……妈妈……”女鬼魂飞魄散时眼睛睁得大大的，虽然满脸被赤血覆盖，仍可隐约窥见尚为人类少女时是怎样鲜妍甜美。

“结束了吗？”王俊凯小心翼翼地问道。

易烊千玺看向正在啃噬怨气的饕餮：“嗯，结束了。”

王俊凯松了口气，没有去管尚在地上的向明，而是一把搂住易烊千玺道：“你流了好多血。”他声音低哑，带着一点微弱的后怕。

易烊千玺愣了愣，安慰道：“没事了，我不会死的。”生死簿上的一分一秒都是他用一点一滴的功德换来的，比天命还要确凿。即便他身上充满着未知，但大部分意外都不可能令他提前死亡。

他最有可能的死法，是耗尽时间而死。

易烊千玺生怕王俊凯不信，又拉过对方的手劝慰道：“阎王让我五更死，绝不会提前到三更。他们跟我保证过。”

王俊凯：“……完全没有被安慰到。”

——有必要这么咒自己吗！

等等，好像有什么不对劲。

“他们，是指十殿阎罗王吗？”王俊凯意外敏锐地问道，语速飞快几乎让易烊千玺招架不住，“你和十殿阎罗见过面？易易你到底有多少我不知道的小秘密？”

易烊千玺：“……”

出大事了。


	11. 饕餮篇（4）

**04.** **他是我的宝贝**

易烊千玺迅速转换了话题：“去看看这兄弟俩怎么了？”他一个健步冲向了向明身边，“呼吸平稳，好像只是睡过去了，不过以防万一还是先叫医生过来吧。”

王俊凯暂时歇了探究的心思，忙不迭去看挂在外面的向晴：“向晴也没事，一直在瞪我。你要不要给他下个术什么的，消除一下记忆？”

“不用。”易烊千玺肯定地说道，“无凭无据，绝不会有人相信他的话。”

王俊凯：“……好像说的有点道理。”

家庭医生很快来了，向晴也在王俊凯的帮助下从窗外爬了进来。

医生细细检查了向明一番，并没有察觉出异常，只和之前说的一样要好生保重，尽快找到适配的肾源。

易烊千玺眼眸深邃，直直地盯着向晴看。

向晴被看得浑身不对劲：“看我做什么？事情这就算了结了吧，我马上付你钱。对了我有张八折券，是不是可以用？”他说着就掏出了手机。

易烊千玺正思索着怎么提起那桩龌龊事，看了眼向晴手机里的照片，莫名有点火大：王俊凯这个傻逼！怎么能把自己给他的券随随便便送人！

他心里憋着一股气，表情更加冷硬：“最终解释权归我。照片不算。”

向晴一听，冲着王俊凯伸出了手。

谁料王俊凯毫无兄弟情，一把捂住自己放钱包的口袋说道：“不给！原版怎么可能给你！”

向晴：“……绝交吧。”

“先别急着打钱。”易烊千玺淡淡地笑了声，“我想和你说说向明的事。”

“说向明什么事？”一个威严的男声突然冒了出来。

向晴几乎第一时间从沙发上跳起，看向走进来的中年男子正声道：“父亲。”

“向叔叔。”王俊凯也站了起来，唯独易烊千玺坐在原地一动不动。

从女鬼的话里他已梳理了个大概，对向父这样强行夺取他人性命的行为极度不齿，只冷漠地点了点头。

向父似乎也是第一次见到这么不懂礼节的后辈，饶有兴致地走了过来坐在向晴边上：“你且说说向明有什么事？”

易烊千玺一听这话，便知向父心里毫无愧疚之心，干脆也不替他们在王俊凯面前遮掩，痛痛快快地说道：“附身向明体内的是一个女鬼，就是他上一次换肾手术的捐献者。或者该说，是你们强行选定的捐献者。”

向晴闻言狠狠一哆嗦。

王俊凯瞬间正经起来，严肃问道：“什么意思？”

“他们用某种手段，夺取了那个女孩的肾给向明换上。”易烊千玺一边说着，一边悄悄靠近了王俊凯，预备一有不对劲就带着他逃离向宅，“女孩意外横死，心有怨气，成了冤鬼，以血肉为媒，附上了向明的身，所以他才会有这么多女气的行为。”

“一派胡言。”向父笃定地否认道，“这些都是你的猜测罢了。”

“是了，我无凭无据。”易烊千玺被这漠视人命的态度激怒了，咬牙说道，“但我知道天道轮回，不是不报时候未到。请您好自为之。”

他一把拽起王俊凯：“走了。”

“等等还没给你钱。”向晴起身拦住他。

“我可不赚脏钱。”

“你，你别胡说八道。”向晴拼了命地和千玺使眼色，然而看向的却是发小王俊凯，“这不是真的，相信我小凯，他说的不是真的。”

饶是王俊凯再单纯也听出了端倪，他带着审视的陌生目光打量着昔日的挚友：“易易……不会对这种事说谎。”

向父听闻，笃悠悠地端起茶杯喝了一口：“你叫易烊千玺吧？”

三人僵持中，易烊千玺听到对方说起自己，趁机挡在了向晴和王俊凯之间：“我是。”

“哦。”向父走了过来，“我也有桩事要告诉你。本想等尘埃落定后再联系你的，既然你来了，便证明我们有缘，早些说穿也无妨。”

“什么？”

“你是我的儿子。”向父口吻平淡地说道，全然不顾三人愕然的表情。向晴的脸色风云变幻，与另外二人不同的是，他的眼中悄无声息地燃起了一股无名的怒火。

向父笑盈盈地看向易烊千玺，毫无温度的注视中夹带着明显的嘲讽，像是在讥讽千玺的不自量力：“你的母亲是我养在外地的情妇。二十三年前她在外省生下了你，我亲手从护士手里把你接过，为你取名叫做‘旸’。向旸，真是个好名字，是日出的意思。”

易烊千玺陷入前所未有的惶恐之中，他看着向父意味不明的笑容差点就相信了，不自觉颤抖着倒退了一步，多亏王俊凯扶住他才没有摔倒。

“胡说八道。”他勉力说道。

“现在轮到我胡说八道了？”向父笑了笑，打算伸手摸摸千玺的脸，却被对方迅速地躲开了，倒也不介意，“一晃二十三年，我没想到你竟然会活下来，竟然能和向明配上肾。真是好运气。明明你的命格那么糟糕，糟糕到我都怕你妨了向家的气运，不得不把你扔掉。”

“撒谎，你撒谎。”易烊千玺止不住地哆嗦，连声否认向父所说的一切，如小兽般发出低低的吼叫。

向父不以为然地继续说道：“你出生的时候真是个漂亮的孩子，长得像你那愚蠢的母亲。”

“那个蠢钝的女人，空有一副美貌，以为生下你就可以得到爱情和未来。然而我跟她说只要把你遗弃，不让任何人找着，我就带她回老宅。于是她……”

还未等向父把话说完，王俊凯已然伸出手，死死捂住了易烊千玺的耳朵，不让他听到接下来的刺心话语。

易烊千玺滞住了，尽管王俊凯将声音严严实实地挡在了外面，但凭对方不屑的眼神与翕动的唇，依然揣摩出一二。他感受到王俊凯捂耳的动作，一面是感激，一面只觉得哀凉。

自小，他对父母的理解全都来自师父和书中描述，他不知道若自己是个正常孩子，会从父母那里得到怎样的关爱和照顾，所以时不时会去幻想，在路上遇到和睦的三口之家甚至会代入自我，遥想在那普普通通的平行世界里，他会有多么幸福。

可现在，漠视人命的向父自称是他的生身父亲，而他的母亲则是一个毫不犹豫丢弃孩子的自私女人。

他是……向家的私生子。

“不可能的，我不可能是你的孩子。” 昔年之细节一一对应，可他还是不愿接受。

“不信吗？”向父仿佛早就料到他会有此一问，利落地翻出了早已备好的亲子鉴定报告，递到易烊千玺面前。然而易烊千玺只看了一眼，就将报告扫到了地上。

“伪造。”

“是不是伪造，你得空了可以和向晴去做一份鉴定。你们是同父异母的兄弟，应该也能检测出来。”向父以近乎残酷的事实一点点击垮了易烊千玺的防御，如同报复一般——易烊千玺窥探到了他最肮脏的秘密，他也要将对方人生里最污秽的一面撕扯出来，展示给众人看。

王俊凯从开始就时刻注意着易烊千玺的反应，向父说的话太过震撼了，几乎让他和向晴都怔愣在原地。

他知道向家的构成没有自家这么简单，包养情妇诞下私生子不算少，只是没想到这样的真相会以如此残酷的方式揭露出来。他看向一言不发的向晴，忽然浑身一激灵：“这是你下的圈套吗？”

向晴疑惑地抬头，连声否认：“不是我！你也看到了，阿明是真的撞邪了。”

“什么撞邪不撞邪的，换了肾就没事了。”向父不耐烦地打断道，“现成不就有一个吗？”

王俊凯挡在了失魂落魄的易烊千玺面前，厉声道：“你要做什么？”

“别那么紧张，王家的小子。”向父皱了皱眉，“我只是要与我遗失在外的儿子谈笔交易。”

“千玺是吧？只要你肯捐出一半肾脏给向明，我就让你认祖归宗，改回向姓，还能得到和他们兄弟俩一样的继承权，从此再也不用在外漂泊了。这是一笔很划算的买卖。”

“之前那个让千玺捐肾的傻逼，就是你？”王俊凯很快联想到了之前的事，有些恼火地质问道。

向晴垂下眼，狠狠点了点头。

“其实这些年我一直在找你，给向明匹配肾源时我都会多留个心眼做份亲子鉴定。”向父露出一派慈祥嘴脸，“家族的兴衰不应该加诸于一个孩子身上，爸爸很后悔，现在你回来了，不光能救你弟弟，还能让一家团圆，有什么不好？”

“一切都不好。”易烊千玺咬牙抬起头来，决然道，“承蒙厚爱，我不是您的孩子。就此告辞了。以后你家的生意，我一概不接，也接不起。”

“等等等等。”王俊凯拉住他。

“要留你自己留！”易烊千玺没有多少耐性，直接甩开王俊凯的手准备自己先走。

“我说一句就好。”王俊凯小声安抚道，转头看向了向父和向晴，清了清喉咙，“你们给我听好了。”

他握紧易烊千玺的手，昂首站在向家人面前，言辞犀利，几乎是在下战书一般：“我不管千玺跟你们是否有血缘关系。他是我的宝贝，我平常疼他都来不及，皱皱眉头我都要心疼半天，你们竟然敢让他捐肾。我警告你们，要想碰他一根头发丝，得先击垮我和王家。”

向父的脸色终于凝重了起来：“向王两家是世交，你说这句话经过你父母同意了吗？”

“不必他们同意，现在王家的当家人是我。”王俊凯难得在易烊千玺面前端起了霸道总裁气场，咧开嘴笑了笑，“王家人少，但是护短，敢用你们的脏手碰我的宝贝，我直接剁掉你们的手。走了千玺。”

“王家小子，话别说太满。”向父在背后悠悠道，“谁能说自己的手是绝对干净的呢？为了一个不值一文的私生子，放出这样的狠话，你是想与整个世家圈为敌吗？”

“只与您一家为敌。”王俊凯头也不回地说道，“您有什么算计，大可试试。看看谁先垮下。”

出了向宅的二人健步如飞，王俊凯几乎是连拖带拽地搂着易烊千玺往前走，匆忙地将人塞进了车里，迅速发动驶离了向宅。

待离开很远确定安全后他才靠在一边停下，急忙查看千玺的反应。

“千玺，宝贝，还清醒着么？”

易烊千玺上了车后就缩起双腿，将头埋在了膝盖上。长手长脚的青年这会儿像极了一只蜷缩在屋檐下面对暴雨瑟瑟发抖的鸟，肩膀耸动着，发出微不可查的啜泣。

王俊凯心如刀绞，顾不上交通法规，直接倾身向前，温柔地搂住了他。

“没事了。”他轻声说道，“无论你是谁，你永远都是我的宝贝。”

回到家中的易烊千玺依旧沉默不语，洗过澡后就将自己锁在了被子里昏睡。

王俊凯知道这是他的自我保护，因为无法面对，所以只能选择逃避。他叹息着倚靠在床上，轻轻拍着易烊千玺的后背哄他安然入眠。

易烊千玺几乎昏睡了整整一天。第二天晚上当王俊凯正在酣睡时，忽然感觉身边人起身，睁开眼便见易烊千玺光着脚站在窗口。

“你怎么不穿拖鞋啊。”王俊凯瞬间清醒，立马翻下床将人抱了回来。

易烊千玺出奇的乖巧，窝在他怀里一动不动，将脸埋在他的颈边。

王俊凯努力回想儿时母亲哄自己睡觉时唱得歌谣，哼着不着边际的曲子拼命哄他。

终于，怀里的人儿开口说话了，因为长时间未发声，喉咙一时有些沙哑：“我跟你说过吧，我是孤儿。师父说捡到我的时候，纸条上只写了我的生辰和名字，叫旸，我的生父母连个姓都不肯留给我。师父觉得不舒坦，干脆让我随了他的姓，只在名字里嵌了原本的名字。”

“嗯，嗯。”王俊凯轻声应着。

易烊千玺犹豫了一番，决定不再隐瞒，“我的命格不好，本来是活不了这么久的。师父是修道之人，他抱着我去了阎罗殿，求饕餮入我身庇佑我，又和阎罗王打商量，让我攒功德延长寿命。”

“所以，你接驱鬼捉妖的活计，都是为了攒功德？”王俊凯总算提出了萦绕于心多时的疑问。

“你竟然毫不犹豫就信了……”易烊千玺很想捂脸。

“易易说的话，我都信。”王俊凯笃定地说道。

“我的剑连接着地府。遇上死不悔改的妖鬼可以先斩后奏，遇上愿意改过的，就捆了带回阎罗殿去。”易烊千玺说道，“那根红绳，就是有一回驱散恶灵，阎罗王嘉奖的。”

“操，那竟然是真的啊。”王俊凯抖了抖，声音不自觉颤了一下，“饕餮也是真的饕餮？”

“……你说相信我的。”

“啊我不是那个意思。”王俊凯急忙辩解，“我的意思是，明明没有那根红绳我就对你心动不已，所以一直没怎么当回事，还以为当初是个障眼法呢。饕餮我也只当是你的式神。”

他小声嘀咕：“没想到不是有意吓我啊。”

“……本土道士不搞式神那一套！”易烊千玺没声好气地说道。

“你继续，你继续。”王俊凯露出狗腿嘴脸。

易烊千玺抬起头，超凶地瞪了他一眼：“说完了，睡觉。”言罢就要挣脱。

“别啊。”王俊凯将人拉回了怀里，“我还有问题要问你呢。”

“问。”

“你……还能活多长时间？”王俊凯小心翼翼地问出了一个极为现实的问题。

易烊千玺一愣，极力用轻松的语气说道：“大后年春节不成问题。”

王俊凯沉默了，环住易烊千玺的手臂突然收紧，死死将人摁在怀里，易烊千玺险些喘不上气来。

过了很久，他才听到那人低声说：“别死啊千玺。别死啊。”

易烊千玺闻言，逐渐放松下来，心中的悲伤也被冲淡了不少：“嗯，我不会死的。”

得到肯定答案的王俊凯浑身一震，抱着自己的爱人低低哀泣，似是在控诉命运为何如此不公，让这样多舛残酷的经历出现在自己最爱的人身上。

真是个傻子啊。

易烊千玺自知并不是什么纯粹的善人，诚如向父所言，没有人的手是真正干净的，他亦曾为了活下去而不择手段。有时也会觉得自己对待王俊凯，并没有像王俊凯对自己那般豁出一切。

扪心自问，换作过去任何一个示爱的人，恐怕都没法像王俊凯那样，珍惜挚爱他的一切，就连不忍再睹的糟糕过去都可一并包容，甚至为了他亲手斩断了自己积累的人脉。

这样的王俊凯太好了，好到他不想离开。

“王俊凯。”他喊道。

“怎么啦？”

易烊千玺努力了很多次还是说不出过于肉麻的话，硬着头皮两眼一闭，豁出去道：“你真好。”然而光这三个字就臊得他耳尖通红。

王俊凯两眼放光，并没像饿兽般扑上来将人直接拆吃入腹，反倒是极为虔诚地捧起易烊千玺的脸轻轻啾了一口。

“我好爱你。”他说。

王俊凯从来清楚易烊千玺并不是一只能被豢养的羊——任何水草丰满的地方都可以随意栖居，而是一只飞鸟。所以他明面上洒脱无比，内心却比谁都害怕对方只不过是稍作盘桓，厌倦了就会飞往别处去。他拼了命地对他好，竭尽全力地向他证明他有多爱他，恨不得将自己的全世界统统捧到那人眼前。

不过现在，只属于他一个人的小鸟啊，终于完完全全降落到他的心上了。


	12. 饕餮篇（5）

**05.** **正经道士，童叟无欺**

向晴登门拜访时，俩人还在家里腻腻歪歪。

王俊凯已经好几天没去公司了，基本都用视频会议解决，缠着也不许易烊千玺出去工作。易烊千玺正好心情不佳索性遂了他的愿。两人过了几天没羞没臊的快乐日子。

然而幸福的时光总是如此短暂，一切戛然而止在门铃按响的那一刻。

易烊千玺还窝在被子里睡懒觉，昨天王俊凯折腾了他一宿，这会儿刚睡着没多久闹起床气，直接毫不留情地一脚踹向了旁边呼呼大睡的家伙：“去看看谁啊，吵死了。”

他的声音还带着点情事之后的餍足，一个正常男人听了，说没反应是不可能的。王俊凯差点掉下床，抓住易烊千玺的脚丫就要反击，愣是被对方躲开了。

“再闹晚上自己睡沙发。”

王俊凯怎么肯答应，越听越来劲，凑上去硬是要亲他。易烊千玺无法躲避，由着他在那儿亲。一个正常男人，亲着亲着说没反应也是不可能的，干柴烈火一点就着，奈何楼下那家伙丝毫没有放弃的意思，似乎笃定他们在家，锲而不舍地按铃声扰得人不安生。

王俊凯低头咒骂了一句，飞速冲进卫生间洗了个冷水澡，浴袍一裹头发还没干就下去开门了，留易烊千玺在被子里偷笑。

“回来瞧好吧你。”王俊凯端着总裁腔警告。

“哦。”易烊千玺躺了回去，一只耳朵却竖着，他倒要看看是哪个傻逼大早上来搅人清净。

然而听着听着不对劲了。

——操，这不是向晴那个傻逼吗？

那天之后，王俊凯再没和向晴联系，开门一看吓了一跳。素来对自己形象管理十分严苛的向晴，此时神色憔悴衣领歪斜，一丝不苟的油头这会儿蓬乱无比，像是奔波多日都没休息过了。

“小凯……”俩人对视许久，还是向晴嚅嗫着先开了口，“我有事想拜托你们帮忙，可以进去说吗？”

王俊凯沉默了一会儿，抬头看了看二楼悄无声息的卧室，又重新将目光落在向晴身上，再三思索还是不忍给好友难堪，侧身让道：“进来吧。有什么事先跟我说，我要觉得可行，自然会和千玺说的。”

向晴端着王俊凯递的咖啡，默默打量着挚友。

哪怕是他这个从小一起的玩伴，也很少看到王俊凯这样闲适的姿态——裹着居家的浴袍，发尾还是潮湿的，正懒洋洋地靠在沙发上喝咖啡提神，有些心不在焉。

向晴莫名恍惚，不由轻咳了两声，开口道明今天的来意：“向明的病恶化了，排异反应更加厉害了，但是查不出别的缘由。”他低声道，“我在想，可能是邪祟依然不肯放过他。是不是可以让易道长再帮忙驱一次邪？”

王俊凯平静地看着他：“只是如此？”

“只是如此。”向晴明白王俊凯的顾虑，不由苦笑一声，“就算我想，他也不愿意，你更是不肯的吧？”

“我没想在这件事上指责你。”王俊凯耸了耸肩膀，端着咖啡轻声道，“谁都有为之豁出一切的人，只是没想到你出手会这么狠。”

向晴攥紧了拳头，咬牙不语。

他能怎么办，他还能怎么办，一边是向父的威压，一边是病中的向明。如果在这件事上必须要有一个牺牲的话，他恨不得是他自己。

“我没什么好辩解的。”向晴慢慢抬眼与王俊凯对视，“我知道自己的方法是错误的，但是我不会对此事感到任何的后悔。对我而言，向明能够安然无恙地活下来才是最重要的。”

“说的是。”王俊凯点了点头。

他并不是想指责向晴什么。毕竟人人都有自己的顾虑，站在高一阶的食物链上总是很难控制对下一阶的掠夺和吞噬。

向晴为挽救弟弟的生命不惜一切，正如他现在做事都畏手畏脚唯恐伤了阴鸷，都是为了替易烊千玺攒功德。

没有谁该责备谁，也无人可以站在制高点裁决是非对错。原谅与救赎，从来不单单是他们两个人之间的事情。

“你的要求我会和千玺说的，一字不漏地带到。”王俊凯说道，“至于他肯不肯，全由他自己判断，我不会替你多说一句话。”

“王俊凯你是真他妈疯了。”向晴不敢相信他居然会说出这样绝情的话，“我们是从小一起长大的伙伴。你和易烊千玺才认识几天？你别被他下蛊了吧？”

“你他妈才给人下蛊。”易烊千玺交叉着双臂，不悦地站在楼梯口。他的脚步很轻，偷偷遛下来时俩人正在交谈，无人发现他已站在了不远处。

“你又不穿拖鞋！”王俊凯眼尖地看见了易烊千玺光在外面的双脚，跑过去将人拦腰抱起，放到了沙发上。

“我们正经道士从不干这种下三滥的事情。”易烊千玺言辞凿凿，认真辟谣，“我还有道士证呢，道教协会颁发，编号在官网立时可查，童叟无欺。”

向晴：“……”

易烊千玺忽然笑了笑：“抱歉，讲了这么多无聊的废话。你们刚刚的交谈我都听到了，但是不好意思，你家的生意我一概不接。”

向晴的脸色瞬间阴沉了下来，然而还是憋着一口气重新说道：“能不能再考虑一下？这对向明来说真的很重要。”

“我知道。”易烊千玺微微蹙眉，对着向晴强硬的求人态度表达了自己的不屑，“可杀人偿命，你们父子俩干得龌龊事，总要有人付出代价。给我多少钱我也不可能替你们逆天改命。”

向晴闻言，干脆利落地跪到了地上，倒是把沙发上的两人吓了一跳。

“别是向明。”他重重说道，“别是向明，报应什么的落到我身上就可以，千万别是向明。”

“我知道你怨恨我们。我向你道歉，也代父亲向你道歉。所有能补偿你的事情我都可以做，只是别让向明承受这些。”向晴低头，一字一句道，“都是我和父亲造的孽。请看在我们是手足兄弟的份上，救救向明。”

易烊千玺看着这个曾经不可一世的异母兄长，静静思考着什么，好久都没有说话。

王俊凯来回扫视着闭口不言的两人，似乎感受到了易烊千玺的棘手情绪，正欲开口打发向晴走。

“你欠我一个大人情。”易烊千玺突然松口了，扯过茶几上的便签本刷刷画下一道古怪的符咒，“拿回去贴在向明床头，可保一时无虞。月中之时我会上门来。”

他学着向晴的语气强势补充道：“希望令尊不要在家。”

得了允诺的向晴来不及去管易烊千玺改口的缘由，急急忙忙带着手写的符咒回去了。

易烊千玺这才浑身放松地靠在王俊凯的腿上：“说吧，看你憋很久了。”

“你不用答应他也行的。”王俊凯说道，“不用看在我的面子上。”

“你的面子没那么大。”易烊千玺翻了个白眼。

王俊凯：“……千玺！”

“说笑说笑。”易烊千玺坐起身，嘀咕着王俊凯的脾气怎么跟个猫似的一撩就炸毛，不由伸出手给王俊喵顺毛，“你在我这儿面子还是很大的。”

“哼。”王俊凯佯装怄气，暗地里偷着乐，“我以为你还会置一段时间气呢。”

“照你这么说，你从一开始就觉得我会趟这趟浑水？”

王俊凯得意地耸肩，十分笃定地说道：“你的怨气也是针对人的，要是向晴和向老头出了事，你肯定睬也不睬。但是向明他又没做错什么。”

易烊千玺轻哼一声，没去纠正王俊凯对他属性标签：“说不怨不气是假的，我又不是圣人。”他懒洋洋地任由王俊凯替他捏肩，“但是，我很欣赏、或者说，我很羡慕向晴对自己兄弟的上心。”

“我没有兄弟。所以得知身世后也会想，要是我和向晴向明一母同胞，一块长大，我的兄弟们是不是也会为了我，不顾一切地做些什么事情；要是我处在向家兄弟的立场上，对于一件事的是非判断是不是也会有所偏差。”

“听起来怎么怪别扭的……”王俊凯嘀咕，带着些许醋意愣是要剥离开二者之间的联系，“你是你，向晴是向晴，你俩不会是同类人。”

不过要是一块长大，或许他和千玺早早就能在一起了也说不定。想到这茬，王俊凯不由拼命克制自己露出窃喜的虎牙。

易烊千玺不知道他在想什么，捧起他的脸安抚道：“现在我有你了。我一点也不羡慕了。”

“那是。”王俊凯得意地扬起嘴角，趁易烊千玺不注意立刻压了上去。

“你不是刚……唔……”可怜的易道长说不出话了。

一小时后。

“你打算怎么弄啊？女鬼不是不见了么？”王俊凯抱着人意犹未尽地说道。

“大概是因为非自愿掠夺，怨气还停留在器官上。我试着让饕餮吃掉看看，就当还向家的生恩吧。从此以后再也不用往来了。”易烊千玺不耐烦地说道，“抱我上去，这里好挤。”

王俊凯听完忙带着人回了卧室，美滋滋地瞻前马后生怕易烊千玺把他赶出去。小道长并没有当场发作，他还以为平安度过了。结果晚上洗完澡打算回房间时，却发现门怎么也打不开，明显是被人从里面封死了。

“千玺！千玺你开门啊！”王俊凯可怜巴巴地叫门，“不能爽完就丢啊。我错了我下次不敢了，你快点开门啊。”

“谁信你这傻逼。滚去楼下睡沙发吧。”易烊千玺在门内幸灾乐祸，舒舒服服地一个人霸占了大床。

然而他低估了王俊凯百折不挠和不达目的誓不罢休的霸总属性。

“王俊凯你他妈的，竟然从窗台翻进来？！”

易烊千玺原本觉得这件事会进行的很顺利，然而最关键的饕餮却一个劲地摇头，极为排斥这件事。

“怎么了？”他蹲下来抱住饕餮的萌化羊头蹭了蹭，“虽然残留的怨气不如邪灵好吃，但还行？”

饕餮咩咩叫了两声：“这他妈不是好不好吃的问题，是原则性问题。他们要害你啊小千玺。”

远古神兽并没有人间的是非观念，只是对善恶敏感。向家人深种的恶已然刷新了他们在饕餮心中的存在感，护主的饕餮自然不愿意帮忙。

易烊千玺了然饕餮在介意什么，温柔地摸了摸它的毛发道：“这是我的选择。”

饕餮闻言，知道再也没法劝住易烊千玺，不满地又蹭了蹭他，这才往向明那儿去。

为了不惊扰体弱的向明，在二人到来之前向晴便悄悄让医生给向明服用了安神的药物，此时他正在床上昏睡不醒。

饕餮走上前去，张开血盆大口——女鬼所留下作祟的阴气正逐渐离开向明的身体，源源不断地输送进了饕餮的嘴里。不过转眼的功夫，向明的脸色明显好转，呼吸也渐渐平缓了起来。

王俊凯和向晴正沉默地守在外面，相顾无言。那件事成了横隔在两人心中的一根尖刺，每每预备开口都会被狠扎一下。

“好了。”易烊千玺推开门走出来，面色如常，“应该没事了。”

向晴在踏进门的刹那停下了脚步，转过头来对他干涩地说道：“谢谢。”

“客气。”易烊千玺点了点头。

“我能不能和向明说你的事情？”向晴干巴巴地说道，似是不习惯做这样低头请求的事情。

赎罪也好，忏悔也罢，他极力地想要挽回什么，哪怕已经迟了，他还是希望能够挽回什么。

“随你，别再来打扰我就是。”易烊千玺并不在乎向晴的转变，孰是孰非来日阎罗殿前自有决断。他转身就要走，“比起那个，我觉得你更应该和他说那个女孩的事情。她才是最大的受害者。”

下楼时不出意外地碰上了向父。到底是向家的当家人，想要避开向父的耳目还是不太可能。

“愚蠢。”向父看向易烊千玺冷冷说道。他已经将易烊千玺过去二十三年的经历调查了大概，知道他出家修道，尽管看不上但还是以此为要挟，“你是修道之人。自然知道若不能认祖归宗，百年之后无后人祭祀，就得化作孤魂野鬼。”

“身后事谁又能知道呢。”易烊千玺毫不畏惧，“就像谁能想到恶鬼一样的向先生，也会对自己的小儿子柔肠百转呢。”他不屑喊出父亲的称谓，连带目光也疏离无比，客气冷淡至极，只当是普通客户。

提及向明，向父的脸色忽然柔和下来，忍不住说道：“他……”

“不必说给我听你们的父慈子孝，我一点也不想知道。”易烊千玺打断了他的话，“今天过后我便还了您的生恩，从此井水不犯河水，只当陌路人。向家的一切都与我无关。”

他没去理睬向父的再三利诱，格外从容镇定地走出了向家大宅，似是将笼罩人生的过往阴翳也一并抛在身后。

“气势十足啊千玺。”王俊凯拉着他的手笑。

“学向晴的，他那模样真够讨人厌的。”易烊千玺罕见腼腆地摸了摸头发，望向一旁笑得一脸灿烂的王俊凯，心口不由一暖。

——那不是原谅也不是释怀，而是算了，不想再去计较。

哪有什么悲天悯人的情怀，他生来也不是为了拯救世界，即便踏入修行，也仍然持有着凡人的喜怒哀乐怨憎会。

只是他选择和王俊凯走入春和景明的人世间，而不是执念于晦暗的过去，将自我放逐于报复和泄恨的荒野。

这是他所能做出的最好的选择。

师父捡到他，将他抚育成人，领他修行，引他向善；王俊凯陪伴他度过多舛的命途，给予他无限的爱。

他不想辜负这两个人。

“吃个大餐放松一下吧，城北新开的那家西餐厅怎么样！”

“可。”

“是不是得给那咩咩羊买甘草棒了，这个牌子行不行？”

“行。”

“晚上可以睡房间吗？求求了，我再也不敢了。”

“……看你表现。”


	13. 神隐篇（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 副cp：河神波×驻唱北

**01.** **他要向全世界安利最好吃的牛轧糖**

——易烊千玺可能他妈的想绿了老子。

王俊凯悲哀地环视客厅，觉得看哪儿都是青青草原。

这天他好不容易摆脱应酬逃回家中，只想抱着香软的小道长看肥皂剧，却没料到早有一个人霸占了他的位置，正喜滋滋地坐在易烊千玺身边，吃着他买的零食、躺着他买的沙发、和他的小道长调笑。

王俊凯瞬间陷入了惊天大危机中：现在就快靠他家小道长身上了，再得寸进尺点是不是还要睡他的小道长啊？

他立马掏出手机翻找通讯录：上回马骏给找的杀手组织联系电话是多少来着？

“小凯！”好在小道长没那么没良心，见到他后光脚就跑了上来，总算纾解了王俊凯心中的些许郁闷。

“你又不穿拖鞋。”王俊凯领带还没摘下就抱着人满屋子找拖鞋，任由易烊千玺像树懒一样挂在他身上，最后索性脱下自己的给易烊千玺穿上，自己则穿着袜子直接踩在地板上，这对洁癖晚期来说绝对是真爱之举了。

“懒得穿嘛。”

“老实交代，你是不是做了对不起我的事？”王俊凯十分警觉，易烊千玺无事献殷勤必然有诈。

易烊千玺被他宠惯了，这会儿莫名其妙被怼了一下，一点也受不住气，直接翻脸：“我怎么今天才发现你这么抖M呢？”说罢就要走，可以说是娇气包本包了。

“哎哎哎怎么这么快就翻脸啊。”王俊凯赶忙把人拽住，一头埋在小道长颈边委委屈屈地说道，“你不知道我今天推了多少应酬才能按时回家，满脑子只想和你亲亲抱抱躺沙发上享受人生，结果回来一看就发现那家伙躺你边上。吃我给你买的零食还跟你说话……”

易烊千玺没忍住笑出了声：“你吃他的醋干嘛。他的年纪比你爷爷还要大呢。”

王俊凯：“？”

“你放屁！”那人扯着嗓子喊道，“我哪儿就比这家伙爷爷年纪还大了？”

“新中国建国前你不就在了么？可不比他祖爷爷还要大？”易烊千玺毫不客气地反驳。

“小波，偏远山区某条不知名小河的河神，所幸在荒山野岭没被开发也没被填掉，所以保住了一命。”易烊千玺朝王俊凯解释，“《千与千寻》看过没，他就是那条浪里小白龙。”

“你他妈才是浪里小白龙。”小波嘟囔着说道，“老子真身是一条黑龙！”

“这……1949年后不许成精啊。”王俊凯风中凌乱了。

“那块风水好，多产精怪。”易烊千玺说道，“因他诞生于河中且又是龙身，尊称一句河神罢了。到底有没有这个仙位就不得而知了。”

“喂喂喂你怎么老拆我台。”小波不满地抱怨道，“我这不是在考了吗？但是上古史太难了我考不过啊妈蛋。”

“所以，他来我们家干嘛？”王俊凯终于提出了关键问题。

易烊千玺瞥了小波一眼：“续缘。”

洪荒大战过后，天界与人间分割，就此互不往来，人间已鲜有龙、凤、麒麟等上古兽族的影子。说是说龙，其实小波的本体是蛟，虽然拥有着龙族的血统，但也要历劫之后才能化龙。

诞于河中的他被神位管理处委任为那条无名小河的无名河神，不光要勤加修行准备历劫，更要不断学习进而通过神位考试，这让小波特别痛苦，考了几十年也没能考过。

他对化龙一事看得特别淡，对神位考试也是。反正那条小河地处荒山野岭，一时半刻也不会被开发到。与其修行，不如去人类的夜市品尝黑暗料理，修行哪有撸串来得快乐！

于是每每神位管理处的人过来通知他补考事宜或新一年出题范围，往往都是在烧烤摊旁找到他。这家伙吃得满嘴流油还一个劲流泪感叹社会主义好，令工作人员的心情十分复杂。

除了人类夜市，小波也喜欢逛一月一度的鬼市，特别是逢魔之时的两场——中元节和冬至，那天地府鬼门大开，常居酆都的各路妖魔鬼怪都跑出来做生意了，能见到不少稀罕的小玩意儿，顺便还能和女妖们侃一侃。

他吃着号称孟婆独家秘方的卤鸡翅，慢慢吞吞地在鬼市里溜达，并没有发觉自己有什么记忆衰退的迹象，还不忘含含糊糊地和迎面走来的老易道长打招呼。

——那会儿老易道长还是易道长，风华正茂、仪表堂堂、依然单身。

“这么巧啊道长，也来鬼市淘宝？”

易道长看了他一眼，一副恨铁不成钢的样：“带千玺长长见识。”

小波闻言，这才发现易道长身边不知何时跟了个小豆丁，皱着巴掌大的小脸，背着一把桃木剑，正紧紧攥住道长的袖子不放，十分警惕地看着他。

“哟，我记得你没结婚啊？这就喜当爹了？”

“滚你的。我捡来的孩子。”易道长纠正道，“我的关门弟子。”

“还关门弟子，我看你就只有这一个弟子了吧。”小波嘴欠，总喜欢和易道长杠着玩。论年纪辈分，他比易道长大好几轮。蛟龙的寿命虽比不上真龙，但好歹也有千年，百年光阴于人而言是匆匆一生，于蛟龙而言不过是白驹过隙，正是青春年少。

易道长也知道他这性子：“不跟你斗嘴了，我还有事，先走了。”

“别啊，我还没和小千玺认识认识呢。”小波蹲下来，从口袋里抓了一把牛轧糖递过去，“小千玺，我是小波哥哥。”

“臭不要脸的老东西，一把年纪了让我家千玺喊你哥哥。”易道长冷哼一声，且看徒弟作何反应。

易烊千玺在师父殷切期盼下，强行控制住了自己的颜控本能，往后躲了躲小声又礼貌地说道：“谢谢叔叔，但是师父老爹说不能吃陌生人给你的东西。”

咔嚓。小波的少男心碎成了渣渣。

“啊啊啊你怎么能叫我叔叔！我看起来很老吗！”小波作恶龙咆哮状，“按蛟龙的年龄算我才十八岁，怎么就叫我叔叔了！”

易道长大笑不止：“千玺说的好，他就是叔叔。”

“喂！”小波恼羞成怒，当场就要和老道斗法。

“鬼市严禁斗殴。”易道长忍笑，“走了走了，改天再见。”

小波眼睁睁看着对方将人拉远，心有不甘地抓了一把牛轧糖扔嘴里吃了。可无论吃了多少糖，心里还是苦的很。

小波：我承受了太多这个年纪不该有的痛苦了。

被师徒二人打趣了一阵，他心情一直低落，心不在焉地走在鬼市街上，忽然嗅到了一股人气。

这股气味与易姓师徒二人身上的不同，全然是未曾踏入修行的凡人，半分灵气也没有。

小波觉得有些奇怪。

除了摊主要向鬼市协会递交出摊申请和划分区块外，出入鬼市概不需要任何手续条件。只不过鬼市通常在黄昏兴起，阴阳两界相交，被称作逢魔之时，又因阴气大盛，所以会设法阵划分与阳间的界线，以免侵扰凡人生活。普通人是看不到也进不来的。

那这股人味儿是从哪儿来的呢？

他抱着一点好奇心，闻着那味儿找去，果不其然找到了个蜷缩在角落里的小孩。

“哎小孩。”小波走上前小心翼翼唤他，“你是不是迷路了？”

虽大小也算半个神袛，但小波必须承认他非常胆小，生怕那低头不语的小孩抬起来就是一张血腥恐怖的鬼脸。他用五指捂住脸，只漏出一点缝隙去看小孩的反应。

小孩听到人声，动了动，慢慢抬起头来，露出一张满是污泥的小脸蛋，身上的衣服皱皱巴巴的还有破洞，显然是在鬼市里跌爬滚打多时了。

“你别想吃我，我很不好吃的。”小孩压低了声音，极力营造出一种“我不好惹别找我麻烦”的气势，然而偏偏顶着一张弄脏了也不减可爱的小脸。面对这样的威吓，小波表示他没在怕的。

“我想吃你，你这会儿早就连骨头都不剩了。”小波饶有兴致地蹲下来，与小孩面对面，掏出一把哄孩子的糖道，“牛轧糖吃不吃？我有抹茶味的、蔓越莓味的，你想吃哪个？”

“我只吃大白兔奶糖。”小孩谨慎又委婉地表达了拒绝。

小波：“……”一个两个的，怎么那么不可爱！

他坐到小孩身边，结果小孩嗖得一下又往旁边移了移，动作之迅速让小波瞠目结舌：“你怕什么啊，我又不吃小孩。”

“你你你骗人。”小孩说着说着就要流眼泪，“这里都是吃人的妖怪。”

“哪有我这么好看的妖怪。”别的不说，他对自己的颜值相当有自信，“悄悄告诉你一个秘密，我是龙。”

“真的？”小孩终于肯往他这边凑了凑，“头上有犄角的那种？”

“头上有犄角的那种。”小波轻咳了两声，“给你看看。”说罢就化了一对龙角，低头伸到小孩面前，示意他可以摸一摸。

小孩又惊又喜，忍不住探出小手摸了摸龙角，最开始只是轻轻碰了碰又像触电般收了回去，再到后来胆子大了，直接上手来回抚摸，竟上了瘾。

“嗯嗯行了行了。”小波被挠得浑身舒坦，迫使自己从对方的抚摸下脱离，将龙角收了回去。

小孩有点失望地看向他，不过再没什么抵触了：“你真是龙啊，那你能不能带我出去啊。”

“行啊，但你得告诉我，你是怎么进来的？”

小孩苦兮兮地说道：“我也不知道我怎么就来这里了。本来我和舅舅在外面玩，听到这边很热闹就过来望了一眼，结果就看到了长得超级恐怖的怪物，我很害怕，但怎么也找不到回去的路，只能躲起来了。”

“唔。”小波注意到小孩的目光有点躲闪，但还是煞有介事地听了，然而没有获取任何一点有效信息，“那你家在哪儿，记得吗？”

小孩看了他一眼，作势要哭：“不、不记得了。”

“哎哎哎别哭啊。”小波忙上前安慰，把脏兮兮的猴孩子抱在怀里小声哄着，“这样吧，我先带你回去吧，一个小孩在鬼市里实在不安全。”

“嗯，谢谢哥哥！”

“不客气，牛轧糖吃吗？”他铁了心要向全世界安利最好吃的牛轧糖。

“……吃。”


	14. 神隐篇（2）

**02.** **他没想到自己的乖小孩变成了大反派**

小波将人拐回了家，问了问才知道小孩叫北野。

“叫我小北也可以。”北野心大的很，完全信任这个自称是龙的小哥哥。

“北北。”

“……这个真的不行。”

“好吧，小北。”小波看了眼自己狭窄的一居室，“晚上和哥哥一起睡行不行？哥哥没有多余的床单被子。”

“行。”北野表示自己很好养活，不挑的。

然后晚上灯一关他就后悔了。

蛟龙属水属阴，习惯性往散发阳气和奶味的北野那里靠，偏偏小波的睡相也不好，直接把他当个抱枕紧紧搂在怀里。

北野被抱得不舒坦，挣扎了几下只能无奈放弃，心想着这么大个人怎么这么不独立，转头将脸朝向了小波。

小波长得很好看，乍看一副坏孩子的凶悍样，笑起来和棉花糖一样柔软甜蜜。睡相仍免不了稚气，像是除了身体外，心理年龄还停留在童年。

也不知道舅舅有没有找自己。

小波悄悄叹了口气，也闭上眼睡了。

天蒙蒙亮，是人睡意正酣的时刻。北野却被袭上小腿的冰凉触感惊醒了，就像是被一条蛇缠住了腿，吓得他直接叫了出来。

小波被叫声惊醒，一口气差点没背过去：“怎么了怎么了！”他还以为自己的天劫到了。

“被子里有蛇！”北野哭着扑到他身上。

“不怕不怕，我看看是哪个不长眼的敢在你龙爷爷头上造次。”小波一手托着孩子的小屁股，一手掀开了被子——空空如也，啥也没有。

“哎？”他疑惑，忽然想起什么似的摸了摸自己的屁股——操，龙尾什么时候跑出来了！

要说蛟龙一族对人示好的本能其实和狗没啥区别，碰上喜欢的人，要是尾巴不收好，就会不受控制地缠上那人的身体。

小波的脸又红又白，喃喃自语：“操，我难道是个会对小孩产生好感的变态吗？”

“有蛇，有蛇！”北野还缩在他怀里瑟瑟发抖。

“噢噢，没事没事噢，你看没有蛇了。”小波连忙哄孩子。

北野屈辱地擦了擦自己的眼睛——老子堂堂男子汉大丈夫，怎么这两天都在哭，好气。

他瞧了一眼空荡荡的床铺，总算放下心来，可还是扒着小波不放。

要说小波的人形也是个十四五岁的少年人，还没完全长成，平常又不专注锻炼和修行，托着个五六岁的孩子着实有点吃力。不过他不想在北野面前丢脸，硬撑着抱着孩子去洗漱，又抱着孩子做了个简单的早餐，再抱着孩子坐在简陋的桌子前吃早饭。

这一套流程下来，他感觉自己把一年的运动量都做完了。

“吃饱了没？吃饱了我带你去找妈妈。”

小波对寻人一事毫无头绪，说实在的他有点脸盲和路痴。所以这种时刻只能去求助易道长。

易道长见他找上门来非常惊喜，正愁没找到机会好好宰他一笔，逼着他答应了一系列“丧权辱国”的不平等条约，其中就包括“万一小千玺有需要，必须无偿提供（蛟）龙血助他保命”。

小波嘀咕着这也太小瞧他们之间的塑料友情，小千玺有什么事他当然会义不容辞迎难而上。

然而易道长觉得白纸黑字神印更有效力，毕竟他们友谊的小船说不准什么时候就沉没了。

于是为了帮助自己的小孩回家，小波含泪签字。

“然后呢，你怎么帮小北回家？”小波将人抱在怀里，同样看着把千玺抱在怀里的易道长。两个小孩相顾无言，像是在比谁更话少。

“简单。”易道长说道，“我去派出所报个案，留下小北的外貌信息，丢了小孩的肯定能找上来。”

小波一口老血喷出去。

“你他妈的这个方法我也会啊！别小看老子的人间生活自理能力！”小波怒道，“我问得是最快最省事方便的办法！”

“开个玩笑。”见小波气鼓鼓的样子，易道长得意洋洋地比了个耶，兴高采烈地和千玺说自己在与小波的斗争中赢得一局，换来小千玺一个“你今年也和我一样五岁吗”的怜悯眼神。

“我拿这小孩一根头发，做个寻根之法，就能找到这孩子的家了。”易道长胸有成竹，伸手就要拔他头发。

“干什么干什么！”小波警惕地将孩子往怀里藏了藏。

“拔头发啊。”易道长被问得莫名其妙。

“我自己来我自己来，省得你弄疼我家小北。”小波没意识到北野成功激起了他的父性，他温柔地捧住小北的脑袋，在他头上细细寻找着落发。

“师父老爹，小波叔叔是在抓虱子吗？”易烊千玺语不惊人死不休，挡着嘴小声地向易道长问道。

“我听到了！”小波就差从位子上跳起了。

易道长当场笑岔了气。

小波痛心疾首地看着小千玺：妈的，这么好看的娃娃一定是被易老头带坏的。还是自家小北好，又香又软又乖话还少。

“啊，找到了。”小孩不太掉头发，他废了九牛二虎之力才勉强找到半根，“拿去拿去。”

“得嘞。”易道长接过那根宝贵的头发，直接扔进了香炉中，口中念念有词，连带千玺也跟着念着什么。

师徒二人闭上眼，沉浸在冥想之中，寻着气息和血缘为北野寻找着家。

忽然，易道长眼睛一睁，抓起笔就在本该画符的黄色宣纸上奋笔疾书，为防小波看不懂，还细心标注了拼音。

小波：“……我他妈看得懂简体中文！”

“就那地，去吧。”易道长摆了摆手，美滋滋地将与蛟龙的契约收好，“下回再捡到小孩，再来找我啊。”

小波面上客套地笑了笑，心底痛骂易道长简直是头老狐狸，祈祷千玺长大了别是这般模样。

“喂，提醒一句。”走出去前易道长喊住了他，意味深长地说道，“小北不是我们这个世界的人，没有结果的缘，与其记得，不如遗忘。”

他抱着北野走了出去，准备寻着纸上的地址去找。

“可不可以不回去？”北野突然说道，“和小波哥哥在一起很开心。”

小波蹲下身，将人放在地上：“不可以不回去，你要和你的家人在一起，我不是你的家人。”

“可是小波哥哥对我很好。”北野拉着他不放，皱了皱脸求道，“我不想回去。”

小波险些被这美貌暴击得不知东南西北了，好不容易定下心来：“你其实记得自己的家在哪儿对不对？”

北野没有说话。

小波知道自己猜对了，不然的话这孩子不会有那样躲闪又刻意回避的表现。他耐着性子温和道：“你得回家人身边去，在家人身边长大。我没法照顾好你。”

小波清楚地意识到自己实际一直是得过且过，混过一天是一天，完全没有带孩子的能力和经验，无法给北野一个安稳的生活和未来，甚至都不知道哪天会在度天劫时死掉。

他不想在这个孩子面前被雷劈成焦炭或者化作一团火。

“你会来看我吗？”北野妥协了，小声地问道。

“会的。”小波神色不变地撒谎道，“我发誓我一定会来看你。”

“拉钩，撒谎的人要吞1000根针。”

你这小孩心也太狠了点吧！小波在心底默默吐槽：“拉钩。”

北野的家离那天的鬼市并不远，哪怕是小波这样的路痴，兜兜转转也找到了。他站在拐角偏僻处，将北野放了下来。

“到这里认识路了吧？”

“嗯嗯。”北野恋恋不舍地拉住他的衣角不放。

“该走啦。”小波蹲下身，轻轻搂住了孩子，不动声色地伸出手放在小北的后脑上。他的掌心出现了微弱的白光，一缕如柳絮般的烟雾从小北的脑中脱出，进入了小波的掌心。

北野的这段记忆被抽离了，只要转过身他就不会再记得自己误入过鬼市，不会记得那些可怕的鬼怪，不会记得小波的样子，不会记得易姓师徒，只会记得自己迷了路，有人把他安然无恙地送了回来。

这是小波能为自己留的最后一点私心。

“再见，北野。”小波轻声说道。

在转身之际，北野突然踮起脚，在他脸上亲了一口：“你记得要来找我，我也会记得你的。”

随后，他步履轻快地奔向了自己的家。但是离家只剩几步时，北野停下了脚步。

他依稀感觉背后有人在看他，不由回头一望——身后的巷口凝聚着夕阳温吞的光芒，飞速窜过一只体态轻盈的野猫，冲着角落浑身炸毛示威地叫了两声，没有一个人驻足。

“幸亏当时我反应快，直接变成一条小蛇躲在墙缝里。但是那猫老冲我叫唤，差点露馅了。”小波心有余悸地说道。

“哈？你竟然把人送回去了？”王俊凯忍了很久才没有插嘴发弹幕，听到这里忍不住了，“留下来养着啊，当童养媳……”

易烊千玺飞速甩了一记眼刀。怎么都翻新篇章了，王俊凯还惦记着小时候就锁死的事呢。

“……是违法的，还是要遵循我国至高无上的法律。”王俊凯话锋一转，严肃说道。

“没过几天我就后悔了啊，可是我怎么都不记得他家地址了！”小波凄凉地说道，“路痴的痛苦，你们凡人是不能理解的。”

王俊凯&易烊千玺：“……”

“后来我拉下脸去求易老头给我复述地址，又被迫签了一系列不平等条约，结果找上门去一看，他早就搬家了！”小波悲愤地捂脸。

“但我觉得这事儿是有原因的。”王俊凯咳了一声说道。

“你有何高见？”小波睨了他一眼。

“简单啊，因为你竟然不承认千玺才是最可爱的，所以遭了报应。”王俊凯坦然又理性地分析道，说得那叫一个振振有词，“这个世界上存在着比千玺更可爱的小孩吗？没有的，不存在的，你违反这条定律，所以就受到了惩罚。等你哪天承认并接受我家易易是全世界第一可爱的事实，兴许你就能找到那个叫什么来着，北野！”

——今天的千吹也定时定点上线了。

易烊千玺又羞又恼：“王俊凯你闭嘴！”

小波：“……我没弄死你真的是看在千玺的份上。”他深呼吸了几次强迫自己冷静下来，“让你失望了，我找到他了。”

那天后，小波一直在后悔，但又觉得自己不能荒废。他要在与北野相遇前努力修行，早早度过天劫去找他的小孩。

可惜他是个学渣，一晃十几年过去了，修为也只长进了一点，离抵抗天劫还差得很远。

要说缘是不会轻易断折的。

这天小波又没有通过神位考试，无所事事地在酒吧街溜达，突然看到了某个店门前摆出了“今日驻唱——北野”的牌子。

他心中一动，抱着碰运气的心态走了进去，不出所料地在灯光聚集的台上看到了那个大男孩。

光线太过耀眼，那人低着头，把脸埋在一片阴影下，看不清任何表情。可当音乐响起，他抬起头时，小波几乎第一时间确定——他就是北野。

十八九岁的年纪，五官脱了儿时的稚气，正日趋成熟；昔日柔软的眼神里只剩锋利和戒备。他开口低唱小波听不懂的曲子：

**亲爱的亲爱的**

**这是通往一无所知的未来**

**给我些时间吧**

**请让我把想讲的话讲完**

**可怎么不出声音**

**像剩下的寂静岭**

**无辜且绝情**

小波静静地站在人群里看着光芒万丈、生人勿近的北野，一时不知该以什么样的借口上前亲近。

对遗失那段记忆的北野来说，他就是个彻头彻尾的陌生人。但即便这样，小波还是鼓起勇气上前搭讪了。

北野正躲在角落里抽着烟玩手机，见有人端酒上来了，娴熟地把烟一取，道：“喝酒500，唱歌1000，包夜2000，支付宝微信都行，不收大额现金，敢不经过老子同意碰老子一下，老子就剁了你的唧唧。”

小波闻言几乎当场去世。

——当年的那个软萌小可爱呢！


	15. 神隐篇（3）

**03.** **笨蛋教傻子怎么谈恋爱**

“是‘面对面喝酒’、‘单独为你唱歌’、‘包夜喝酒+唱歌套餐’。”小波一字一句强调，严肃地为自家小孩将谣言扼杀在摇篮里。

“你好惨。”王俊凯诚恳地对小波报以了同情。

“你给了没？”易烊千玺比较关心这个问题。

“我给了2万，让他这10天都别接别人的生意。”小波对钱没什么概念。他出生的河流里蕴含金矿沙，在得知黄金天然是货币之后正愁没地方花，索性通过神位管理处的人兑换了几百万零花，一天晚上大手一挥就给了北野2万。

易烊千玺：“……”他心中仇富的火苗正在熊熊燃烧。

王俊凯见状忙揽着人顺毛，秀得小波都看不下去了，恼道：“你俩能不能别逮着机会就秀？等我走了你们在沙发上69我都管不着，但现在能不能先关心关心我！”

“千玺，咱俩也算是世交吧。我和你师父是好兄弟，我可是看着你长大的，你可不能见死不救啊。”小波开始打亲情牌了，“不过亲兄弟明算账，该给多少钱我肯定一分也不少你。”

易烊千玺不为所动，托腮道：“但说老实话，我觉得你俩成不了。”

“为什么！”小波急了。

“人家北野年芳十八风华正茂，你都奔三了还吃嫩草，要不要脸。”易烊千玺振振有词有理有据。

“纠正一下老子按蛟龙年龄算还是十八一枝花。”小波不允许有人抹黑他的岁数，他在年龄问题上总是格外较真。

易烊千玺疑惑：“当初认识你那会儿你不就十八了吗？你要敢说你万年十八，我今晚就给饕餮加餐——油炸小蛟龙。”

“没有万年十八这么夸张，百年十八还是没问题的。”小波羞涩说道。

“……王俊凯，去把烧烤架端出来，今天给饕餮吃炭烤小蛟龙。”

小波：“……？”

“好嘞。”王俊凯知道易烊千玺只是开玩笑，象征性地应和了两声，出于同情地为小波找了台阶下，“这事儿说成也能成。”

小波两眼发光，没想到这个看起来傻缺的人类竟然这么通透：“说说看？”

“现在的矛盾点是什么？是北野不记得你，但是你俩有这么一段缘。所以你想再续前缘只有两条路。”王俊凯思维严谨地剖析道，“第一，你直截了当跟他讲儿时的原委缘分；第二，你把他视作平等关系，重新开始追求他，等追到手了再慢慢提以前的事情。”

“第一条不行吧，北野那性子，没准直接把小波打一顿。”易烊千玺说道。

“那就只有第二条路了。”王俊凯摊手，“追求他。”

“追、追求他？怎么追？”母胎solo的小波困惑了。

王俊凯来了劲，不计前嫌地说道：“我教你我教你，我有经验我教你……”

“嗯？”易烊千玺纳闷了，“王俊凯你不是母胎solo吗？你哪儿来的经验？”

王俊凯：“……纯粹是纸上谈兵，千玺你听我解释真的不是你想的那样！”

“你先说着，让我也攒攒经验。”易烊千玺皮笑肉不笑，瘆得王俊凯吞了个口水，战战兢兢地开口。

易烊千玺本揣着手在旁沉默地当听众，然而越听越不对劲，在心里疯狂翻白眼。

——这他妈都是什么跟什么啊，一个笨蛋教一个傻子怎么谈恋爱，感觉小波再也不能脱单了。

但是小波并不这么想，他真把王俊凯的“纸上谈兵”当成了一回事，从几个选项里挑挑拣拣找了个看上去靠谱的，马上投入实践。

于是北野就在台上谢幕时收到了一大束由大白兔奶糖拼成的玫瑰花。

他听着底下的安可声沉默了，冷着脸拽过那朵花，语气森然地问道：“谁让你来送的？”

被小波临时雇佣的送花小哥颤抖着指了指小波的方向。

北野在心底骂了一句，从台上一跃而下，大步走到小波面前，恶狠狠地揪住了对方的衣领：“你整我？”

“没有啊。”小波被问得莫名其妙，“你不是很喜欢吃大白兔奶糖吗？”

被戳中喜好的北野直接否认：“……谁说的！”

“你小时候……”小波刚想开口连忙捂住了自己的嘴，纳闷王俊凯说的“送花示爱”的方法怎么不管用，因送玫瑰太矫情，他特意让人用大白兔奶糖扎了一束花送来，完全按照北野的喜好，没有问题啊。

“没有下次，滚。”北野将他一脚踹出了酒吧。

小波委委屈屈地跑回易烊千玺那儿，刚进门就看到满室的鲜花：“你们这是要开拓送花业务吗？”

“没有。”王俊凯正郁闷地拨弄着某株花的花瓣，无精打采地说道，“我这不给你提了个送花的建议嘛，千玺说我从来没给他送过花，于是我就想着送一束两束太小气，要送就送一屋子，各品种各花色都有，保准千玺能喜欢，结果他看了一眼就直接上去把门一锁，不理我了。”

小波沉思着，忽然觉得自己失败的原因在于送的花不够多，但看王俊凯这样也不见得奏效，遂又陷入了迷茫。

“我教你个开门的法术吧。”他建议道。

“不用不用。”王俊凯摆摆手，“隔壁房的窗台可以翻进去，没事。”

小波：“……那行吧，你还有别的靠谱招没？”

王俊凯还真有。

小波反复在心中排练着王俊凯给支的PlanB，站在酒吧后门等北野。按照他多日踩点的经验，北野通常就会在这个点下班。他特意提前了半小时蹲守，果不其然逮住了对方。

“站住。”小波直接壁咚，故作霸道总裁状，“从今以后你就是我的人了。”

北野长那么大就没被人这么羞辱过，不良少年的暴躁脾气立马上来了：“……你找死。”

他迅速伸手拧过了小波的手腕，将人反压制到了墙上：“你是不是真想被我弄死？上回来了还不算，这回又来？”

小波心说这和说好的不一样啊，连忙告饶道：“别别别，我真没有恶意。我就是喜欢你。”

北野看在2万块的份上堪堪松了手：“你喜欢人就是这么个喜欢法？”

小波寻思着自己单身几十年头一次喜欢一个人，一切从零开始，压根不知道什么是正确的喜欢、什么是错误的，老老实实道：“那你跟我说说呗，我哪儿做得不对，我改。”

北野：“……”老子凭什么要教你怎么追老子啊！

但他还是珍惜这来之不易的交流权，一本正经地说道：“第一，别闹我。”

“那第二呢？”小波不耻下问。

“第二……我暂时没想好，总之你别先别闹我听见了没？”北野烦躁地抓了把头发，严肃警告道。

“行。”小波点头，又从怀里掏出一张支票递给北野道，“未来20天的支票，明天给我预留个视野最好但隐蔽的位置。”

北野听得一脸莫名其妙，明明这家伙都恨不得搬个椅子坐舞台上贴着自己，这会儿却提出这么奇怪的要求，但还是点头答应了：“行。”

他把支票放进口袋里：“那么，我回去了？”

小波和其他客人不同，一没叫他陪酒二没叫他唱歌，反而语重心长地要求他早早回家休息睡觉，免得长不高，活脱脱是老父亲的操心语气。

北野觉得这人挺婆妈的，但并不讨厌。

“我今天可以送你回去吗？”小波小心翼翼地提道，“就送你到楼下，你一个人大晚上回家不安全。”

见北野半天没吭声，他又补充道：“你放心！我肯定不碰你，也不会趁你不在的时候到你家去。”

北野心说我一个大老爷们回家有什么不安全的，家徒四壁也不怕你溜门撬锁，点头应了：“行吧。”

两人并肩走在路上都没说话。

小波倒是有一肚子的话想问北野：你这几年过得好不好，搬家去了哪儿，怎么没读书反而跑来唱歌了……

北野只顾着嚼口香糖放空自己的大脑，把小波当空气。他感觉这人实在古怪，上来就给一大笔钱又不说有什么目的。从前的客人没几个像他这样说不动手就不动手的，总是逮着机会就揩油，虽然事后都会被他狠揍一顿，但那股恶心感依旧挥之不去，不过……

他看向小波垂落在身侧的手，心中突然浮现了一个前所未有的念头：被这家伙牵着的话，也不那么倒胃口。

“喂。”北野率先开口了，“你要不要牵我的手？”

小波：“！！！”

“别误会，没什么意思。”北野没声好气地说道，“看在6万块的份上，给你一个特别福利。”

小波欣喜若狂，但又不知所措。

王俊凯还没给他传授到牵手这一环节啊！他该怎么办啊，要先去洗手吗还是在北野手背上先亲一口……

他胡思乱想着，那头的北野却等得有些不耐烦。

“你怎么一点也不利索，牵个手还磨磨唧唧的。”北野骂了一句，一把抓住了小波不知何处安放的左手。

咣当！小波的大脑死机了。

他浑浑噩噩地任由北野牵着往前走，神情恍惚地想到：我明天是不是就能和北野缔结神婚了？不对我得先通过神位考试……

北野没他这么多心思，牵着人边走边用余光打量小波的侧脸。当初第一眼见到时他就觉得眼熟，可又想不起来在哪儿见过，只能说服自己这恐怕是大众脸孔，然而后来就发现大众脸不可能长得像这么好看。

就像……神仙一样。

他被自己的念头吓了一跳，疯狂默念“爱国敬业诚信友善”，强压下自己的不科学推论。

“我到了。”面对小波充满期望的眼神，北野冷酷开口道，“你回吧，我不会带你上去的。”

小波失望地点了点头：“那，晚安。”他舍不得先撒手，只等着北野先松。

“罗里吧嗦的，快走吧。”

“……你先松开我手？”

北野这才恍悟过来，急忙甩开，欲盖弥彰地干咳一声道：“走了。”

小波美滋滋地捧住自己的左手，目送着北野拐进楼梯，这才恋恋不舍地离开了。为了让北野的气味在自己的手上多停留一会儿，他特意没有化形前进，结果发现自己一毛钱没有，硬生生走回了易烊千玺的家。

正准备睡觉的二人还在厨房热牛奶顺带耳鬓厮磨，结果就被破门而入的大灯泡吓了一跳。

“你看你看！”小波举着自己的手欢呼道。

王俊凯总算知道什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚了，痛苦地把头埋在易烊千玺的颈后，含糊不清道：“他到底要在咱家耽搁多久啊，让出去住也不愿意，再来两回我就要萎了……”

易烊千玺的反应倒还淡定，拿手肘敲了王俊凯一下，对小波说道：“这手有什么稀奇的？你有我有大家有。”

“这是我家小北牵过的手！”小波爱惜地说道，“我接下来一百年都不会洗手了。”

王俊凯：“……噗嗤。”

“你笑什么！”小波有些羞恼。

“没什么。”王俊凯又忍不住在单身狗面前炫耀，一把十指扣住千玺的手道，“我天天都能和千玺手拉手，我说什么了？”

小波：“……我没弄死你真的真的是看在千玺的份上。”

易烊千玺拍了拍王五岁的头，示意他不要逗弄一条单身几十年的可怜老龙，对小波说道：“质的飞跃啊，你做了什么让他跟你牵手啊？”

“他说以后别老吵他，我答应了。”小波没想着隐瞒，“我感觉我马上就可以跟他求婚了，求婚步骤是什么？过来人教教我？”

“求婚啊，这个简单……”王俊凯又要支一些乱七八糟的招数，生生被易烊千玺拦了回去。

他可没像这两个笨蛋傻子一样心大，眼看小波和北野两人关系有了飞速的进展，最致命关键的坦白关恐怕马上就要到来。

“从心。”他深吸一口气，谨慎地给出了自己的意见，“该怂的时候怂一点准没错。”


	16. 神隐篇（4）

**04.** **吞针可以分期吗**

北野真心觉得小波有毛病，说不让近身就真不近身了，一晚上光坐在那儿捧着脸看他，笑得一脸痴样。

他实在忍受不了唱歌的时候某个角落里频频传来火热的目光，恨不得把他活吞了似的，索性中场的时候跑下台来，两只手“啪”得一下撑在小波的桌上：“说，你到底想干嘛？”

小波愣了愣：“没干嘛啊，你不是说让我别吵你吗？”

北野难得被自己的话堵了回去，顿了顿又说道：“……第二条，你别老盯着我傻笑，傻死了。”

小波委屈：“这不让碰那也不让看，哪有金主当得像我这样委屈的。”他从王俊凯那儿学来了一点半生不熟的金主腔调。

北野一想这说得似乎有点道理，不得不道：“那行，你看吧，就是别笑了，等会儿回家的时候再让你牵着走好了。”

得了甜头的小波正欲卖乖，又被北野怒瞪了回去：“好嘛好嘛。你回去吧，我就在这儿看着你，不笑了。”说完他麻利地掏出口罩给自己戴上，把笑纹遮得严严实实的。

北野：“……你他妈真行。”

酒吧散场后，小波如愿以偿地牵上了北野的手。这回他做了充足的准备，上手直接十指相扣，牵完才忐忑不安地观察对方的反应，好在北野并不在意这些，只嘟囔了一句“热”。

“我们这算是……在一起了吗？”小波小心翼翼问道。

“哈？不算。”北野被小波的纯情震惊到了，牵个手就叫在一起，那亲个嘴是不是得结婚了。

小波低下头，一路沉默到了北野家楼下。

“今天可以上去么？”小波说道。

北野本想斩钉截铁地拒绝，结果鬼使神差地点了点头，回过神来时已经晚了：“……行吧，喝杯水马上滚。”

北野租住的是单人一居室，站在玄关就将屋内的一切尽收眼底。小波神色复杂地看着衣服堆得老高的椅子，犹豫着要不要上去帮忙整理。

“坐床上好了，我不嫌你脏。”北野递了一听可乐过去，毫无应当提前打扫屋子的羞愧和后悔，反正他就是这样，怎么舒服怎么来，懒得在人前装什么。

“你什么时候出来一个人住了？”

“十六岁的时候。”北野说道。

“十六岁……”小波怔愣了一下，在他的印象里，这个年纪的大多数人还在父母膝下，或吵吵闹闹或乖巧听话，然而北野却已经出来独自生活了。

北野看了他一眼，解释道：“我父母死的早，舅妈一直看我不顺眼，舅舅也说不上什么话，索性就搬出来了。”

“哎？哎！”小波直接从床上站了起来，语无伦次了半天不知该从哪儿说起。

“你这几年，过得好吗？”思虑了很久，他低声提出了这个关心许久却怎么也不敢问出口的疑惑。

——好与不好，仅看北野的个性变化和简陋小屋的一切就可窥见一斑了。

小波后悔了，真的后悔了，他要是早知道北野家是这么一个情况，冒着被雷劈死的风险也要将人留在自己身边，好歹河里有不少金矿沙，总不至于让自家小北过得这样窘迫又艰难。

寄人篱下、受人白眼、身无分文出来打拼的这几年……他觉得自己已经知道这个问题的答案了。

出人意料的是，北野用格外平静的口吻回答道：“还好。”

他轻描淡写地用简短的两个字一笔带过所有经历过的苦难，平常烦躁易怒的情绪里没有一丝一毫的波动，仿佛是在陈述一件与自己无关紧要的事情。

小波并没有得到任何宽慰，反而心被揪得更加紧了。

“只是……”北野话锋一转，“这些年，我在等一个人。”

小波一惊，弱弱地附和道：“你在等谁？”

“我不知道，只是在等一个人。”北野耸了耸肩膀，“唯一可以肯定的是，那个人亏欠我很多。”

他看向面容熟稔又模糊的小波，半开玩笑似的说道：“我觉得你就是那个人。不然你为什么要对我这么好？”

小波见北野如此敏锐，自知瞒不住了，毕竟他本就不善于扯谎，当即扑通一下跪到了地上，俯身道：“北北我对不起你。”

北野一时不明白他为什么要道歉，只嫌弃地说道：“不许叫这么恶心。”

小波委屈改口：“小北你小时候是不是曾经走丢过，后来被人送回来了。”

北野琢磨了一下好像是有这么一回事，起初他还记得送他回来的人长什么样，但随着时间推移越来越记不清了，可这还会儿突然和小波的脸重叠在了一块。

“操！”北野谨慎地抓起了床边的棒球棍，“你是那个人？”

“对啊，我是。”

“骗鬼呢你，十多年过去了你还这副样子，就算是娃娃脸也该经历过社会毒打，变得稍微沧桑了点吧。”

“说起来怕你不相信。”小波斟酌着词句，“其实我不是人。”

北野沉默地看了他一会儿，举起了棒球棍。

“别别别！”小波护住了自己的头，“不信我变给你看！”

蛟龙的影子骤然出现在窗帘上，不过一瞬又消失了。小波小心翼翼地检查了自己既没忘记收角也没忘记收尾巴，这才如释重负地对北野说道：“这回你相信了吧。”

北野依旧沉默地看着他，继续举起了棒球棍。

“啊啊啊啊你到底怎么样才信啊。”

“我要听全部。”北野一字一句地说道，“原原本本地跟老子说明白。”

小波花了一个多小时的时间交代完了前因后果，其中有半小时是在控诉易氏师徒对他有多么冷酷无情。

“别扯远了，然后呢，你把老子送回了家就消除了老子的记忆？”北野切齿，“你他妈真行，怎么不做绝一点，把你送我回家这段也消除干净啊？让我像个傻逼一样牵肠挂肚这些年，连发生什么都不知道，这对我算是公平的吗？你对我就不冷酷不无情吗？”他一口气说了好些话，硬是把小波说愣了。

小波干巴巴地说道：“我后悔了的。”

北野一怔。

“可我，真没办法。”小波低声反复道，“我居无定所，不知道什么时候历劫也不知道什么时候会因为河被填了而消失，考了几十年也没能考上神位，我没办法让你跟着我一起在这样动荡不安的环境里生活。”

北野慢慢把棒球棍放下，从口袋里摸了一根烟出来叼着：“那现在呢，来找我干什么？”

小波讪讪地说道：“说起来你不相信，那天我只是路过，没想到就碰到你了。”

北野冷笑：“这么拙劣的谎话你以为我是傻逼吗？”

“……不管你信不信但这是真的。”小波真诚道，“没有媒介的情况下没法作寻根之法，我找不到你，不过我始终相信该遇见的人就会遇见，该重逢的人就会重逢。”

“一天、十天、一年、十年、一百年……只要没找到你，那么在灰飞烟灭之前我会一直找下去，找你的这一世、找你的转世。我一直记得要去找你，从来没有忘记。”

北野摘下了嘴里的烟，低头缄默不语。

“找到我，然后呢？”他突然问道。

“呃，就看看你？”小波小心翼翼地说道。他尚不清楚北野此时此刻的心情，只得中规中矩地回答。

“就看看我？”北野的声音突然拔高了，似是刻意遮掩声线里一丝不易察觉的颤抖。

“还、还想……”小波搓搓手，决定采纳千玺的意见——从心，“还想和你结婚。”

北野：“……你是变态吗！”

“我不是我没有！”小波为自己辩解道，“我可没对小时候的你做什么啊，一直都规规矩矩的，可现在你也长大了，两个成年人之间有什么不好明说的。”

北野别过脸去：“你还是个变态。”

小波欲哭无泪，小声说道：“也只对你一个人变态而已啊。”

北野的耳根不自觉地红了，他轻咳一声：“我现在和小时候不一样了，不是你想要见到的那副样子了。”

“没那回事。”小波正色道，“你永远是我的宝贝小北。”

“……一把年纪了还说这么恶心的话。”北野放下心来嫌弃地说道，“你还记得小时候答应过我的事吗？”

“记得。”刚被攻击过年龄的小波决定认怂，点头道，“我这不是来找你了吗？”

“我是说来看我不然就吞针那件事。”北野面无表情地说道。

小波艰难地咽了个口水：“你不会来真的吧？”

“来真的。”北野笑了笑，“你不是想跟我结婚么？吞完1000根我就跟你结婚。”

小波：“……能分期吗？”

“行，分多久？”北野表示自己很好说话。

“一千年。”小波谨慎地比出了一根手指头。

北野：“……那你换一个吧，给我打个欠条。”

“行啊。”小波就着桌上的纸笔跃跃欲试，“写什么？”

“写小波欠北野一次……”

小波突然谨慎了起来。

“紧张什么，可能就是一顿饭啊。”北野道。

小波宽了心继续往下写，眼见快要写完了，又听北野带着得逞的笑悠悠说道：“也可能是别的什么。”

小波：“……”


	17. 神隐篇（5）

**05.** **来世你可以当我童养媳吗**

小波又上门求助了，这回他不是孤身一人，而是带上了北野。他在这头跪着求王俊凯给自己支招躲避吞针命运，北野则在那头和易烊千玺说话。

“没想到你这么快就答应他了，我和王俊凯还打赌你要磨他一年才会点头呢。”易烊千玺和北野没差几岁，心智也比较成熟，相较于另外两人可以算得上是一个靠谱的无障碍交流对象。

“我本来就在等他，再说我也不是个磨磨唧唧的人，喜欢就喜欢，没什么好纠结的。”北野淡淡地说道，“我小时候也见过你吧，在道观里。那会儿你还是个胖嘟嘟的包子脸小道士，现在竟然变得这么瘦了。”

“……哥们好记性。”易烊千玺说道，“不过蛟龙是一夫一妻制，对感情特别认真，你要是对过去既往不咎还好，如果有心结，还是三思为上。”

“我没有。”北野利索地说道，“其实，就算小波陪在我身边，也很难保证我一定会在课堂里老老实实地坐着不跑到外面搞事，这是我选择的路，旁人干涉不到我。”

“他一直为这件事懊悔。”

“我知道。”北野说道，“让他懊悔着吧，他欠我多着呢。仗着自己活得久拖拖拉拉的不来找我，人类哪有那么多个十几年啊。”

易烊千玺听着听着突然想起了一个严肃的问题，犹豫了一会儿不知怎么开口。倒是北野看出了他的异常，问道：“痛快说就是了。”

“他有和你商量过你的大限之日吗？”

北野奇怪地看着他：“没，这怎么了？”

“蛟龙可以活一千年，人类最多百年。”易烊千玺解释道，“所以……”

所以你们终有一别。

北野满不在乎地摆了摆手：“他说在灰飞烟灭之前始终会去找我的转世，再跟我的转世结缘。我不担心这个。”

他话锋一转，神情有些烦躁担忧地说道：“我只是在想，要是这家伙历劫失败了，被天雷劈得灰飞烟灭，那怎么办啊。”

“说的也是。”易烊千玺表示赞同，“就他那三脚猫的修为，随便一个雷就劈死了。”

北野：“……道长有招吗？”

易烊千玺心说一个两个的，把我这里当某乎了吗？碰到问题就过来提问求解，老子收费很贵的！

王俊凯实在招架不住小波的痴缠，嗖得一下窜到了易烊千玺背后，一脸生不如死：“快把他们弄走吧求求了！”

易烊千玺继续安抚地拍了拍王五岁的头。

“你俩聊什么呢一脸苦大仇深。”小波抱住北野大胆亲了口问道。

北野脸皮薄，忍下当场把他打死的冲动：“……聊你什么时候死。”

小波：“……”

“说笑。”易烊千玺眼看好好的蛟龙马上就要咽气了，忙出来解释道，“讨论你在找他转世的路上被雷劈死了该怎么办。”

小波：“……所以我横竖都得死了是吗？”

“算了。”北野表现的十分洒脱，压根懒得管来世的事情，“随缘吧，要是你被劈死了或哪一世没找到我，就说明咱俩命里无缘。”

“放屁！”小波一激动就在自己的小宝贝面前飙了脏话，“我俩缘分天注定！不然我怎么会在茫茫人海里碰到你呢？”

“行了行了。”王俊凯不容许有人在他和千玺面前秀恩爱，残忍地打断了他俩的对话，“我家千玺收费很贵的，咨询的话先打钱。”

“别打钱了。”易烊千玺说道，“这我真没招。”

三人惊愕地看向他。

“干嘛都这表情。”易烊千玺被盯得莫名其妙，“虽然男人不能说不行，但我平时驱个鬼捉个妖还行，你让我解决半神不被雷劈死，我哪儿有办法啊，搞不来金钟罩也请不来大神替他历劫。我一介凡人，能促成你俩谈恋爱已经很不容易了好不好。”

小波万万没想到易烊千玺的嘴里会说出“做不到”这三个字，在他眼里易氏师徒简直是全能的代名词……等等。

“易老头呢！”小波两眼放光，“前几年听说他游历修行去了，现在怎么样了，渡劫成鬼仙了没？”

“好像已经是人仙了。”易烊千玺说着说着掏出了手机，“等等啊我问问老爹好了，就是不知道他现在在哪儿修行有没有信号。”

自从知道自己的身世后，易烊千玺一五一十地和老易道长交代了一遍。

老易道长怒不可遏，当即决定要给向家下绊子，眼看几十年的修行就要因为这事功亏一篑，硬是被易烊千玺拦住了，可怜巴巴地撒了会儿娇，换得老道长点头答应他继续喊“老爹”——易烊千玺长大后老易道长就不让他喊自己老爹了，怕误了他找亲生父母，谁想找到的亲生父母是这样的人。

微信视频聊天很快接通了，老易道长正悠闲地在某个竹林度假区里打坐，见到易烊千玺十分高兴，慈爱地说道：“老爹的小乖乖，怎么啦，出什么事啦？”

被当众叫了爱称的小易道长脸一红：“哎老爹，小波叔叔也在呢。”

“是哥哥！”小波在旁不满地抗议道。

“哟，这谁啊，这不是那个找孩子找了十几年才找到结果对方不认你了的小波吗。”这些日子，易烊千玺向老易道长同步转播了小波的坎坷情路，老易道长幸灾乐祸了好一阵子，差点耽搁了修行。

“易老头你真是老不正经。”因北野在旁，小波又不能和老易道长对骂，加之有求于人，不得不咽下了这口恶气。

“这是北野。这是王俊凯。”易烊千玺介绍道，“跟您说过的，就是还没见过。”

“老、老爹……啊不，易道长好。”王俊凯急急忙忙地打招呼，他没料到竟然以这样出其不意的方式与自己的岳父——老易道长见面了，连拾掇自己的机会都没有，心中忐忑不安——发型怎么样微笑弧度怎么样一切都完美吗，有没有给老易道长留下深刻完美的印象？

“哼。”奈何老易道长很不待见他，就像是老父亲含辛茹苦养大了漂亮宝贝，结果被一只猪拱了，哪怕是一头金猪，也恨不得马上杀掉吃了解气。

王俊凯警铃大作，还没等开口补救，易烊千玺就把话题扯到了小波和北野身上。

“……大概就是这么回事了。”易烊千玺道，“老爹你有啥办法没，给支个招呗。”

“哈，垃圾。”老易道长毫不留情地嘲笑道，“考了十几年还没过，我可连人仙考核都过了。”

小波能屈能伸，忍气吞声：“那么这位未来的人仙大人，可有什么好办法没？”

“这个嘛。”老易道长卖了会儿关子，“办法有，看你愿不愿意。”

“什么我都愿意除了我的身体。”小波严肃道，“我的身体是小北的。”

北野：“……谁他妈要你的身体！”

“你个臭不要脸的老东西还敢说我。”老易道长怒道，“修行没有捷径可走，不过找人我当然有招！你不是有妖丹么？剖一半给你的小孩吃了，他死后不用修炼就能成个鬼仙，不必历经轮回转世了……不过嘛。”

“不过什么？”

“没了半颗妖丹，你要飞升化龙就给更难了。”老易道长解释道，“谁也不知道恢复半颗妖丹要多久，但一旦踏上修行之路，天劫迟早会落到你头上，到那时也许你连自保之力都没有，只能靠运气和造化。”

小波罕见地沉默了。蛟龙与龙一字之差却有天壤之别，妖与仙也是一样。凡间妖众无不以得道成仙作为勉励一生的目标，说不想成仙绝对是假的。

北野云里雾里听了半天，稍稍回过味来，果断道：“不行。修仙的机会很宝贵，没必要这样。”他不愿意看小波放弃来之不易的飞升，更不愿意去赌概率，“今生缘今生毕，已经足够了。”

小波忧心忡忡的点倒不是这个，他比较关心北野成鬼仙后俩人还能不能啪啪啪。

北野：“……你还是去死吧。”

两人争论不休，老易道长倒是一脸“打起来打起来”看热闹的表情，易烊千玺不得不打断了他们：“这个你们回去自己讨论吧，招已经支了，施行与否你们自己决定。”

“我话还没说完呢，要是小孩不乐意吃妖丹，还有第二条路可以选择。”老易道长慢悠悠出声道。

“死老头快点说。”小波迫不及待。

“拿你的妖丹作为交换，与酆都大帝结契约书，让你俩生生世世投胎在一块，至于能不能和今生一样就看你俩的缘分了。与之相对的，从此之后你只能像他一样做个凡人，要想得道飞升就得走凡人的路子从头修炼，再没蛟龙的捷径可走。如果你无意于此，那么所谓的天劫自然也不存在了。”

虽然都是牺牲成仙的机会，可付出的代价和得到的结果却截然不同，接下来就轮到小波和北野自行选择了。

送走了各持己见的两人，易烊千玺总算能歇下来喘口气。他正躺在沙发上刷着手机，安排着未来几周的工作。

“咱俩以后会像他们一样吗？”王俊凯突然说道，“我是说……在地府里重逢，然后生生世世都在一块。”

易烊千玺一脸莫名，他还没精力去考虑身后事，毕竟身前还要矜矜业业地攒功德续命，可忙了。

不过见王俊凯一脸认真，他还是说道：“会的。要是你先死了，我会跟十殿阎罗和阴差打招呼，让你别投胎转世在酆都城里等我；要是我先死了，我就在奈何桥边上等你，省得你下来的时候找不到路，稀里糊涂喝了孟婆汤。不管怎么样，咱俩一起投胎，总能投到一处去。”

他亮了亮自己的小手指：“红线绑一块了，是生生世世也分不开的。”

有了易烊千玺的保证，年方二十五还没过完半辈子的王俊凯开始美滋滋地畅想起了来世的生活。

“来世你可以当我童养媳吗？养在屋子里不给人看的那种。”王俊凯真诚地提议道。

易烊千玺：“……”

没过几天，易烊千玺就收到了小波的消息。他向酆都大帝献出了自己的妖丹，换得与北野生生世世在一起的机会。为此，北野生了好几天闷气，不过好歹不再让他吞针了。

“下一辈子我们四个投胎在一块吧，找一块人杰地灵的风水宝地，有事没事还能出来打个麻将。”小波在电话里热情洋溢地邀请道。

易烊千玺正不知怎么接话，手机就被王俊凯拿了去。只听王俊凯冷酷地回绝：“我和易易的二人世界，不允许有第三者插足。”说完就挂了电话。

“你干嘛呀你。”易烊千玺又好气又好笑，“什么第三者，人家有对象的。”

“鬼知道下辈子他会怎么作妖。”王俊凯想起小波在他家这几天上下折腾，自己起码萎了三次，内心阴影好大的。

“傻子。”易烊千玺哭笑不得，“没人能拆散绑了红线的人的，你知不知道。”

“我知道。”王俊凯蹭了蹭易烊千玺的脖子，在他耳旁轻轻落下一个吻，“千玺，咱们生生世世都要在一块，好不好？”

“好。”易烊千玺笑着说道。


	18. 镇灵篇（1）

**01.** **他非要扛着一公斤糯米去镇邪**

卫星城新盖的小学出了桩怪事。每逢午夜十二点，整栋教学楼的每个水龙头都会放出血水；台阶变成了13级；挂在楼道里的名人画像露出整齐划一的微笑；所有课桌椅都会在第二天整齐划一地出现在操场上；更别提学校开学不到三个月，就有两个相关人员离奇死亡……种种灵异事件，直接让它荣登都市怪谈榜Top1。

成年人把这当做茶余饭后的谈资，间接被自己家小孩听去。小学生的想象力是无穷无尽的，纷纷脑补了各种诡异的故事，哭着闹着不敢上学。校方也为怪事苦恼不已，只能另租大厦教学，将刚启用不久的新校区空置了下来。

“哦，然后呢。”易烊千玺打着哈欠，说实话要换做别人跟他扯这些有的没的，他早就一拳挥过去了，哪能还坐在原地听对方天花乱坠地说瞎话，还不都是因为爱。

“真的千玺，我没骗你。”王俊凯见人不信颇有些着急，“有人组团去了，回来个个吓得屁滚尿流的，话都说不利索。”

“就算是真的，亡灵作祟也得有个由头吧。”易烊千玺纳闷，“那附近有发生过什么事吗？”

“这哪儿知道。”王俊凯实际也就说着图个乐，结果易烊千玺大有刨根问底的架势，这让他有些措手不及。

易烊千玺吃着王俊凯给削的苹果，拿起闪着消息通知的手机看了眼，不禁笑出了声，举起来在王俊凯面前晃了晃：“说什么来什么。”

小学发生的怪事的确是真的。毕竟东篱寺的住持素来言辞凿凿不打诳语。

易烊千玺如约来到东篱寺，看着面前住持苦大仇深的样说道；“大致情况我了解了。所以是出现了一个恶灵对吧？”

住持点了点头：“正是已非渡化可消的厉鬼。我们平日里诵经祈福还行，对此实在束手无策，只好求告易先生。”

“您客气了，叫我一声千玺就好。”易烊千玺摆了摆手。被一个年过半百的老和尚称一句“先生”险些折了他的福，不过修行界就是这么残酷，有天赋的人可以轻松赶超没天赋的，饶是住持这样潜心修行几十年的大家，也比不上易烊千玺在修行上的造诣。

易烊千玺从小就被老易道长灌输了“佛道一家亲”的说法，年纪小的时候总爱蹭到东篱寺地界接活，遇事也愿意卖对方一个面子，彼此介绍客户什么的。

东篱寺对小易道长的逾矩行为向来没什么意见，十里八乡的道观寺庙都知道小易道长要驱鬼续命，所以也特别看顾。殊不知与老易道长有什么过节，每每老易道长一出现，总有僧人抄着扫帚出来撵。

久而久之，易烊千玺和东篱寺的交情变得非同一般起来。

他有时会怀疑老住持是算到了自己的姻缘，所以当初才会把王俊凯往自己这儿赶，不过想了想哪怕是他自己都没能算出自己的命数，像老住持那样堪堪在修行及格线徘徊的肯定更加不行。

老住持：“……”我其实特不愿意你这么想。

和尚双手合十“阿弥陀佛”了一声，努力保持着自己该有的住持风范：“这件事还牵扯到两桩离奇命案，皆发生在小学内，此二人的身份职位都与小学脱不了干系。法医给的说法是急性心梗，但我到达学校附近时隐隐察觉到了另两股死灵气息，初步推测正是此二人的，兴许是邪祟夺人性命也未可知。”

易烊千玺的表情立刻严肃起来：“多谢住持提醒，我会找人预先侦查了解一番。”

“小易道长务必小心。”住持呼了一句佛号，忧心忡忡地将易烊千玺送出了门。

出了东篱寺，易烊千玺没着急回家，而是绕到山阴取了一把终年向北的苔藓泥土。

王俊凯家的风水太好了，好到平常开个“门”去往酆都述职也很费劲。他不得不借用这阴土节省些力气。

这次他没工夫在酆都城瞎转悠打探消息，目的明确地找到了判官，询问那两桩命案的细则。

出乎意料的是，判官两手一摊，表示他们也什么资料都没有。

“阴差的确去了。可没有带回任何死魂。”判官十分肯定地说道，“那两人的魂魄必还在人间。”

看来老住持说的果然不错。易烊千玺默默想到。

“哎小易道长，看在咱俩交情至深的份上，偷偷告诉你一个消息。”判官神神秘秘地说道，招呼着易烊千玺靠近自己。

易烊千玺侧耳倾听。

“这回你接的绝对是一笔大买卖。”判官压低了声音说道：“那只家伙不太寻常，一旦拿下，可记十年功德。”

十年！

易烊千玺险些惊叫出声，他还从未收到过如此丰厚的报酬。光阴于他而言一分一秒都弥足珍贵、不容挥霍，全是之前点点滴滴、辛辛苦苦攒下来的，但眼前的这一件竟然抵得上从前所做的一半！

“等等。”易烊千玺回过味来，“危险程度也比之前难上许多吧？”

“那可不，哪会有这么便宜的买卖给你？要说从前都是ABC级，那现在就是S级。”判官一脸“你竟然真的做起了白日梦”的鄙夷神情，“不过我对你有信心，再不成紧急关头让饕餮出马，多难的妖鬼也不在话下。”

判官拍了拍易烊千玺的肩膀：“信我，稳赚不赔，你就等着收功德吧。”

从酆都回到阳间，易烊千玺马不停蹄地盘算起奔赴卫星城驱鬼要带的行李。

来回五小时的车程，说远不远，说近也不近，最好还是在那里过一夜先侦查侦查。他已提前和阎罗殿阴差打过招呼，事毕后可直接将厉鬼押往地府，免去了他的麻烦。阴气鼎盛的凌晨时分，阴差还是可以来往人间的。

“我呢？”王俊凯眼巴巴地盯着易烊千玺收拾行李，像是主人即将远行霸占着行李箱不走的猫，“那我呢？”

“你？该干嘛干嘛去。”易烊千玺白了他一眼。

“别啊，我也想去啊。”王俊凯说道，“我最近练得可壮实了，可以保护你啊。”

王俊凯最近报了个散打班，天天被教练痛殴，偏偏觉得自己大有长进，男友力UP，可以在鬼怪爪牙下保护易烊千玺了。

易烊千玺翻了个白眼：“我是去驱鬼，又不是去秋游。你跟着干嘛？度蜜月啊？不许去。”

王俊凯委委屈屈地蹲在行李箱边上控诉：“本来工作日就忙成狗了，没时间陪着你，周末好不容易推了工作，你却要出差。”

“……我周一前肯定回来。”

“什么！你还要在外地过夜！”王俊凯越说越憋屈，“留我一个人在家，又有鬼要来找我怎么办？”

“摸着你胸口的奶瓶再说这句话。”易烊千玺头也不回地说道，“不是刚给你换了个全新的么？”

“那可不一样。”王俊凯振振有词，“真人和死物怎么能相提并论呢？”

易烊千玺：“……”你他妈真是巧舌如簧。

“你想想，桃花树虽然砍断了，可我的脸还是那样帅气，路过的妖魔鬼怪对我一见钟情怎么办？和梦妖一样霸王硬上弓怎么办？你要不在我身边，我这清白就毁了啊……”王俊凯有理有据。

“毁了我就剁掉你的丁丁再把那家伙大卸八块喂饕餮。”易烊千玺面无表情地说道。

王俊凯胯下一凉，尴尬地嘿嘿了两声：“你看，你还是在乎我的嘛，就带我一起去呗？保证给你安排得妥妥当当的，不给你添麻烦。”

易烊千玺累了，他一直以为自己尽管话少但一针见血极具效力，可遇上王俊凯这样胡搅蛮缠打嘴炮的，也还是输了个彻底：“那行吧，带你去吧。”

王俊凯欢呼着收拾行李去了。

易烊千玺看着那雀跃的背影，内心已然麻木。然而更大的悲伤还在后头，出发那天，正准备把行李扔进后备箱的他，看着一公斤的糯米沉默了。

“我还买了黑驴蹄子，都是驱邪的好宝贝。”王俊凯兴致勃勃地介绍，“还有……”

“打住。”易烊千玺转进了副驾驶，“我们这不是去倒斗谢谢。”

王俊凯不甘于被易烊千玺一票否决，继续叨叨糯米的种种好处，听得易烊千玺只想打哈欠。

他拿出手机绝望地发了一条朋友圈，以求寻得修行界同好的安慰。

——王大傻非要扛着一公斤糯米去镇邪，我要疯了。

小波是头一个点赞回复的，这家伙明明脱了单却像是没有性生活似的，几乎24小时都握着手机，回复内容也是特别没营养的“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”。

东篱寺主持比较含蓄，只点了个赞，然后干巴巴地评论了一句“年轻有为，加油”。

狐妖姐姐果不其然还是在求婚——“把那傻子甩了吧弟弟，姐姐会给你快乐❤”。

老易道长上线迟了，来不及多想直接开骂——“我就知道那傻小子配不上我的小乖乖！”

其余同好相对来说正经了不少，纷纷给他出谋划策。

一个说要用催眠大法，一个说催眠大法过时了必须得蛊虫降头，还有个直接给易烊千玺发了“关于倒斗与21世纪科学发展的相关调研”的论文，更有甚者建议易烊千玺直接带着王俊凯下趟斗，用事实证明糯米除了吃以外没有别的用处。

易烊千玺：“……你们真他妈是神队友。”

王俊凯对发生的一切浑然不知，喜滋滋地开着车享受他和易烊千玺婚后的第一次公差•蜜月旅行。

易烊千玺看着大傻子兴高采烈的侧脸，心头莫名舒坦了些，不自觉放下了手机，凑上去亲亲一啾。

“哎呀。”王俊凯被这“偷袭”惊到了，差点没握稳方向盘，“提前打声招呼啊千玺。”

“傻子。”易烊千玺哼了声，“我睡会儿，到了叫我。”

“好嘞。”王俊凯忍不住摸了摸自己被亲过的脸，握着方向盘那叫一个精神抖擞。

有了王俊凯的加入，易烊千玺的公差待遇也相应提高了，直接下榻了全城唯一一家五星酒店总统套房。

卫星城主打生态旅游业，虽没什么人气但各项设施却已完备，专门坑有钱人的钱。

易烊千玺看着奢华的套房和眼前可以打滚的KingSize大床，一脸一言难尽——这回东篱寺求助，他只象征性报了个友情价格，一单赚的钱都不一定能抵房费的。得亏王俊凯也会赚钱，不然这败家爷们儿花钱大手大脚的，他还真不一定养得起。

然而王俊凯对此依然很不满意，打着电话投诉前台：“……我要的整床都铺满玫瑰花呢！还有按摩浴缸怎么不是双人的？你们是不是把客人的话当耳旁风啊？”

易烊千玺闻言，默默蹲下身，满脸通红。

——他可算明白过来王俊凯为什么硬要跟来了。

在酒店的餐厅吃过晚饭，易烊千玺拼命拉住了非要找个人来拉小提琴的王俊凯，拽着人到小学附近侦查。

王俊凯心情不佳。

这还是易烊千玺第一次和他出门，所以他早早叮嘱酒店准备，致力于要给对方营造一个浪漫难忘的旅程。然而酒店居然给错了门卡，害他们进错了房间，没能让千玺第一时间感受到温馨且具有格调的氛围；本想找个拉小提琴的过来补救一下，结果千玺嫌丢人硬是不让。

浪漫计划接二连三失败，王俊凯不免有些闷闷不乐的，耸拉着眉眼。奈何易烊千玺忙于工作心不在焉，致使他的情绪更加低落了。

“哎千玺。”王俊凯出声道。

“嗯？”易烊千玺蹙着眉头，神情严肃地站在小学门口，感受着风中似有若无的腥气。

是血腥气。

引发一连串灵异事件的源头，是一只怨念极重的厉鬼。比之前被设计取走内脏的那个女鬼还要怨毒。

东篱寺提前知会了这里的负责人，撤离了巡视的安保人员，但铁门紧锁，忘了给易烊千玺留进去的路。

“我硬要跟来结果还是搞砸了，给你添麻烦了。”王俊凯低声道，“我原以为一切都准备得很好的，没想到成了这样。”

正琢磨着如何潜入小学的易烊千玺闻言有些诧异，看向王俊凯非同以往的落寞表情，心里直接咯噔了一下：“为什么这么觉得？”

“感觉你今天不是很开心。”王俊凯挠了挠头发，“刚刚还皱眉头了。”

“我那是在思考问题。”易烊千玺闻言纳闷，但还是伸手给王俊喵顺毛，竭尽全力安慰道，“我挺开心的。你陪着我，我就挺开心的。”

“真的？”王俊凯对易烊千玺的话向来深信不疑，“你没生我气？”

“我生你气干什么？”他被问得莫名其妙，“虽然你这人吧，总能制造各种令人尴尬场面，但我不会生你的气。因为……”

王俊凯竖着耳朵，两眼发光地等着“我爱你”三个字。

“因为你是个大傻子。”易烊千玺淡定地说道，在心底拼命忍笑。他拍了拍王俊凯的头，“走了大傻子，回酒店去吧。”

“今晚不工作？”

“不工作。”易烊千玺拉着人往回走，调侃道，“得先把某只委屈猫哄好啊。”

“其实我挺好哄的。”满血复活的王俊凯一把将人抱在了怀里，故意顶了顶胯，“喂饱了就行。”

“……我说的不是这个哄法！”

“那是什么？”王俊凯目光灼灼，好奇地问道。

易烊千玺耳根早红了，哄王俊凯一直很容易，主动亲一下那人就会高兴半天。小波曾不屑说王俊凯爱得太卑微，但却意识不到自己在北野面前也同样卑微。

“……反正不是这个。”他小声说道，默默把后半句话咽了回去。

——非要这个也不是不可以啦。


	19. 镇灵篇（2）

**02.** **墙中的骨头唱歌走音**

离凛冬的逢魔之日不足半月，鬼门即将打开，天地间阴气汇聚沉积，正是各路鬼魂蠢蠢欲动的时候。

易烊千玺敏锐地感知到了一丝危险，他本不想让王俊凯跟着的，连哄带骗地将人留在酒店里，趁对方睡着了才溜出门。偏偏这家伙存了个心眼，竟然知道装睡！易烊千玺前脚走出房门，王俊凯后脚就跟了上去。

于是两人站在小学门外的铁栏杆前大眼瞪小眼。

“……你他妈竟然装睡！”

王俊凯理直气壮：“是你先哄骗我的！”

易烊千玺自知理亏，另起话题道：“这次真的危险，我不想连累你。”

“你放心，没事的。”王俊凯兴致勃勃地放下了背包，献宝似的说道，“你看，我把糯米和黑驴蹄子都带来了。”

易烊千玺一口气险些没上来，他一把夺过王俊凯精心准备的背包，拉着人绕到了学校后门。既然跟来了也赶不走，有免费的劳动力不用白不用。

“那你蹲下，让我踩着上去。”易烊千玺十分坦然地指使道。

王俊凯警惕地看着他：“你翻进去了不会就把我扔在外面了吧？”

“不会。”易烊千玺笃定地说道，“我什么时候骗过你？”

王俊凯半信半疑地蹲下了，结果易烊千玺刚越过墙头就翻脸不认人。

“……易烊千玺你这是在欺骗我的感情！”王俊凯的嘶喊声满是被欺骗的震惊和悲愤不平。

“回去吧傻子，真的危险，我不能带你。”易烊千玺得逞的笑声从墙那头传来。

王俊凯那叫一个生气，想他浴血商战这些年，再狡猾的对手也没能骗得了他，结果今天栽在了自己的人手里。

他一不做二不休，翻出被易烊千玺留下的背包，掏出里面的绳索轻轻一抛。

——还好老子有后招。

易烊千玺在教学楼附近转了一圈，刚决定走进建筑物里看看，就在楼梯口遇到了浑身尘土的王俊凯——看来这家伙翻进来的时候摔得不轻。

“易易你真的变坏了。”王俊凯委屈地控诉，“你以前不这样骗我的。”

“你也变了。”易烊千玺扶额说道，“从前你不这样精明的。”

王俊凯瘪了瘪嘴甚是委屈：“你嫌弃我了？这么快就三年之痒了？”

“开个玩笑。”易烊千玺条件反射地哄道，心说这人真是越来越娇气，也许他俩的上下位次也该作一步调整，“既然来了就跟紧我，别瞎跑。”

“你放心，我哪儿会……”

“敢瞎跑，回去就剁掉你的丁丁。”易烊千玺面无表情地警告道。

“……你和北野学坏了。”

易烊千玺没理会他的嘟囔，揣在口袋里的手不自觉地握紧了。素来干净的指缝间残留着一点湿润的泥土，手心正不断地冒出冷汗，这是从未有过的情况。只有他自己才明白遇到了什么。

——刚刚在小花园的苍兰底下，他亲手挖出了一枚铜鹿舌。

这玩意儿是佛家镇压阿鼻恶鬼的法器，常在墓中出现，倒斗的人见了往往掉头就走。这次竟然出现在一个小学里，怎么看怎么令人心生恶寒。

——不过好在他又翻找了许久，最终只发现了一枚。而且这枚铜鹿舌所设的结印非常粗糙，背后的纹路也很模糊，不像是东篱寺的手笔，仿佛是有人虚心理亏匆匆所设。再者住持也不可能对此一字不提，任由他毫无准备地过来。

可不管怎么说，易烊千玺的心确确实实因为一枚铜鹿舌而揪紧了。他不由在心中暗暗吐槽王俊凯的黏人，嘴上喃喃道：“万一这次死了怎么办？”

“什么什么？”王俊凯耳朵很尖，一下子就听到了易烊千玺的自言自语，“什么死了？”

“我说我们俩，死了怎么办。”易烊千玺没声好气地重复道。

“能活就活下去呗，要是死了，咱们就一块去见阎王。”自从知道来世也能和易烊千玺处对象后，王俊凯的心态就变得十分乐观积极。

易烊千玺：“……死个屁，你会长命百岁。”

“你也会。”王俊凯笑了起来。

易烊千玺悬着的心稍稍放松了些，暗自纳闷：到底谁给了这个逼勇气，把驱除恶鬼都当做蜜月？

他从袖中掏出事先做好的小纸人，指挥着它们去各个角落设下结界的结点以备不时之需。

“滴滴滴、滴滴滴、滴滴滴……”易烊千玺提前设置的闹钟铃声响了，在寂静的教学楼里显得尤为清晰可闻，直接把王俊凯吓了一跳。

“卧槽，吓死我了。你设置闹钟干嘛？”

“看看你说的怪事会不会发生。”易烊千玺关掉了闹铃，拽着王俊凯的手转进了男卫生间。

然而，新装上不久水龙头依然关得好好的，连一滴水都没有漏下来。

“血水呢？”

王俊凯沉默了一会儿，试图通过自己的智慧化解尴尬。他凑到易烊千玺耳边诚心建议道：“易易咱们还没有试过厕所play呢，如此良辰美景你不想试一试？”

“试你个头。”他才没有在小学里干点不可描述事的念头，一口回绝了王俊凯的建议，转身出了卫生间，预备去下一个“都市传说”地点。

“哎易易，你等等我。”王俊凯完全没有留下来一探究竟的念头，想也不想地跟了上去。

一双人影刚刚离开门口，水龙头似在回应他们所说那般齐齐打开，整齐流出了一道细细的血水流，汇聚在一块慢慢落入下水道中。

易烊千玺踱过一排名人画像，除了爱因斯坦一如既往的吐舌造型外，其余画像皆不苟言笑，并没有看出有什么不对劲。

但往往没有反常才是最大的不正常。在极度诡异的气氛里，他下意识地攥紧了叨逼个没完的王俊凯的手。

“哎，这排画像也没有变、楼梯还是10阶，马骏这家伙……”王俊凯嘀咕着，打算回去好好教训一下助理小马，都怪那家伙瞎讲什么都市传说，害他在易易面前丢人了。

“王俊凯，你有没有听到歌声？”

“歌声？”王俊凯正想问什么歌声，猛然发现易烊千玺脸色苍白，流露出从未有过的紧张神色。他侧耳聆听，果不其然听到了一阵诡异的歌声。

“黄河在咆哮、黄河在咆哮……”

“……他唱歌走音。”王俊凯尴尬地说道。

“……不妨碍他是个很厉害的角色。”

秋冬之交肃杀之气渐浓，阴森的鬼气潜藏在日趋走低的气温中，悄无声息地侵入人的身体。当他反应过来的时候，声音和气息已经近在咫尺了。

易烊千玺直接召唤出了饕餮。身量娇小的神兽从封印中跳了出来，慵懒地舒展着四肢，月光下的本体黑影赫然霸占了一整面墙，恰好把王俊凯罩得严严实实的，挡住了他身上不断散发的人气。

“别说话，小声呼吸，就站在饕餮的影子里不要出来。”易烊千玺压低了声音警告，随即抬高声音道，“阁下不必故弄玄虚，亮出真身来。”

恼人的歌声戛然而止。

伴随着两声重重的咳嗽，一个中气十足的声音响彻整个楼道：“我知道你们要干什么，这是第一次也是最后一次警告：回去！告诉让你们来的人，不要派任何人来，不要启用这座教学楼，否则的话后果自负。”

“我没法答应你这条件。”易烊千玺耸了耸肩膀，“毕竟我只是个打工的。”

“……那就派说得上话的人来！”那人的声音听着有些羞恼。

“你离不开这里对么？此处不是阴盛之地，于修鬼仙无益。”易烊千玺话锋一转，如连珠炮般的问题一个接一个地甩了过去，“你的鬼怨之气很重，你杀过人了么？”

“杀人？”男人发出了诡异又凄厉的笑声，回响在空荡荡的教学楼里，“是啊，我杀过人，你没调查过么？”

“姓林的校董，姓陈的工头。都是你做的？”易烊千玺问道，“尸检报告说他们生前都受到了突然刺激，引起肾上腺激素大量分泌，导致心肺功能迅速衰竭死亡。”

“他们都是被活活吓死的。”小易道长不动声色地眯起了眼，“你与他们有什么深仇大恨，非要置人于死地不可？”

“因为……他们该死！”男人忽然激动了起来，咆哮着从墙中现出了惨不忍睹的真身——那是一具半白骨化的身体，枯痩的尸骨上挂着被蛆虫啃食的碎肉。他的双足已经溃烂得不成样子，趾骨外露，所到之处都留下一道恶臭的尸液。

王俊凯几乎要吐了，捂着嘴拼命压制胃里翻江倒海的恶心感，饶是易烊千玺这样身经百战的也不由一滞，强忍着恶心，捏出一道诀来，分隔开他们与恶灵的界线。

这只恶灵与通常所见的截然不同，他是在半生半死的状态下堕化成厉鬼的。生的渴望与怨毒的恶念促使他从坟墓中爬了出来，拖着半尸半鬼的身体在人间为非作歹，继续着死前最大的执念。

“他……是人是鬼？”王俊凯忍不住压低了声音问道。

“半尸半鬼。”易烊千玺头也不回地解释道，几乎是用最小的幅度翕动着嘴唇作答，因为在那只尸鬼的视角里，饕餮的影子里空无一人，“兼具僵尸的力量和鬼的思考力，不必实体化就可以伤人，我还是第一次碰到这样的情况，这下麻烦大了。”

王俊凯格外惊恐：“这还是你第一次说‘麻烦大了’。”

“嘘别说话。”易烊千玺没声好气地说道，“老实呆在原地，发生什么事也别动。”

饕餮早早闻到了尸臭味，虽然它把怨念极重的厉鬼当做美味珍馐，但对于未完全化鬼的尸鬼还是有些下不去口，这会儿不免有些兴致缺缺，可为了保护小主人，依然发出了示威的低吼。

易烊千玺心说最近碰到的这几个总对饕餮没什么敬意，果不其然眼前这只也没对饕餮的警告声起反应，一双血眼直勾勾地盯着易烊千玺不放，甚至还流出了口涎。

饕餮：“……我他妈不要面子的？”


	20. 镇灵篇（3）

**03.** **六月不下雪，儿子打爸爸**

“你好香啊，看起来就很好吃……不行，不能吃无辜的人，绝对不行。”尸鬼重复着自相矛盾的话语，仿佛一个身体里住着两个迥异的灵魂。

易烊千玺觉得奇怪，不动声色地继续放出了小纸人完成结界，面上则和尸鬼交流道：“你吃不了我，我是纯阳命。没有妖鬼可以吃得了我。”

“这不重要。”男人的目光突然变得慈爱又复杂，“你……应该还是个孩子吧。”

纸人悄悄回到了易烊千玺的身上，顺着他的后背爬进了口袋里。

易烊千玺感受到纸人的回归，以手势暗示饕餮不要妄动，自己则走向了尸鬼：“应该还算？”

——毕竟王俊凯在家里都喊他小朋友之类的，怪丢人的。

“无论你相不相信，我做的这些都是为了孩子。”尸鬼郑重道。

“杀人也是为了孩子？”易烊千玺站在了分割线处，暗自将刀片抵在了手指上。

“是，为了孩子们！”这件事仿佛成了尸鬼的逆鳞，稍稍触及就会狂躁不已，他怒吼道，“我没有做错！我都是为了孩子！”

“到阎罗面前再行申辩吧！”易烊千玺迅速划破手指，将滴落的鲜血抹在了黄符纸上，早早被纸人埋好的结印线瞬间燃起了咒火，封死了厉鬼的退路。

靠施咒人引燃的咒火对常人形同虚设，可对于厉鬼而言却是无法忍受的灼烧。易烊千玺并没有看错，这只尸鬼虽然有半尸状态，但因逢魔之日将近，已逐渐走向鬼化，咒火依然有用。

连杀两人的恶鬼，即便被饕餮直接吞吃，阎罗殿也不会过问一二。可是他的话却引起了易烊千玺的注意。

为了孩子？将错咎推卸到孩子身上，听起来真是荒谬至极。他突然存了一探究竟的心思，意欲将尸鬼活捉带回去审问。

可尸鬼并不会乖乖听话，硬生生撞开了火墙，夹带着无法熄灭的咒火往外逃去。

“休走！”易烊千玺紧追不舍，身后一大一小两个影子也跑得气喘吁吁。

咒火印相当于是一个定位标志，无论尸鬼身处何处，易烊千玺总能直截了当地发现他。

尸鬼不断发出被咒火灼痛的哀嚎声，身上的火苗怎么扑也熄不灭，只能强忍着疼痛去捉施咒者。他恼怒地挥舞手臂，招呼着教学楼里的陈设挨个往易烊千玺身上砸。

易烊千玺连连躲闪，可不算宽敞的走道里几乎避无可避，稍不留意就被椅子砸伤了脚踝，不由跌倒在地上。

“我好心饶你一命，可你却冥顽不灵、为虎作伥！”尸鬼嘶吼着扑了上来，张开血盆大口就要咬上易烊千玺的身体。

“千玺！”王俊凯想也不想地就要将人推开，以凡人的血肉之躯去承受那一口撕咬。

“闪开！”易烊千玺还没来得及反应，只能眼睁睁看着王俊凯将自己推到一旁，刚刚惊呼出声，好在饕餮及时赶到，一蹄将尸鬼踹到一旁，救了两人性命。

看到脚上沾上的尸液，饕餮嫌弃地甩了甩，看向易烊千玺的眼神里充满着“崽，爸爸爱你”的慈祥，和平常讨甘草棒吃的没出息样简直判若两羊。

“千玺、千玺！”王俊凯险些吓尿了。

他跟着易烊千玺哼哧哼哧上下爬楼梯，跑得上气不接下气，扶着墙壁歇了两秒打算拐弯，心头盘算着回去得多报个健身班，结果刚抬头就见到那个不人不鬼的东西作势要吃掉自己的心肝宝贝，顿时跟打了鸡血似的，三步并两步跑上前就要替人格挡。

背后腥风作响时，慢一拍的大脑终于勉强反应过来自己仍是凡人躯体，这一挡恐怕要玩完。生死之际，周围的一切似乎都被放慢了，王俊凯可以清晰地望见易烊千玺惊愕的表情和翕动的嘴唇，像是在无声之中竭力呼喊他的名字。

他的脑中闪过千般懊悔百般不舍，无一例外都是易烊千玺。

——我好想和你度完余生啊。

来世生活听起来也很不错，总能引发无限想象，可他仍旧舍不得放弃与易烊千玺手牵手走过今生。

王俊凯恋恋不舍地闭上眼睛，不想让自己的死状看起来太过凄惨。死不瞑目什么的，听起来就会吓到易烊千玺，毕竟他的眼睛足够大足够亮。

然而死亡并没有如期降临，他被一个毛茸茸的东西顶开了，和易烊千玺一块摔倒在一边。

刚刚还张牙舞爪的尸鬼也被这庞然大物撞到了墙上，露出凶恶的犬齿。

王俊凯由衷怀疑这只羊是故意的，明明可以避开他，却偏偏结结实实地顶到了他的腰。

他的腰，他和易烊千玺的幸福来源之一，要是出了毛病该怎么办！

不过此刻王俊凯没工夫去管自己的腰，连滚带爬地扑到自己的心肝宝贝边上，紧搂着人不放。

“你怎么样了千玺？哪儿受伤了？”没等人回答，王俊凯已经上下摸索起来，搞得易烊千玺满头黑线，准备揍人的手蠢蠢欲动。

——都什么时候了，到底是揩油还是真的检查啊！

王俊凯对易烊千玺的身体出奇熟悉，很快就摸到了肿胀的脚踝，吸了吸鼻子就要流泪。

“害，哭什么，没死呢。”易烊千玺不得不出言安慰，“你又跑出来替我挡，我还能念个诀扛一下，你这肉体凡胎的每次都这么鲁莽。”

王俊凯忍着哭，可怜巴巴地说道：“我我我下次不会了。倒是你，你还站得起来么，能走路吗？我们别管他了，快逃吧。”

“站得起来，走不快而已。”易烊千玺示意王俊凯将自己扶起，注视着尸鬼的方向。

他剧烈地咳嗽了几声，看向自己仍在流血的手指。不灭的咒火需要纯阳血的滋养，在人为熄灭前会不断汲取施咒人的气力。方才大面积的燃烧和持续的标记已经消耗了易烊千玺太多体力，他从没碰到能长时间忍受咒火灼烧并行动自如的怨鬼，眼下有些体弱不支。

好在咒火已然将尸鬼的身体烫出了窟窿，烧焦的灰烬覆盖在森然的白骨上，可并没有化解掉尸气，依旧能闻到令人不悦的臭味。

“你本不想杀人的，对吧？我可以渡你转世。”易烊千玺说道，“只要你说出杀人的理由并诚意忏悔。”

“忏悔？”尸鬼失笑道，“该忏悔的不是我，而是那些人！那些……”他语气陡然森冷起来，“那些将我杀死的人！”

王俊凯和易烊千玺闻言一惊。

尸鬼深吸一口气，忍着身上的剧痛开始讲述生前往事，炽热的火苗在黑暗中攒动着，像极了那颗曾经在人的胸膛里鲜活跳动的心脏，可如今只能在一只尸鬼的体内永久静默。

他生前是学校的一份子，负责整个学校的工程收检工作。但在验收教学楼时发现了偷工减料的情况，涂料用具皆是次品，导致室内污染物严重超标，可还是照常安排孩子入学。

他抗争过、努力过，只可惜人微言轻，并没有受到重视，就在威胁要去检举告发时，他被几个利益相关的人合伙杀死在办公室里，趁着月黑风高埋葬在学校的花园里，让孩子们采摘由他的尸骸滋养的娇媚花朵。

这些人唯恐他死后作祟，甚至还匆匆布下了一枚镇压恶灵的铜鹿舌。他在黑暗的土壤中日夜煎熬，直到积蓄了足够多的哀怒与怨气，这才得以重回人间。

可人间早已没有他的容身之地了。

男人的声音沙哑又低沉，话语间渗透着悲愤不平的呜咽。易烊千玺抬手熄灭了咒火，默默看着尚未燃尽的火苗在对方的身上力竭地跳跃，最后化作一缕清烟融入男人背后的黑暗里。

这座城市的六月是不会下雪的。

易烊千玺悲哀地想到。所以他所做的一切始终无人知晓。孩子们不会知道，他的家人也不会知道。

“我可以跟你走，要杀要剐悉听尊便。”尸鬼开口道，“我不会再杀人，但我得对孩子们负责，只要他们能重新修缮教学楼，我就跟你走。”他最后几乎用上哀求的语气了。

咒火的威力非同一般，尸鬼又从未修行过，仅凭一己之力抵挡多时也到了山穷水尽的边缘，不得不低头和易烊千玺打商量。

“我不能留你在这里。”易烊千玺说道，“尘归尘，土归土，人间已非你可长留之地了。”

尸鬼倏然恼怒起来：“你要包庇那些人？”

“不。我想与你做个交易。”易烊千玺徐徐说道，“我替你揭开此事，与之相对的，你要心甘情愿同阴差离开，去阎罗殿候审。”

“你有多大把握？”

“不敢说百分百能惩治那些害你的人。”易烊千玺老老实实道，“但让小学重新修缮，阻止孩子们再度入学不成问题。”

尸鬼垂下了脑袋，似在权衡其中利弊。不过好在，复仇的鬼性始终没能战胜一心护犊的人性，他点头应了：“如此便好。”

纸人陆续从各自坚守的结点撤回到易烊千玺身上，头顶肩膀各站了一排，其余站不下的都自觉爬上了王俊凯的肩膀。

“哎孩子他妈，你怎么给我生了这么多崽。”王俊凯摸摸肩膀上乖巧的纸人，心中油然升起一股慈父之性，无限感慨地说道。

“谁是孩子他妈！”易烊千玺没声好气地说道，“再哔哔保证不打死你。”

王俊凯知道他这是脸皮薄害羞了，立马识相闭嘴，别过头偷乐。

两位阴差早在外头等候多时了，见尸鬼老老实实跟着易烊千玺出来都惊了。他们可连全套锁绳装备都带了，结果一样都没派上用场。

“还有两人呢？”阴差提醒道，“被他杀害的两人，魂魄尚在人间。”

尸鬼冷哼了声，带着众人来到小花园。易烊千玺刨出铜鹿舌的边上伫立着一台垃圾桶，他上前将盖子掀开，指了指内里。

阴差探头一看，两缕死魂正在里面瑟瑟发抖，见到铁面威严的阴差立刻哭爹喊娘地求救起来。

阴差：“……”

易烊千玺适才恍悟过来，原来那枚粗糙的铜鹿舌结印还是有用的，好歹成功镇住了两个死魂破开垃圾桶求救。他心生感慨，如果这些人生前不商量着埋铜鹿舌镇鬼，死后也不必被尸鬼困在恶臭的垃圾桶里，哪儿也去不得。

因为死魂太畏惧尸鬼，生前惴惴惊惶，死后也怕得很，好说歹说都不肯和尸鬼共用一根绳子。阴差不得不又掏出一根绳子将二人拴上，站在二人与尸鬼中间充作格挡。

“那小易道长，我二人先行一步。功德那块还是等您什么时候去酆都了，由判官大人给您结算。”两位阴差分外唾弃他们现在的亲密距离，迫不及待地就要走。

“等等。”易烊千玺难得拦住了阴差，“他的审罚大约什么时候开始？”

阴差瞥了一眼低眉顺眼的尸鬼：“估计要后日吧，这家伙干的事颇有些歹毒。判官得结合另两人的生平好好合计合计。”

“行。到时候我来一趟地府。”

“得嘞。”

“这就，没事了？”王俊凯在旁默默地看着易烊千玺和阴差打交道。要说平日里他肯定是看不见阴差的，也不知今日怎么的竟是能看见了，或许是阴气极盛又有法力之人在旁的缘故。他暗自庆幸得亏这回来的是牛头马面，不然非得被黑白无常的模样吓死不可。

“嗯，完事了。”易烊千玺心不在焉地说着，提前把去地府的行程记在了备忘录提醒里。

“那，孩子他妈，咱们回酒店？”

“……”易烊千玺深吸一口气，皮笑肉不笑地吩咐一枚小人跳到了地上。

王俊凯还没察觉将要发生什么事，小人迅速拔高长大，举起纸做的小粉拳，狠狠挥向了“爸爸”的脸。

“哎哟！”王俊凯捂脸哀嚎一声。

——老婆撺掇儿子打爸爸，家门不幸啊。


	21. 镇灵篇（4）

**04.** **王总是个追求品质生活的讲究人**

王俊凯一觉醒来的时候习惯性地摸了摸身旁，待触到一具温热的胴体后立刻眼神一亮，神志清明地抱了过去，将人搂进了怀里。

昨晚易烊千玺十点就跑去了酆都，凌晨一点还不见踪影。王俊凯心中藏着事，睡睡醒醒，却怎么也没等到人回来，最后实在支撑不住睡了过去，也不知易烊千玺是几点回来的了。

小烊崽并没被吵醒，只含含糊糊地嘟囔了两句，便又在人怀里动了动，找了个舒坦的角度继续睡了。

王俊凯对自己的“习惯教学成果”颇为自得，要不是他日日缠着人要抱抱，易烊千玺哪会这么乖巧听话地主动钻人怀里？

他给手机切了飞行模式，又将被子往上拉了拉，美滋滋抱着人睡起了回笼觉。

凛冬已至，天气是越来越冷了。易烊千玺爱赖床，平常王俊凯出门了都还在床上躺着不动，闭眼任由王俊凯吻别。这下连唯一有意志力的也败下阵来，两人索性赖到了傍晚。

“晚饭想吃什么，千玺？”王俊凯掏出备忘录准备记下易烊千玺给的菜谱，但对方却一反常态地起身端坐。

“你先坐。”

王俊凯一脸莫名，但还是乖乖地坐在了床边上。

“我……”易烊千玺清了清喉咙，破有些不好意思地摸了摸头，“我昨晚上干了一件大事。”

“只要不是出轨要和我离婚就都行。”王俊凯迅速说道。

易烊千玺：“……你他妈成天胡思乱想些什么！”他没好气地拿起枕头砸了过去，被王俊凯一把接过抱在了怀里。

“说说呗，什么事？”王俊凯保证这次洗耳恭听绝不插嘴。

“我用十年阳寿交换了那只尸鬼可以转世为人。”易烊千玺一字一句说道。

阎罗殿对恶鬼伤人一事处置极其严苛。按尸鬼这样连杀两人的，绝对是要投入地狱道不得超生的。然而阎罗王想来也梳理了事情的来龙去脉，对尸鬼的处罚也稍轻了些：入饿鬼道历经十世才可再世为人。

饿鬼乐少苦多，寿长劫远，苦不堪言，但相较于十恶不赦的八寒八热地狱又轻了些，可谓是不上不下。

尸鬼听到判决时并没有反抗的意思，对即将到来的刑罚全无概念。

易烊千玺本不欲掺和此事，素来对伤人的恶鬼无甚同情心，却偏偏在听了尸鬼一番悲愤诉苦后动了恻隐之心，开口询问阎罗王可否相帮。

阎罗王第一次见他对恶鬼起怜悯之意，带着他转入殿后，语重心长地说道：“那是伤人的恶鬼，你不该对他心生同情。”

“我知道。”易烊千玺点了点头，“可他……罪不至此。”

“本王也悉知因果，但规矩就是规矩，不可破。”阎罗王意味深长道，“但如果你非要替他逆天改命，也不是不可为，不过须得付出代价。”

阎罗王答应，能让尸鬼再世为人，身体或许有缺陷，但只要一生不作恶，从前的孽债便能一笔勾销，不必偿还。

但易烊千玺付出的条件就是——

“你拿十年的功德去换？！”王俊凯不可思议地喃喃，“十年去换他转世为人？”

“对。”易烊千玺小心翼翼地看向王俊凯，生怕从对方脸上发现一丝不屑与责备，不过除了疼惜之外，什么都没有，这不由令他放宽了心。

“可你这……”王俊凯了然木已成舟已成定局，易烊千玺做出的决定是他左右不来的，只得叹道，“可你也很需要时间啊。”

他凑上前抱了抱自己的心肝宝贝：“你真是傻乎乎的，怎么老想着别人，不替自己想想。”

“害，你就这反应啊？”

“那我得是什么反应？给个标准答案看看？”

“没有标准答案。”易烊千玺笑了笑，“你就是标准答案。”

“那是。”王俊凯哼哼两声，又亲了亲对方的脸，这才恋恋不舍地从床上爬起道，“还睡不睡？不睡的话，我带你去个地方？”

“又去兜风啊？”易烊千玺没有什么兴致，毕竟这儿打着的是生态度假，除了野地就是野地，没什么好看的。

“这回可不一样！”王俊凯神神秘秘地笑了笑。

两人手挽着手出了酒店门，大堂经理早就认识到王俊凯是一头肥羊，正要谄媚地迎上来问王总今日安排，就被玻璃旋转门挡在了屋里。

易烊千玺：“……他好尴尬的。”

“我还没跟他生气呢。”王俊凯冷哼一声，“看看他给我安排的房间，什么惊喜都被破坏了！”

他还在记仇惊喜被人搅黄了呢。

车内回荡着导航AI机械又冷酷的提示音，声音大到把车载音响播放的BGM都盖过了。眼看两旁的街景越来越陌生荒凉，易烊千玺不得不拿星辰月亮当参照物，免得他俩迷失在野地里。

“到了。”王俊凯兴致勃勃地下了车，殷勤地转到他那边打开车门，伸手迎他下来。

易烊千玺纳闷着下了车，放眼望去，野地还是野地，与之前的相比并没有不同。

“大晚上的我们就过来……看草？”易烊千玺瞬间警惕起来，“我警告你我不搞野战！你别想了。”

“也不搞车震。”他又补充道。

“你想啥呢！”王俊凯急了，自己营造的旖旎气氛怎么能被黄色废料污染，“虽然我是很想啦，但是此情此景我是不会干这种事情的，你放心！我是个正经人！”

易烊千玺心说你他妈和正经两个字根本搭不着边。

王俊凯一步上前，伸出手蒙住了易烊千玺的眼睛。

“干什么啊？”

“Surprise。”视觉被封锁的时候，其他感官极其敏锐。王俊凯呼出的热气正萦绕在他敏感的耳垂边上，弄得他忍不住伸手去碰。

易烊千玺不安地动了动：“什么呀？”

“嘘。”

不远处传来硫磺与硝石爆燃的声响，一记轰隆声犹如天边的闷雷，陡然炸响了寂静的郊外。

“生日快乐，千玺。”王俊凯撤去了手，将面前盛大的烟花礼完整展现在易烊千玺眼前。

紫色的烟火如夺目的大丽花在天空中绽放，洒下一把金灿灿的火花，点缀在漆黑的夜幕中。此起彼伏的焰火肆无忌惮地从地平线上窜出，又殊途同归似的化作冷却的灰烬慢慢从壮丽中坠落。

“我的生日是11月28日，还没到。”易烊千玺别过头说道。

“我知道。”王俊凯笑了笑，“咱家住的别墅区为了环保没法放那么大的烟花，干脆提前给你放一波，你放心！从今天起到28号，我天天给你过生日！”

“那倒也不必。”易烊千玺嘴上不说，心头还是很高兴的。

过去23年，除了老易道长，几乎没有人给他过过生日。生日于他而言不过是襁褓字条里留下的数字，他的出生是被诅咒的，因此向来不太上心。倒是王俊凯亢奋不已，一早准备好想给他一个惊喜——奈何被各种事情搅黄了。

“最精彩一幕还没出现呢！你看！”

他顺着王俊凯手指的方向望去，一枚巨大的烟花弹冲开尚未散尽的硝烟，抵达了任何一枚烟花都未到达的天顶，倏然炸开，一团如火焰般明亮的颜色在天空中拼出了两排中文字。

易烊千玺生日快乐！

末了还不忘加一个露出尖尖虎牙的笑脸。

易烊千玺：“……”果然沙雕青年欢乐多。

他慢慢蹲下身捂住脸，努力不去想多少人会在家中看到这惊奇一幕，又有多少人会记得有这么一个浮夸的沙雕，在生日这天非要与大家普天同庆。

易烊千玺累了，他觉得自己不会再来卫星城了。

王俊凯比他还兴奋，豪气冲天地拉开后备箱。

“当当当当——”

红色的玫瑰花多得快要扑出来，花团锦簇中同样用异色的玫瑰拼凑了“易烊千玺生日快乐。落款：王俊凯”几个字。

“还有呢还有呢。”

王俊凯将人一把拉起，非要人过来见见自己的惊喜准备成果。只不过从玫瑰花后掏出一样东西时，他突然换上了一副不好意思的表情：“这个，也是给你的。”

“什么东西？”易烊千玺接过那像荣誉证书的红色大本本，心头嘀咕千万别是什么“好爸爸”、“好媳妇”之类的沙雕定制，毕竟这太像王俊凯会干的事。

结果翻开一看——竟然是证书！

尊敬的易烊千玺先生：

感谢您支持中国青少年发展基金会实施的“希望工程”，捐款将用于在XX省等10个省份建设23所希望小学。由衷感谢您为公益事业奉献一份力量。

易烊千玺抬头，声音不自觉地发颤：“23所？”他知道钱对于王俊凯来说不算什么，可一次性23所……

“对。”王俊凯说道，“以后我每年都会以你的名义捐一所希望小学或者希望医院，给你攒功德。这是补全过去23年的。”

“拿十年去交换，确实挺可惜的。”不知何处安放双手的王俊凯继续挠头，认命道，“不过，我认为你做的没错，正因为你会做出这样的决定，我才会这般喜欢你。我本质就是个无脑千吹。”

易烊千玺捂脸：“……其实也不用这样无脑吹。”

王俊凯嘿嘿一笑，抬手将人搂在了怀里：“生日快乐千玺，我永远爱你。”

“嗯。”怀里人显然害臊了一会儿，平复心情后才故作镇静地应了一句。

“能把儿子们放出来见证他们老爹们的绝美爱情时刻吗？”王俊凯兴高采烈地提议道，“我太想当着这群小崽子的面亲他们的妈了，就像小花童见证咱俩婚礼似的……”

他还惦记着喜当爹的事呢。

“打住。”眼看王俊凯又要天马行空地一通脑补，易烊千玺轻咳了声无情打断道，“就这样，爱亲不亲。”

“亲亲亲。”王俊凯向来很知趣，这便美滋滋地凑了上去。

在绽放的烟火下亲吻自己的心上人简直爽呆了！唯一的遗憾就是没找几个团队全程跟拍摄像，把这美好一刻永久珍藏。下次必须注意。

追求品质生活的王总边亲边想到。


	22. 逢魔篇（1）

**01.** **她崽那样的钢铁直男怎么可能处到这样好看的对象**

有王俊凯和东篱寺的帮忙，达成尸鬼的遗愿并不算难事。很快小学就被封停了，所有教学设施都被重新检验，相关人等也一一接受审查。

易烊千玺知道这消息时第一时间去信酆都，尸鬼正受着苦练，渡化身上的尸气与鬼气，希望这个好消息能够助他早日消弭怨气，再世为人。

这天他正在家中舒舒服服的午睡。

易烊千玺的睡觉习惯不太好，爱把空调温度打到最低然后裹上厚厚的棉被，还真诚地邀请王俊凯一同感受自己的快乐。

但是王俊凯只想和他体验别的快乐，可易烊千玺又不乐意，嚷嚷着就要分房睡。

于是王俊凯为了纠正他的坏习惯（主要还是不舍的分房），总会悄悄地等他睡着后调高空调温度，易烊千玺被热醒后又把温度打低，如此反复多次。

这就使得王总不得不在冰火两重天的境地中反复横跳，亏得身体健康没有冻感冒。他在长期与易烊千玺的斗争中落败过几次，但也得胜过几次，痛并快乐着。

今天总算王俊凯不在家，易烊千玺可不会放过这大好机会，自然把空调打得越低越好。

然而偷摸进门的王女士就没那么走运了，刚一进屋就被猛烈的中央空调吹得连打了好几个喷嚏。

“该死的臭小子，竟然把空调打这么低，有没有环保精神！”王女士是王俊凯的亲妈，和王俊凯几乎一个模子刻出来的。在把公司交给儿子后，就和他爸出去周游世界了，把曾经生了个儿子的事抛之脑后。

结果最近路过土耳其时，她见到个很像自家儿子的猫脸小伙正在举办婚礼，这才一拍脑门想起来自己有个崽还单身，兴冲冲飞回国内准备给儿子找对象。

王女士深谙儿子爱自由的脾性，知道他对包办婚姻十分抵触，所以没打算直接挑明。

这回她多留了个心眼，打算先在敌方阵营里安营扎寨，日积月累总能耗完“敌人”的意志。

想到这茬，王女士兴奋地拍了拍自己小档案本。那里头装着门当户对家族中所有适龄的结婚对象，男的女的高的矮的胖的瘦的黑的白的都有，总有一款自家儿子能看上。

王女士对自己母胎solo的儿子十分唾弃，真是白长了一副好皮相，希望他这回别再挑这拣那，毕竟是一个不懂情趣的钢铁直男，有人要就不错了。

带着深深的嫌弃，王女士推开了儿子的卧室，预备藏在儿子的衣柜里给王俊凯一个惊喜或者惊吓。

——然后就看到了裹在被子里睡得不省人事的易烊千玺。

王女士沉寂许久的少女心登时被易烊千玺的睡颜激发了出来，她兴奋又忐忑地打量着被窝里的漂亮男孩，忽然瞧见易烊千玺探出被子的那双手。

凭良心讲，那是一双王女士有史以来见过最漂亮的手。哪怕最顶尖的钢琴家的骨节也不会像眼前这人那样精美，仿佛是神之右手一笔画就的奇迹。

唯一美中不足的是，其中一只上面错落着几道尚未愈合的刀疤。

王女士轻轻叹息。

不过瑕不掩瑜，哪怕有这样狰狞的伤痕，这依然是一双漂亮到顶点的手。

王女士向来对美丽的事物毫无抵抗力，鬼使神差地想要握住那双手时，易烊千玺突然惊醒过来，直接大叫出声。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”

王女士也被他吓了一跳，反射性地向后一跃摔倒在地。

“你你你你谁？”穿着工字背心的易烊千玺拿被子捂住自己，十分警惕地看向王女士，“你怎么在我家里？”

“你家？”王女士一愣，脑中百转千回，无数断裂的神经被这关键词一刺激，再度搭桥重连，在脑细胞即将罢工前，总算拼凑出一个大致可信的结论。

——这孩子可能是我崽的对象。

王女士被自己的结论震惊到了。她再次上上下下仔仔细细打量易烊千玺，奈何易烊千玺拿小被子把自己裹得严严实实的，只露出一张警惕但还没睡醒的小脸和乱糟糟的头发。

这怎么可能！

王女士陷入了深深的费解中。

我崽那样的钢铁直男怎么可能处到这样好看的对象？

王俊凯美滋滋带着从超市精挑细选的鱼肉蔬菜推开门时，差点瘫坐在地上。眼前的画面太美，他几乎从不敢想象。

他那眼里揉不下沙子的老妈怎么会突然出现在国内？还和他的老婆有说有笑地坐在沙发上？易烊千玺怎么笑得这么开心，他怎么在其他人面前还穿着那件勾人的工字背心！哪怕是咱妈也不行！

事有轻重缓急。王俊凯运用自己杰出的判断力给要做的事划分了优先级，于是给易烊千玺披上外套成为了首要任务。

他丢下肉菜，迅速脱下自己的西装外套就往易烊千玺身上裹。

“妈！你怎么来我家都不说一声啊！”

王女士翻了个白眼：“进你家还要打报告啊？我是你妈还是囚犯？”

王俊凯这厢确认易烊千玺的肩膀没有裸露在外后，才不动声色地挡在了自己妈和自己老婆中间。

“哟哟哟。”王女士毕竟和王俊凯是一条脐带上拴着的母子，王俊凯的行为她怎么可能不明白，一下子又嫌弃起来，“还怕我吃了你的小宝贝怎么的？我有那么可怕么？”

易烊千玺拉了拉王俊凯的衣服。

“没啊，就怕您吓到我家小朋友。”在自己妈面前，王俊凯难得流露出了一副没心没肺的嘴脸，“小时候万圣节你扮的红唇女巫是我一生的阴影。”

“有这么说你妈的吗。”王女士毫不客气地猛打了儿子一下，开门见山道，“王俊凯你真是出息了，我和你爸不在国内你就不学好。怎么，开始金屋藏娇了？也不给人一个名分就这样藏家里，出门在外可千万别说你是我儿子，嫌丢人！”

王俊凯：“？？”

易烊千玺：“……？”

在王俊凯回来前，颜控始祖王女士已经和易烊千玺交谈过一番，打从心底喜欢这个漂亮的大男孩，因为从没听儿子说起，又见易烊千玺有心回避手上的刀疤，当即觉得自己的崽因为单身太久成了个抖S的变态，更是铁了心要为易烊千玺鸣不平、争名分。

王女士见他俩一脸懵逼以为说到了点子上，痛心疾首地继续说道：“妈知道你单身久了，这单身久了的人，思想上的确会有一些变态，但你也不能发泄在千玺身上啊，多漂亮的一个娃娃，你看看他的手！你干那事的时候真狠得下心吗？”

不管王女士原本讲的是什么，王俊凯飞速运转的大脑已经联想到了一些不可描述，脸和耳朵直观反映了大脑的变化，迅速红了起来。

易烊千玺恍然大悟，难怪王女士一直对自己的手欲言又止，连忙解释道：“这个真不是王俊凯弄的，是我自己，我自己。”

王女士心疼地拍了拍易烊千玺的手：“孩子别怕，有什么事别憋在心里，阿姨给你撑腰，量着小子也不敢对你怎么样。”

“妈你瞎想什么呢，我疼千玺还来不及呢，怎么可能虐待他啊。”王俊凯可以被人羞辱钢铁直男不懂情趣，但他决不允许有人质疑他和易烊千玺的爱情，就差一脚踩在沙发上从头至尾讲述他和易烊千玺可歌可泣的情缘了。

“而且！我很多次都想和你们说！可视频通话没接通几秒，你们就让我别打扰你们二人世界！然后就挂了！”说起这事王俊凯十分委屈，愤愤道，“邮件微信都太不正式了，结果你们，一个个挂我视频电话！”

王女士语塞，记忆的长河中依稀浮现了那么几次挂电话的场景，顿时有些心虚和尴尬。

“啊，这样啊，那千玺的手，是怎么回事啊。”王女士依然对易烊千玺手上的伤疤存着强烈的好奇心，她无法想象好好的年轻人怎么能把自己的手糟践成这样。

易烊千玺咬了咬嘴唇，不知从何说起。他不想让王俊凯为难，可也觉得王女士距离自己的世界太过遥远了。

和一位浸淫过商战又养尊处优多年的贵妇讲鬼神之说，大约比和神父讲进化论要更难一些。

“哎哎哎怎么一上门就抄家底啊。”王俊凯转移了话题，“我买了不少菜，正好妈你在，一起吃吧。”

他迅速跳下了沙发：“千玺，来搭把手呗。”

“来了。”易烊千玺巴不得不解释，只礼貌地朝王女士点了点头就去帮忙了。

王俊凯怕油会溅到易烊千玺身上，通常不让他靠近。美其名曰来“搭把手”的小易道长根本无从下手，只能在旁边洗个菜切个条，托着下巴看王俊凯颠勺起锅。

起初两人都不会做饭，还是王俊凯不忍自己的宝贝天天吃外卖，率先撸起袖管学做菜，几个月下来已经有模有样了。

“小凯。”易烊千玺忍不住说道，“你妈妈，是不是对我的手……很有意见啊。”

在王女士出现之前，易烊千玺从未在意过自己手上的伤，毕竟天赋技能弥足珍贵，自然要物尽其用，就连王俊凯脖子上的挂件也是他每隔一阵子重新放血补充，能用纯阳血解决的尽量不仰仗饕餮，逐渐养成了依赖的习惯。长此以往，旧伤未愈新伤又增，漂亮的左手几乎没有一片好皮。

王俊凯想也不想说道：“怎么可能，她只是觉得惋惜、心疼你而已。我妈那个人，颜控加手控。我们家不是一般的家庭，她不会因为几道疤就对你产生想法的。”

“哦哦。”易烊千玺稍稍心宽了些。

“不过嘛。”王俊凯关了火，放下锅铲，抓住易烊千玺的手亲了一口，“你下次也别动不动就割手放血，每次看你手上缠着绷带，我也很心疼。”

说着说着又亲了上去，还伸出舌头着重在刚刚结痂的疤痕上舔了舔。

“怎么揩油个没完呢。”易烊千玺臊红了耳朵，不满地推了他一把，“好好做饭！”

已经揩油成功的王俊凯嘿嘿一笑：“得嘞。”

用餐时，王女士并没有再继续追问伤疤的事情。既然不是王俊凯伤的，那么也不必过度追究，年轻人都有自己的小秘密。

易烊千玺一直没敢抬头和王女士对视，生怕对方又对自己的手产生好奇，一个劲埋头苦吃。

王俊凯的操作太骚了，疯狂给他夹菜，他的饭碗几乎堆出了小山，这让易烊千玺十分羞耻。

饭后，王女士将带来的档案簿扔进了垃圾桶。

“这什么？”王俊凯把档案簿捡了起来，翻开第一页又是向晴虚伪的精英笑容，顿时反胃起来，“怎么又是这个逼。”

他严重怀疑王女士这份适龄结婚对象答案是从马骏那里拷贝来的，暗戳戳决定这个月给马骏扣绩效工资。

“怎么了？你小时候不是和向晴玩得很好嘛？”王女士奇怪儿子的反应。

“现在玩得不好了。”不提向晴便罢，一提向晴，王俊凯就想起向父干得龌龊事，连带哪怕迷途知返的发小也不太待见。要不是生意上还有所往来，他恨不得与对方划清界限。

王俊凯含含糊糊地找了几个借口，把对一切充满好奇的王女士敷衍了过去，好不容易将人送出了门。

“改天我还要来。”临走前王女士死死握住儿子的手，不让他把自己塞进车里。

“来干什么呀，大家都是成年人了能不能有点个人隐私空间？”

“带你金姨来看看我未来的儿媳妇！”王女士理直气壮。

王俊凯的大脑死机了：“儿、儿、儿媳妇！”

“怎么了，你不乐意吗？”王女士不高兴地说道，“老娘警告你，要敢始乱终弃我就把你除名！我和你爸再生一个崽！”

“乐意乐意乐意。”王俊凯恨不得在街上贴大字报宣扬他和易烊千玺的绝美爱情。

自处上对象后，以前的朋友都嫌他老爱讲自己的绝美爱情故事，往往刚开口就被狠心打断，亲爹妈忙于过二人世界也不买账，害得他有糖没处发，这下多了一个凯千CP拥趸者，一下子高兴得不得了。

“你和金姨什么时候来？我到时候给你们好好讲讲我和千玺相遇的故事。”

“那敢情好。择日不如撞日，就下周末呗。”王女士心愿达成，总算能安心上车走了。

王俊凯亦是心满意足，然而转身就看到了双手交叉倚在门边上观察他们良久的易烊千玺。

“你要怎么和她们讲我们的爱情故事？从我砍断你的桃花树开始吗？”易烊千玺皮笑肉不笑地说道。

王俊凯这才反应过来摊上事了，最想规避的问题被他自己一头碰上，当即一把抱住易烊千玺的大腿道：“千玺，救我……”


	23. 逢魔篇（2）

**02.** **逢魔之时跳起广场舞的无女**

能生出王俊凯这样的儿子，王女士自然也不是碌碌之辈。她转头就找人调查了易烊千玺的身世资料。虽然做法有点不地道，但不管怎么说，还是得确定和自家崽在一起的人是善还是恶。

只是私家侦探费尽辛苦都一无所获，那些蛛丝马迹就像被人拦腰切断般，一个个断在了半路上，凭借残缺不全的信息根本无法拼凑出易烊千玺此人心性。

侦探告诉她，这些信息是被人有意抹去的。

王女士顿时心就提到了嗓子眼，她万万没法把一脸纯善的易烊千玺和这样有权有势的角色联系在一起。

难道是王俊凯？她这样想到。

不过这个想法很快被她自己否定了。尽管王俊凯人是有点直男倾向，但关键时刻向来很靠谱，不会在这种细枝末节上暗做文章。

王女士苦思冥想，总算想起一个被忽略的关键人物。

“喂。”于是远在外地出差的向晴接到了来自王女士的慰问电话。

“喂晴晴，我是王阿姨。”王女士寒暄了几声便开门见山道，“……我想知道，你认不认识易烊千玺这个人？”

向晴愣了愣，沉默了。

过了许久，着急的王女士还以为信号不好“喂喂”了好几声，他才慢慢开口道：“认识。”

向晴推掉了后续无关紧要的工作，搭乘当天的红眼航班飞了回来，没歇几小时便马不停蹄地去赴了王女士的约。

王女士尚不明白他与自家儿子之间发生了什么，将一杯参茶递了过去，试探性地问道：“你和小凯最近有联系吗？”

向晴愣了愣，很快露出一抹苦笑：“很少。”

“为什么？你俩小时候不是很好的兄弟么？”此时的王女士并没有把向晴和王俊凯之间关系的变化，联想到易烊千玺身上。

向晴觉得难以启齿，倒不是说他否认自己曾经犯下的过错和私心，而是无法面对。

“年轻人总有自己想保留的小秘密，这个我理解。”王女士见他沉默不语，索性转了话题道，“那能说说，你是怎么认识易烊千玺的吗？”

向晴重重说道：“他是我同父异母的亲兄弟。”

王女士讶异地看向他。

“只是最开始找到他，是为了我弟弟向明的肾源……”向晴缓缓讲起了当初发生的事情，小心敛去了那些违反科学常理的细节，一笔带过向父当年对易烊千玺及其生母做的腌臜事——哪怕在世代相交的高门望族面前，这些也是极度私隐的家宅秘辛。

王女士端着茶盏小口啜着茶，微微蹙眉听完了向晴的坦白。最开始她只是想知道易烊千玺是不是个蛊惑人心的骗子，结果竟然得知了这么一桩惊天秘密。

——难怪她那护短的儿子会气到要和向晴绝交，心上人被这样利用和伤害，没把整个向家掀了就已经谢天谢地了。现在还能维持和向家不冷不热的商业关系，估计也是看在世交的份上，不想在圈子里闹得太难看。

至于易烊千玺的资料为什么会被人为抹去，恐怕是向家和王俊凯出于各自的目的，把这个秘密连同易烊千玺的所有资料一并隐瞒了下来，两家出手自然无虞，连他们这个消息灵通的圈子也没有获知一星半点。

与向家决裂的向家私生子、从没受过高等教育的乡野小子、至今仍靠当不入流的阴阳先生赚钱……这些都不是王女士在意的关键。

她最想知道的是此人品行如何，对自家崽是不是真心。

“小凯把他藏得很好，我约见易烊千玺时甚至不知道他就是小凯的心上人。”向晴谨慎地说道，实际上他对于王俊凯和易烊千玺的感情了解得不多，除了狗粮外几乎没什么可说的，只能据实回答，“小凯曾说，千玺是救他一命的恩人。他很喜欢他，要和他结婚。”

他轻轻叹道：“我虽然刚知道有这么个弟弟，也只和他经历了一桩事情，但我可以用名誉担保，他的确是很好很好的人，帮了向明也帮了我。您不用担心。”

“好吧。”王女士点了点头，“大致情况我了解了。辛苦你专程赶回来。”

“不客气。”

正当王女士准备离开时，向晴出言挽留住了她：“不要拆散他们。”

“嗯？”

“要是因为他私生子的身份不好看，等我父亲百年之后，我会以家主之名迎他认祖归宗，只要千玺愿意。”向晴急急说道，“要是因为他无甚家产，我可以将名下三分之一股权转让给他。其余要求只要我能做到，我都会一一满足……”

“我没打算扮演恶婆婆的角色。”王女士莫名其妙看向慷慨激昂、大义凛然的向晴，忍俊不禁道，“我只是想知道他和小凯是不是真心的，如果是真心的，我自然会全力支持他们。”

“哎？哎！”向晴一脸“电视剧不是这么演”的震惊表情。

他在赴约前便察觉了王女士的目的，为此特意寻求了助理和向明的意见，牺牲睡眠时间恶补了当下几个号称“现实向”、“写实派”的家庭伦理大剧和小说，结合自己的家族情况做了充足的准备，有信心应对来自王女士的任何刁难。

然而王女士竟然没按常理出牌！

向晴懊恼地道了歉。

“没事没事。”王女士温柔摸了摸向晴的头，“你是好孩子，千玺也是好孩子。”

向晴鼻子微微一酸。

他的母亲早逝，小时候王女士明里暗里都看顾了不少，所以他和王俊凯的关系才会这般亲密。时隔多年，霸道总裁的威严让他没有像儿时那样轻易落下眼泪，只是静静地任由王女士揉了揉头发。

向晴深吸一口气道：“我这个弟弟，过了二十几年漂泊的日子，我希望他的今后可以安定下来，衣食无忧，平安喜乐。”

“会的。”王女士说道，“你们都会。”

周末的时候，王女士和闺蜜金女士准时坐在了王俊凯家的客厅里，两双火热的眼睛直勾勾盯着易烊千玺看。

易烊千玺被盯得浑身不自在，坐立难安，暗骂王俊凯竟然这个时候还不回家，不知被什么绊住脚了。

“那个，你们还想续个茶水吗？我去给你们倒。”易烊千玺端起还剩一半的茶壶逃命般离开了客厅，麻溜地关上厨房门，摸出手机给王俊凯打电话。

“你丫的到底什么时候回来啊，我快招架不住了。”易烊千玺抱怨着抱怨着就带了点撒娇的语气。

王俊凯听得心里直痒痒，恨不得马上飞回去把人按在墙上狂亲：“我也想啊，这不是回来路上耽搁了吗？现在又是上下班高峰堵车，我尽量啊。”

“行吧行吧，注意安全别出事。”易烊千玺闷闷地说了两句后便挂掉了电话，他重新烧水煮茶，期待水烧开的速度慢一些，好让他能在厨房里多呆一会儿。

饕餮在他的衣服上不安地耸动，易烊千玺小声哄了几句，总算把羊劝了回去。算起来，距离上回吞吃恶灵已经过去一个多月了，黄昏之时阴阳相交，阴气大泄，饕餮被鬼气刺激得嘴馋，想吃东西也说得过去。

正巧今晚将开一月一度的鬼市，带饕餮去鬼市里寻些新鲜吃食好了。

易烊千玺看向屋外如溺水般混沌的傍晚，细细盘算着今晚的计划。灶台上的水壶发出咕嘟咕嘟的噪响，水烧开了。他不情不愿地关了火，正要将滚水倒入茶壶中，便听到外面传来王女士的尖叫。

“怎么了！”易烊千玺顾不上逃避，想也不想地冲了出去。

一脸惊愕的王女士捂着嘴坐在地上，看着自己的好闺蜜仪态尽失地踩上了沙发，伴随着手机里聒噪市井的音乐，跳起了广场舞。

“……她这是怎么了？”易烊千玺没有轻举妄动，警惕地望着女人的举动。

“不知道。”王女士小声说道，“她突然说时间到了，然后就踩在沙发上跳了起来。”

易烊千玺眯起眼睛，很容易便在女人的后颈发现了一缕不断冒出的黑气。

——她被附身了！

可不应该啊！因为王俊凯命格问题，即便砍断了桃花树也难保永久无恙。易烊千玺在所有的出入口都设置了业火符咒，等闲妖物只要心存伤人邪念，稍稍靠近就会被业火燃烧成灰烬。王女士和金女士都是走正门，如果要出事，早在入门的那一刻就出事了，不会等到现在才发作。

“阿姨您听我的，不要轻举妄动。”易烊千玺来不及多和王女士解释，符纸法器皆不在侧，他只能拿过小刀和厨房纸巾慢慢凑到王女士边上。

“体有金光，覆映吾身；视之不见，听之不闻。”他小声念着，以刀划破掌心，飞快地在厨房纸巾上画下一道符咒，贴在了王女士身上。

王女士满头雾水，但见易烊千玺一脸严肃的模样，联想起向晴所说，立刻将主导权交到了对方手中，乖乖地接下了那道符咒。

上流社会的人对鬼神之说素来敬畏，王女士也没少听圈里人请小鬼、买佛牌、改气运的龌龊事，不过通常都是敬而远之，不做深究。今日见易烊千玺熟练的样子，让她不由怀疑起从小接受的唯物主义教育来。

“人间已非你长留之地，速速归去。”金女士身上的妖气虽有却很淡，他尚且不知附身的本体是什么，开始便用了最凛冽的呵斥口吻。

「金女士」的动作停住了，她转过头来俯视易烊千玺，眼神空洞，笑容却是狂热无比。

她张嘴“啊啊”了两声，王女士一脸莫名，只有易烊千玺知道那人喊的是什么。

——孩子。

女人张嘴喊的是，孩子。

尽管支离破碎，几乎不成一句完整的人类语言，他还是心领神会地懂了对方的意思。也正因这句话，让易烊千玺确认了她的身份。

这是一只无女，传说中因失去孩子的母亲的怨念而诞生的妖物。

易烊千玺恍悟过来为什么业火没能挡住这只妖怪，无女并无邪念，她们原本是爱护幼子的母亲，凡是能搂入怀中的，她们都不会伤害。

“离开这具身体，我送你去酆都城。”易烊千玺开口道，“你的孩子在那里。”

婴灵的怨气是很重的，即便能被带回地府，因为心智不全，有一些并不能完全渡化，只得暂栖于酆都城内，由床母负责照看，待修行消弭鬼气后才会再进入轮回。

「金女士」愣愣地看着易烊千玺，忽然向易烊千玺扑来。

易烊千玺忙往旁边扑倒，将无女带离了王女士身边。好在符咒起了作用，无女并未发现王女士的存在，只一个劲地扑向易烊千玺。只是她的手脚到底没有年轻人灵活，易烊千玺像个猴子似的上蹿下跳，她亦步亦趋地跟在身后，不多时便慢了下来，在楼梯上仰视已经到达二层平台的易烊千玺。

“上来。”易烊千玺存心将无女引到其他地方，以免在王女士面前畏手畏脚，无从施展拳脚。然而无女仅呆呆地看着她，站在原地一动不动。

易烊千玺皱了皱眉毛，用小刀将已不再流血的伤口划开，任凭鲜血渗入铺在楼梯上的羊毛地毯里。

死去的生命始终对鲜活的生命保有着狂热的兴趣，哪怕飞蛾扑火也在所不惜。可惜纯阳血既能满足他们对生的向往，又会毫不留情地灼伤那阴鸷的灵体。

无女动了动，似乎嗅到了地毯中不断翻涌的血腥味。她抬头看向易烊千玺，眼神中布满了疼惜。

易烊千玺别过头去，不想从非人类身上获悉一丝一毫不该有的情感。那样的慈爱不是给他的，不论是谁站在这里，都能得到无女的疼爱。

“到这儿来。”易烊千玺招了招手，转身躲进了房间。

见不到他的无女瞬间着急起来，迈开不算快的腿脚奔了过去。可惜门牢牢锁上，无论怎么样生拉硬拽都一动不动。

「金女士」倒退了两步，脖颈不自然地转动，忽然一道黑烟从颈边冲出，钻进了不设防的门缝里。

——上钩了！

易烊千玺飞速丢出符纸贴住门窗，攥着他身上最温柔的装备——镇灵金印站在了墙角。

饕餮嗷嗷叫着，可这次他并不打算以无女饲饕餮。她只是一个失去了孩子的母亲，母亲没有做错什么。

现出本体的无女五官尽失，衣衫褴褛，脑后绾了一个蓬乱的发髻。她在人间徘徊已久，久到沧海桑田，世间早已换了千般颜色。

人间怨鬼都是被时间舍弃的弃子，他们的身上没有一点光阴的痕迹，从他们死去的那刻起，时间便已经停止。

“孩子、孩子……”无女口不能言，只能招着双手呼唤。

“我在这儿。”易烊千玺一动不动，出声提醒无女往自己这来。他静静看着无女欣喜地张开怀抱，一步步踉跄地走在正确的方向上。

正当无女要将自己迎入怀中时，易烊千玺骤然发力，以最快的速度扑倒了无女，在对方的双手即将触碰到他的后背时，将金印摁在了无女的额头上。

“天地自然，秽炁分散，恶业已尽，即随阴差去往酆都城了却残念转生。”额上繁缛的印痕散发出金色的光芒，方才还全无五官的无女脸庞上逐渐浮现了清晰的容貌。

那是一张惊为天人的昳丽容颜，去世时还十分年轻，任谁看过都会叹一句红颜薄命。她怔愣地望着易烊千玺，眉心一点小痣隐隐耸动。

易烊千玺险些被这与自己如出一辙的眉心痣打乱了手脚，他极力保持理性，冷静劝慰道：“我不是你的孩子。你的孩子在酆都城，不在人间。”

“孩子，孩子。”恢复常人样貌的无女困惑不解，不停地朝易烊千玺喊着，“我的……孩子……”

易烊千玺不忍再听，起身便要结阵，直接将无女送往阴间。不料起来的那刻，无女拽住了易烊千玺的衬衣，直接把他带倒在地。

“啊！”易烊千玺一时没有站稳，撞到了一旁的桌角，不由痛呼一声。

无女惊慌失措地看着他的反应，下意识地将人抱入了自己怀中，轻轻吹着易烊千玺的伤处，唤道：“孩子、孩子……”

娴熟的哄儿姿势令易烊千玺受宠若惊。无女的怀抱效仿了世间最温柔的母亲，温暖又舒适，他不由自主地蜷缩起身体，只享受了大约三秒的温存后便猛地窜到一旁。

大意了。易烊千玺懊恼地想。

对于母亲而言，孩子只有在母亲的子宫里才是绝对的安全。贪婪渴求孩子的无女会将抱入怀中的一切纳入腹中，但这些人并不会死，只会永远蜷缩在像子宫般的黑暗里，如不借助外力，很难逃脱。

“孩子……”无女依旧是茫然无措的表情，她不懂孩子为什么要离开，她想要保护自己痛呼出声的孩子，把他藏进身体里。

易烊千玺扶着柜子站起，就着衬衣抹去掌心多余的血迹以免影响到缔结法阵。无女全然没有逃脱的意思，在原地心满意足地看着自己已然长成大人模样的孩子。

“去。”

传向酆都城的法印光芒大盛，就在一片光芒中，无女消失得无影无踪。易烊千玺蜷缩在角落里，细细地给自己包扎，免得鲜血淋漓吓到王女士。他慢慢回忆无女的一举一动，鬼使神差地想起自己的母亲。

他从未见过自己的母亲，但据向父所言，他长得更像她。

大约儿子都会更像母亲，王俊凯也像极了眉眼明艳夺目的王女士。母子俩站在一块，活脱脱就像同一个人撕裂成两个迥异的灵魂。

那个无女很像自己，间或也很像那个女人。

易烊千玺疲惫地低下头，此时门口传来了砸门声。


	24. 逢魔篇（3）

**03.** **狐妖姐姐的翻白眼技能是满点**

“千玺！千玺你怎么样千玺！”是王俊凯回来了。

王俊凯推开家门时吓了一跳，鲜血滴滴拉拉地从客厅顺着楼梯一路往上，王女士拿着厨房纸巾写的血符咒一个劲地发抖，哪有半点贵妇人的矜持冷静。

王女士见儿子回来忙不迭求救，用极小声的声音道：“你金姨被附身了，千玺在和她周旋。”

王俊凯一听这还了得，左看右看，最终抄起一根棒球棍就跑了上去，只见金女士倒在书房前不省人事，他连忙敲响了书房门，就等易烊千玺没反应再撞门而入。

“你回来了啊。”易烊千玺打开了门，亮了亮已经包扎好的手掌，“没事了，附身的妖怪已经被我送走了。”

王俊凯松了口气，一把抱住他，刚想说两句甜腻的情话，忽然听到一声幻觉般的啜泣。

“怎么了宝贝儿，她伤你哪儿了？”他着急得抬高了声音。

“没、没伤我。”易烊千玺吸了吸鼻子，别过头不想让王俊凯见到自己没出息的模样，“只是，我想到了我的妈妈。”

像无女这样听凭母性行事的妖怪，法力虽然浅薄到只能化出亦幻亦真的人类容貌，却出乎意料地拥有攫取人心的强大能力。许是上回被王女士灼热的目光注视太久，易烊千玺总无法自控地幻想起自己的母亲。

——如果她尚在人间，眉心应该有与自己如出一辙的浅痣，娇俏的性子会在大彻大悟后变得平易近人，傍晚时分喜欢在烟火气十足的巷口和街坊邻里一块跳广场舞……无女窥探到了他内心的薄弱伺机侵入，幻化出来的样貌与他臆想中的母亲别无二致，他近乎动摇。

现实残酷无比，易烊千玺本该舍弃那些有碍心志的软肋，可仍然强烈保留着些许美好的幻想。他总会不由自主地将自己代入某些母子情深的场景，并且无法控制地流露出艳羡的神情。

这其实一点也不悲哀也不可怜，无须旁人同情。易烊千玺这么觉得。这是他竭尽全力地描补自己带有缺憾的人生，仅仅是为了自己。

王俊凯没有回答。事实上他说不出任何安慰的话，只能更加用力地抱紧易烊千玺。

“我在这儿，我会陪着你。”他说道，“我永远都不会离开。”

神思倦怠的易烊千玺打不起精神再去招待王女士，在王俊凯安顿下提前回了卧室休息。王俊凯又陪了他一会儿，直到他终于睡去才悄悄溜下了楼。

王女士并没有着急离开，还帮忙打扫了狼藉的地板，这会儿正坐在沙发上喝茶思考刚刚发生的事。

耳听为虚眼见为实，要说向晴的话还使她有些心存疑虑，方才的事就令她全然相信了易烊千玺的能力。

“千玺的事，你知道吗？”王女士并不打算在儿子面前遮遮掩掩，“他之前救向明的时候，你也在？”

王俊凯反应极快，切齿道：“你去找向晴了？”

“你先别发火，向晴没有讲你的小宝贝儿一句不好，甚至……算了这个后面再说，我先问你，千玺的事，你都知道吗？”

“知道。”

“包括他的能力？”

“嗯，不止这些。”王俊凯说道，“我和他结缘也正是因为他的能力。”

王女士能去找向晴了解情况，证明对易烊千玺十分在意。既然王女士刚亲眼所见，又有向晴侧面应证，索性把他和易烊千玺结缘的经过一字不漏地抖了出来。

王女士一边听一边瞪大了眼睛。

果然是她的儿子！找对象的经过都能这么充满槽点。

王女士自认对此做了充足的心理准备，世界上存在妖怪她信了，存在鬼魂她也信了，存在龙、饕餮这种匪夷所思的神话生物她也拼命劝自己相信了——但月老的红绳，这么诡异的道具竟然也存在，简直超出了她的认知范畴，实在有点过分了。

“等等等等。”王女士打断了王俊凯的侃侃而谈，面对王俊凯一脸兴奋，她冷酷地提问道，“你确定喜欢他，不是因为那根红绳的作用？”

“当然啊，我是喜欢他然后再绑上红绳的。”王俊凯笃定地说道，“我和千玺是要携手走过一生的。”

“你喜欢他什么啊？”

“眼睛鼻子嘴巴、他看我的眼神、低沉的嗓音、端起茶杯的动作……他浑身上下我都喜欢。”王俊凯说着说着，用上了最为郑重的语气，“但我最喜欢的是他的手。”

王女士一愣。她原以为王俊凯会说出别的：性感的唇珠、妩媚的眉心痣、永远澄澈又明亮的眼睛……易烊千玺身上有太多闪光点，可他却唯独提到了那双伤痕累累的手。

王俊凯顿了顿，继续说道：“上面的每一条疤，每一条伤痕都是他努力活下来、从未放弃的证明。我爱他的温柔、爱他的坚毅，我爱他所珍爱的一切，我最爱他。”

在王俊凯和王女士看不见的地方，易烊千玺正蹲在楼梯拐角捂嘴轻笑。没了王俊凯在身边，他的睡眠总会变得很浅，不过一会儿就醒了过来，挣扎着就要去厨房倒水喝，路过时无意中听到了母子俩的谈话，话题还是他。

这样一来现身也不是，不现身也不是，只能躲在原地“偷听”，结果就听到了一番真爱宣言。

易烊千玺摸了摸自己的脸皮——果不其然又烧起来了。无论听了王俊凯多少呢喃的情话，他还是会脸红心跳不已。

他看向自己的手，突然觉得上面狰狞的伤疤也没那么令人忐忑不安了。

“儿子，我不否认你和千玺的感情。但你们有没有想过，要是有一天，你们老了，再也动不了了，靠什么去维持生命？就目前的情况看来，千玺先走的可能性非常大。”王女士一针见血道，“你每年为他做公益攒功德，又能续多少时间？”

易烊千玺怔住了。

“我……”王俊凯被问得有些恼怒，爆了重庆话，“我有的是钱，拿钱买时间划算的很。”

“你就算把整个公司的钱都拿去做公益，也很难保证他可以活到天命之年吧？这些对他来说都是杯水车薪。”王女士忍不住道，“他现在还能拼命工作接活，上了岁数要怎么办？”

“我、他……”王俊凯张了张嘴，没能找到辩驳的话语，只是眼圈一红，似乎预见了他们将来的处境。

如果没有易烊千玺他该怎么办？

他一秒都不敢想象。

“你们这样会很辛苦，非常辛苦。”王女士也红了眼睛，“你们真的做好在一起一辈子的准备了吗？”

王俊凯回到卧室的时候易烊千玺正裹着被子背对着他，仿佛还在熟睡中。他悄悄爬上床，连人带被搂进了自己怀里。

“的确会很辛苦。”他慢慢说道，“可你要是不见了，我根本想不到该怎么样活下去。”

王俊凯低头靠在了易烊千玺的颈后，浑然未觉对方在被子里攥紧了手，拼命克制喉咙里嘶哑的低吟。

后来他也不知是怎么睡过去的了，只依稀想起自己在低缓的呼吸里慢慢卸下了紧绷的神经，任由身体毫无支撑地坠落至背后那人的怀中。鸿蒙之初的世间没有一丝一毫的光亮，他心甘情愿将自我放逐在那团温暖又黑暗的宇宙里。

睡意深沉间易烊千玺忽然意识到：他离不开王俊凯，王俊凯也离不开他。但他也不愿意辜负一个母亲的挂念。

三天后王俊凯在家里的餐桌上发现了易烊千玺的手信，说是有事要回去找一下师父，特别写了“再见”两个字。

原本王俊凯是不会因为这两个字而慌神的，可他给易烊千玺打的电话只得到了“对方已关机”的提示音，顿时紧张起来。他立刻扔下食材就往卧室跑，发现一只行李箱不见了，打开衣柜，属于易烊千玺的当季衣服少了好几层。

——怎么看都像是离家出走的戏码啊！

王俊凯暗叫不好，连西装都来不及换下便再度发动了汽车。

“易烊千玺，你丫的真行。”王俊凯骂骂咧咧地飙了最高速，在高架桥上极速狂奔，遇到拥堵的车流才放慢了下来，不停按喇叭催促前面的人快点开。

“按什么按啊，没看到前面堵了吗！”前面的司机终于忍受不住拉开了车门，刚想对王俊凯吼一句“这么急赶着去投胎啊”，就对上了王俊凯一双通红的眼睛，整张脸都是“敢惹老子就把你大卸八块”的凶狠。

他缩回车子里小声抱怨。

王俊凯靠在方向盘上，看向眼前拥挤又密集的车辆，突然感到一阵绝望。

据说小朋友走丢了，搜寻范围一小时就是一百公里，两小时就是两百公里。他不知道易烊千玺什么时候从家里离开，也不知道是不是真的回了距离几百公里之外的道观。

他不知道还能不能找到他的小朋友。

“你要去哪儿？”一个熟悉的声音从耳边响起。

王俊凯浑身一哆嗦，猛然看到副驾驶座上待了个陌生女人，仔细一瞧，是当日缠着易烊千玺要缔结姻缘的狐妖。

“你怎么在我车里！”他失声叫道。

狐妖姐姐白了他一眼，没声好气地说道：“我会法术啊。”

“哦。”王俊凯烦闷地应了声，“你找我干嘛？警告你别想拆散我和易易啊，我俩已经用红绳绑一块了。”

“谁要拆散你俩。”狐妖继续翻白眼，“我这是来找我可爱弟弟玩玩，结果他不在家，这不就跟着气息找到你了么？谁知道他没在你车上啊，真是扫兴。”

狐妖说着说着就要走：“害得我白跑一趟，我走了。”

“等等你别走！”王俊凯一手把着方向盘，一手拽住狐妖的袖子，“你能感知到千玺在哪儿是不是？”

狐妖被问得莫名其妙：“不是吧？你俩是夫夫，你不知道他在哪儿？”

提起此事王俊凯就泄了气：“我、不知道他去哪儿，他说回去找他师父，我也不能确定是不是在道观里……”

见王俊凯有些语无伦次的，狐妖意识到出了问题，也不着急走了，带着打探八卦的心思重新坐下，甚至扣上了安全带：“说说呗，你俩怎么了？我劝我弟弟跟你离婚分手。”

王俊凯听了想打人。他琢磨了一路对方反常的原因，联系到近日发生的事，心想或许和王女士的对话被不知什么时候溜下来的千玺听了去，至于为什么没被他们发现，大约是易烊千玺又没穿拖鞋！

小易道长很少透露自己在人间有什么知心朋友，大概他也知体质问题不愿给人添麻烦。王俊凯比较熟悉的也就小波和狐妖，可惜他压根没有小波的联系方式，连狐妖也是送上门的。他急病乱投医，有些难堪地在狐妖面前把前因后果说了一遍。

狐妖听罢，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠：“我早说让他别和你在一块，他不听啊。和我在一起多好，我的内丹分他一半，百年寿命轻松就到手了，哪儿还要费这么多功夫。”

“人妖殊途，你放弃吧。”王俊凯狠狠说道。

——都这个时候了，贼心不死的女妖精还想挖自己的墙角！等等……

他倏然意识到什么似的：“你是说，你的内丹分他一半？”

“对啊。”狐妖被问得一脸莫名，这才想起王俊凯是个彻头彻尾的凡人，不得不耐心解释道，“人族的寿命比妖短。我们妖族如果要和人类缔结姻缘，为免得两厢伤心，可以把妖丹分那人一半，共享余下寿命，只不过这样的话，那人的血里会带上妖的诅咒，要是背叛共寿之妖的话，连同子孙后代都绝不会有好下场。”

“……当我没问。”

“就知道你想白嫖老娘。”这次的狐妖姐姐，白眼翻到了天上。


	25. 逢魔篇（4）

**04.** **傻老头和帅老头的百年之约**

易烊千玺端坐在老易道长对面，看着老易道长一脸严肃，不由说道：“老爹，你想到办法没啊？”

“着什么急啊，这么大的事，我不得好好琢磨？”老易道长难得瞪了自家小乖乖一眼，用上恨铁不成钢的语气，“乖崽啊，你真对那个臭小子上头了啊？不是我说，其实你和狐妖结鸳盟是上上策，至少性命无忧，留得青山在不愁没柴烧。”

“老爹，狐狸是多较真的妖怪你又不是不知道。”易烊千玺打断了老易道长的唠叨，亮了亮自己的小手指，“再说我和王俊凯已经结婚了，连红绳都绑上了，是分也分不开的。”

“呵，明明是那小子对你强制爱。”老易道长十分不屑，“我改明儿就问问月老，剁了小手指是不是就能斩断姻缘了。”

易烊千玺：“……有这功夫不如帮我想想办法。”

“没有办法。”老易道长干脆利落地摊手道，“让你驱鬼续命，这是当初和十殿阎罗商量好的，当年可没有退休保障这一说法，我也无可奈何。”

“就不能和阎罗王打个商量嘛，时代在进步啊，地府也得跟着人间与时俱进才不会被淘汰！”

“他们才没这么多超前理念，能在酆都城装个wifi就不错了。”老易道长小声嘀咕了一句，“让你和我一块修行你又不乐意，老爹这么辛苦为了谁，不还是怕你修炼不到家，到时候能帮你顶顶天雷？”

“我可不想成为啃老族。”易烊千玺瘪了瘪嘴，“那我老了怎么办啊，老胳膊老腿地再去捉鬼？”

“阴阳先生这一行不就是越老越吃香。”老易道长摸了摸自己的胡子，兴致勃勃地说道，“你往那儿一站，什么都不说，人家就被你的仙风道骨震住了。”

易烊千玺：“……”

算了，富贵有命，生死在天。易烊千玺暗戳戳骂自己，明明向来对生死一事看得特开，活过一天就是赚一天，怎么就被王女士的三言两语动摇了心智呢。

只是啊……

他默默地叹了口气。王俊凯这家伙投胎投得太好，天生富贵命格势必能让他享百年长寿。虽然他们早就安排好了身后事，可真到了生离死别关头，光是想想都令人无法忍受。

易烊千玺端起茶盏喝了一口，翻出手机准备查查最近一趟回家的高铁几点开，就被身后抑扬顿挫的嘶喊吓了一跳。

“易、烊、千、玺！”

易烊千玺手一哆嗦，手机差点没掉到地上，他扭头一看，蓬头垢面狼狈到极点的王俊凯正气喘吁吁地扒在门口，那副恶鬼般的凶恶模样，像是恨不得把他活吞了。

——从某种意义上来讲，王俊凯和小波如出一辙。

他在心里暗自吐槽。

王俊凯开了一天一夜的车，紧赶慢赶总算到了道观所在的山脚下。这座山自上而下只有一条路，倒是不担心易烊千玺从旁溜走。他在小卖部匆匆补充了水分，迫使自己拼命咽下又干又难吃的小面包，然后以最快地速度冲上了山。

雨后山路泥泞难走，他跌跌撞撞爬上来，直到望见那抹熟悉的背影后，紧绷了一路的神经才总算松懈下来，体力不支地撑着一旁的柱子大口喘气。光是那一句声嘶力竭的呼喊，就耗完了他所有的力气。

易烊千玺连忙抱着杯子过去，把人扶起来：“你跑这儿来干嘛？”

“我来干嘛？”王俊凯咕咚咕咚喝完了易烊千玺递给的茶水，凶恶不改地说道，“我再不来你他妈就去浪迹天涯了。”

易烊千玺缓缓打出了一个问号。

王俊凯痛心疾首地指责：“我妈那个人就爱脑补长远计划，你听她说的干嘛呀，咱俩才是要过一辈子的人，我都没着急你倒急起来……”

“打住打住。”易烊千玺一把捂住王俊凯喋喋不休的嘴。

那头的老易道长早已恨得牙痒痒，拎着配剑冷笑着走过来。

“冷静老爹！冷静！”易烊千玺男友力MAX地把人藏到身后，“他就是人傻了点，心肠并不坏……”

“你还替他说话！”老易道长生气道，“他是不是平常也这么吼你来着？从小到大我都没舍得对你说一句重话，他竟然敢吼你，简直胆肥了！”

王俊凯适才反应过来，一脸惊恐地看着宝剑出鞘的老易道长，欲哭无泪地辩解：“我我我疼他还来不及呢怎么可能吼他啊……”

然而老易道长并不相信，他本就对拐走自家乖崽的人没什么好感，成天担心易烊千玺涉世不深会不会被另一半虐待，毕竟人心险恶而他家乖崽又那么天真善良。这下王俊凯竟敢当着他的面吼人，更是坐实了他的忧虑，嚷嚷着就要和王俊凯打一架，不死不休的那种。

“哎呀老爹，你都多大人了还和他一般见识。”易烊千玺无奈说道，“他能欺负得了我么？敢碰我一根头发就把他喂饕餮了好吗？”

王俊凯下意识地捂住了裆部，猛地反应过来这个动作实在有些猥琐，又悻悻地把手放了下来。

易烊千玺推着人走出去：“您消消气，消消气，我问问他到底是怎么一回事。”

两人来到院后的大树下。易烊千玺双手交叉：“说说吧，交换一下信息。”

王俊凯一口气把自己的猜想疑虑交代了个干净，末了不忘补充道：“我已经想好了，能买来多久时间就多久，等我安顿好跟你一块去了就是，咱们早点进入轮回还能早点在来世重逢。”

易烊千玺哑然失笑。

“但你别、别因为我妈说了什么就打算离开我。”王俊凯顿了顿，无奈又失落地说道，“我没法想象这辈子没有你我要怎么生活。”

他头一回在易烊千玺面前没出息地低下了头，紧咬着牙不让眼里酸涩的液体溢出来。

易烊千玺沉默了半晌，哑着声音说道：“谁说要离开你了？”

王俊凯惊喜地抬头看他。

“我从没打算过要离开你。”易烊千玺一把拽住对方的衣领，奶凶奶凶地将人摁在了树干上。他俩个头相仿，这个姿势倒不算特别费力。

“我这次来找老爹，就是想问问有没有养老保障，能不能和阎罗王打个商量。既然没办法的话，我就趁年轻拼命接工作，总归不会让你孤零零地留在这个世界上，咱俩一定会一块走。”说着说着，易烊千玺将脸埋进了王俊凯的肩膀上，半是撒娇半是安抚。

王俊凯伸手揽住他，内心激动地无以复加。易烊千玺的开口保证大大抚慰了他的焦躁。

凭借最后一丝不能在道观乱来的理性，他克制着把人抱着猛亲的冲动，强忍着说道：“其实，我想到了一个办法。”

“什么？”易烊千玺迷茫地看向胸有成竹的王俊凯，疑惑地问，“你有什么办法？”

王俊凯神神秘秘地凑到他耳旁说了几个字，不料易烊千玺刚听便厉声反驳。

“不行！绝对不行！”

“是什么不行？”王俊凯难得平静地看向他，“是做不到，还是你不愿意？”

“做不到也不愿意。”易烊千玺干脆利落地说，“这事我绝对不答应，你乐意也没用。”

王俊凯急了，干脆将人禁锢在怀里动弹不得：“我这法子可以一劳永逸！为什么不试试？”

“试不了试不了，这种逆天改命的事情，绝对不能做。”易烊千玺谨慎地说道，“出了什么差池，你的人生就完了！”

“真的？”王俊凯持怀疑态度。

“真的。”易烊千玺十分肯定地说道。

“我不信。”他将人松开，大步往室内走去。

“你干嘛去？”

“去问问老易道长，他肯定有办法。”

“你他妈的……王俊凯你回来！”

两人在道观里你追我赶。易烊千玺借助自己对地形的熟悉，总是抢先一步挡在王俊凯面前不让他进入室内。

偏偏王俊凯也不肯认输，门挡住了就去爬窗，窗被拦住了便又去扒门，总算避开易烊千玺的拦截跨入室内，又被对方抱紧了腰拽到在地。

平常王俊凯早就气血上来拉着人酱酱酿酿了，这回他却理智得很，拖着身后的累赘一边爬一边喊。

“老易道长，你知不知道唔唔唔……”

易烊千玺眼疾手快地堵住了王俊凯的嘴。

正在打坐的老易道长不悦地看向胡闹的两人：“乖崽你在地上干什么，小心着凉！”

易烊千玺讪笑着从王俊凯身上爬起来，时刻没忘记捂住王俊凯的嘴：“没什么，那老爹，我和王俊凯就先回去了。”

“唔哈！”王俊凯忍痛把易烊千玺的手掰开，迅速控制住他的另一只手，急匆匆对老易道长吼道，“您知不知道共寿的事情！”

老易道长的动作滞住了，语气凝重地问道：“你怎么知道这事儿的？”

王俊凯老实交代：“来的路上遇到了狐妖……就是一直想和易易结婚那只，她说起妖族有这么一个共享内丹的规矩，我举一反三了一下，或许人类之间也可以？”

“王俊凯你别说了！”易烊千玺着急得又要去捂住他的嘴，然而手都被王俊凯攥住了，压根动不得，再这样下去就得倒挂在对方身上拿脚去堵了。

老易道长意味深长地在两人之间来回扫视，终于悠悠说道：“小子，你的八字是什么？”

“啊？”

“王俊凯你闭嘴！”易烊千玺急急阻止，殊不知他已经被这两人踢出群聊了。

王俊凯报了一下自己的出生年月日，只见老易道长掐指一算，瞬间狂喜起来，看向王俊凯的脸色也有了几分慈爱了。

“乖崽！你这个对象找的好！”

易烊千玺：“？”

“他的命格不是一般的好。”老易道长竖起大拇指夸道，“即使分你一半，你俩也能太太平平活到耄耋。”

易烊千玺呆住了，结结巴巴地问道：“这、这么长？”

他的道行比老易道长浅了不少。已经通过人仙考核的老易道长可以轻而易举通过八字推算凡人寿命，只要不具体到数字就不算泄露天机。

他一言难尽地看向王俊凯——当没有退休保障的社畜已经很可怜了，更可怜的是差点成了一只要勤恳工作到100多岁的可悲社畜！

王俊凯也愣了，两眼发光地问道：“这么说来，这事能成？”

“能成。”老易道长点头道，“这事儿你情我愿，我在酆都城替你们打点一下就没事……”

“我不要！”易烊千玺说道，“他情我不愿，我不同意。”

他扭头对王俊凯说道：“你还年轻，尚且不知阳寿的可贵。共寿不仅是分享寿命这么简单，从今往后我俩的性命也绑在一块，要是我出了什么事情，你也会跟着完蛋的。”

易烊千玺亮了亮自己伤痕累累的掌心：“我的血既是驱鬼的利器也是诱鬼的佳肴，小时候就有不少妖鬼找上门来，今后也一样。我不想把你也置于危险之中。”他挣脱了王俊凯的手，斩钉截铁地补充道，“不管你怎么想怎么劝，总之我就是不同意。”

他的自尊和骄傲都容不下自我妥协成一条依附他人的可怜寄生虫。这的确是个行之有效的方法，可他就是不愿意。

易烊千玺低着头冲出道观，不管不顾地将那二人留在了观里。

“哎千玺！千玺！”王俊凯看了看老易道长，觉得把长辈留在这儿不太礼貌，但身体早就跃跃欲试准备出去追人了。

“你去吧。”老易道长叹了口气，“他不乐意的话，的确没办法。”

王俊凯立马追了出去。

然而当他一脚踩上湿润的土壤时，上山连摔两跤的阴影油然生起。王俊凯扶着树干搜寻易烊千玺的脚印，一不做二不休地坐在地上，抱着腿可怜巴巴喊道：“千玺，千玺！我摔倒了！”

空寂的森林里回荡着他的呼救声。王俊凯静静地等待着，准备十分钟内易烊千玺不出现就自己爬起来去找人。然而出人意料的是，没过一会儿易烊千玺就出现了，显然并未走远。

“伤哪儿了？”刚碰面的时候，易烊千玺就知道王俊凯在上山路上肯定摔了，毕竟他也没有在泥中打滚的爱好，衣服剐蹭成那破烂样想必不止摔了一次。所以王俊凯开始哀嚎的时候，他不假思索地就信了。

还是太年轻。

王俊凯暗自窃喜，指了指自己的膝盖，装得一脸自然：“这儿呢，疼得厉害。”

易烊千玺凑上前，正想仔细查看王俊凯的伤处，结果被人突然偷袭，结结实实地挨了一下亲。

“你他妈……”易烊千玺生气了。真不愧是王俊凯，惯会装无辜。

王俊凯亲了一口犹嫌不足，干脆将人抵在了树干上猛亲，反正荒山野岭没有别人窥探，老易道长也不会追出来瞧，想怎么亲就怎么亲。

易烊千玺被亲得一度喘不上气，紧贴的两具身体更是逐渐起了反应，就在擦枪走火之际他终于把人推开了，冷笑着抹了把嘴：“我看你是不想要你这腿了，王俊凯！”

“别生气啊千玺。”王俊凯见他真炸毛了忙不迭哄道，“我这不是看你不开心想哄哄你么？”

“哪有你这样哄人的。”小易道长赌气地噘起了嘴。

王俊凯又亲了两下，一边顺毛一边说道：“不过你生气了我也要说，刚刚我提的意见不就挺好？老爹他也支持我……”

“什么老爹！他是我老爹！”

“咱俩都结婚了还分你的我的。”王俊凯眨了眨眼睛，“说真的，我完全乐意跟你共寿。你反过来想想啊，我的运气一直都很好，共寿后也会把你的气运带好，到时候就算有人找上门你也不会受伤，怎么可能连累我嘛。”

易烊千玺冷哼一声：“胡搅蛮缠。”

“可是千玺。”王俊凯一字一句认真道，“比起将来未知的危险，你得为了你我的诺言而筋疲力尽地工作，更加令我在意和心疼。我是凡人，没法用法术保护你，甚至很多时候得靠你保护我。但我想让你知道，我连命都可以给你，区区几年阳寿又算得了什么呢？”

易烊千玺低下头：“你妈妈很爱你，她肯定不愿你做出这样牺牲。没有一个妈妈乐意自己的孩子为了不相干的人献出生命。我不想你们因为这个产生嫌隙。”

“我妈妈绝对会理解我们，她心疼我和心疼你是一样的。她也不忍再见你的手上满是伤疤。”王俊凯说道，“我的生命够长够久了，也没什么打破吉尼斯世界纪录的志向，唯一的愿望就是老来可以拉着你一块在庭院里晒太阳。”

易烊千玺动了动嘴唇。

王俊凯目光灼灼地看向他，抓紧了他的手：“我不想你再为了延续寿命深陷险境，不想再见你为了活下来一次又一次割开自己的手……当然之后你还是可以做自己喜欢的工作，只是用不着那么拼命……”

“我可能没有你想象中那样爱你，你知道吗？”易烊千玺红着眼打断了他的话，“你每次对我好的时候，我都会觉得自己并没有给你对等的回报。共寿这事付出的代价太大，我恐怕此生都回报不了。”

“你已经回报我了。”王俊凯笑了笑，“你在为了我们的将来而求援的时候就已经回报我了。”

“这、这又不算什么。”易烊千玺嚅嗫道。

“这辈子还不清，那就下辈子再还吧，再不行还有下下辈子、下下下辈子。”王俊凯抱住了他，“下辈子换你来追我，也让你尝尝追人的滋味。”

易烊千玺将脸埋在王俊凯怀里，与内心争斗许久才终于涩涩开口道：“那你别磨我太久，三天不点头我就不追了。”

“你放心，告白三秒后我准答应。”

“……”

见对方终于点头答应，王俊凯立刻麻溜地从地上爬起，一并把易烊千玺拉了起来。

易烊千玺见他行动自如，神色复杂道：“你的腿……？”

“啊没事，现在已经不疼了。”达到目的的王俊凯哪还记得装伤这事，试图用拙劣的借口隐瞒过去，边说边小心翼翼地觑着易烊千玺的脸色。

乞料易烊千玺并没有发火，只是凑上去狠狠咬了咬他的嘴唇。

“嗷！”原以为可以收获香吻的王俊凯受宠若惊地闭上眼，下一秒就痛呼着飙出了眼泪。

“你真行啊王俊凯，装受伤都用上了？”易烊千玺冷笑两声。

“刚说要回报我呢，现在又咬我。”王俊凯一脸委屈。

“着什么急，回去回报你。”易烊千玺不自然地轻咳了两声，努力装作若无其事。

然而王俊凯却被话里话外的暗示激得亢奋起来：“你是说……那种回报？”

易烊千玺假装没听懂：“走吧，回去吧，老爹还等着我们呢。”

“话还没说清楚呢，到底怎么回报我呀。”王俊凯存心要逗自家脸皮薄的小道长，一路纠缠。

易烊千玺不堪其扰，硬着头皮凑到王俊凯耳边，一口气把能答应的都答应了个遍。

收获意外之喜的王俊凯高兴得要命，又忍不住畅想起未来：“你说，咱们老了以后会变成什么样啊？”

“还能什么样？变成老头子呗。”

“我们都会变成老头子？”

“都会变成老头子。”

“那我也是最英俊的老头子。”英俊又多金的王总对自己非常有自信，笃定哪怕脸上爬满皱纹他依然帅气逼人。

“害，你只会变成傻老头。”小易道长冷漠地说道。

“那你是什么？”

“我是……帅老头。”

王俊凯从没在意过自己到底能活多久，自从得知易烊千玺寿数不长后，和易烊千玺在一起的每一天他都当作生命中的最后一天。只是这一刻他无比庆幸——幸好他是大富大贵的命格，可以活很久很久。

他们都能活到对方白发苍苍。

-FIN-

Faust

2019/9/15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老实说，这篇凯千的情感外在表现上不算势均力敌。  
这样大概比较符合易烊千玺内敛的性格，毕竟他不是个喜形于色的人。他能让王俊凯为所欲为，已经是爱的表现了（？）。不过他也为了他俩的感情而努力过，也为了王俊凯舍弃了内心的黑暗，设身处地地站在王俊凯的角度去考虑过问题。  
所以我觉得，明面上是王俊凯的喜欢＞易烊千玺的喜欢，但实际上中间是“＝”号，两人从头到尾都是平等地付出和回报。


End file.
